Lady Problem
by ShanRB
Summary: Robert thought he knew what he wanted. Then Sean had dropped a bombshell on him and Anna. Since then things started to change and when the last person he ever expected to see showed up in Port Charles he turned to the only person he knew would be there for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robert drove back to the cottage after talking to Anna. He had needed to talk to someone and she was always there when he needed her. Kate had broken up with him earlier tonight, she'd given back her engagement ring and had even accused him of still being in love with Anna. Yes, she'd been on his mind a lot since Sean had made his hospital bed confession and with everything that was going on with Faison or P.K. Sinclair as he was passing himself off as it only made sense he spent time with them, he had to protect her and Robin. Yeah, he couldn't tell Kate what was really going on or just how dangerous the man they were dealing with really was, but that didn't mean he loves Anna and not Kate. Anna had told him to find her and tell her the things she needed to hear, show her what she means to him tonight but he knows there was no point until this Faison mess is taking care of. Once that is dealt with he can focus on Kate and repairing their relationship, until that time came he would make sure she at least knew he wasn't ready to give up on them. Friday was waiting for him when he got home, it had been a very long day and he just wanted to get some sleep, once he was inside him and fur face went up to bed.

...

A week later Anna lay in bed unable to sleep, she was trying to wrap her head around the fact that Katherine had told her Robert was all hers, that she should just admit she's still in love with him. Anna knew it had been a few days since Kate had broken off their engagement and ended their relationship but she still couldn't believe it. When they had talked earlier that day Kate had looked her in the eye and said that she leaned on him too much and that Robert will always be there for her. Anna knew she was a big part of what had happened between them and felt so guilty. She knew she was the reason for them not getting married when they'd planned, then Robert had insisted on going to Scotland with her less than a week after that to spread Duke's ashes.

Why does he insist on spending so much time with her and Robin? Of course, he wouldn't let anything happen to Robin or herself for that matter but it was like they were always together, she had even told him he needed to spend more time with Kate. Then she sighed, remembering Robin mentioned that Kate had gotten upset when they were talking about Italy a while ago. When Anna talked to her about it, Kate had told her Robert was talking about their wedding in his sleep. It had to be because of Sean confession, him insisting if it hadn't been for him they would have stayed together, that they would still be married. Maybe that was true, maybe not it didn't matter now thought that was their past.

Anna couldn't deny she had noticed the tension between her and Kate lately, she wasn't trying to monopolize Robert's time he just insisted on protecting them. She exhaled loudly then closed her eyes she had to get some sleep she just had to figure out how to make her mind stop.

...

It had been a month since Katherine had ended their relationship, she had to admit Robert had made it clear he wasn't ready to give up on them but at the same time he was still very involved in whatever was going on with that author and Anna. No one would give her a straight answer but from the way Robert Anna and Sean were acting it was clear this man is not to be taking lightly. It has to be related to their time with WSB but they would never talk to her about any of that. Robert had even dragged Sinclair down to the station the night he had plans to meet Anna at her club. She still didn't understand that and Robert refused to talk about it. Sean had taken Robin and Anna out of town the same night, they were back now but Kate knew it had been to try and keep them safe. Who was this man and what had he done to them, how had he broken up Robert and Anna marriage she wondered? She had done a lot of thinking even if Robert was sure they could still have a relationship she wasn't.

Even before they had broken up Shep Casey had been around a lot. He would flirt and had made it clear he would like to take Kate out on a date. He seems nice and if she really was done with Robert what could it hurt to go out with someone else. Even if she didn't see it going anywhere, it could be nice to have a man pay attention to just her. He's a good-looking man and as far as she knew he didn't have an ex-wife that would always be very important, maybe more important than any other woman in his life.

Kate sighed, could she live with being second? This wasn't about Robin, she would always come first with Robert. She understood that Robin was the most important person in Robert's life, she loved how much he loved his daughter, but could she live with coming in second to Anna? That was a very different matter.

...

Robert's plan to take care of Faison while Anna and Robin were out of town hadn't worked. Anna had told them that she would handle him her way now. So far that hadn't been going well either, she and Robin had been back for a few weeks and she was now sure Faison wasn't going to give up until they were married. Anna was out on the docks looking out at the water, she had just come from another visit with him. He would try to kiss her, put his hands on her and it just made her skin crawl. Maybe the breeze could clear her senses and wash away any reminder of him.

Robert saw her standing there looking out at the water, when she closed her eyes and let the breeze blow through her hair, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really is. Maybe even more beautiful now than when she had been his wife. "Penny for your thought."

She smiled when she heard his voice then turned to look at him, "I'm trying to cleanse myself from the stink of having to spend time with that man." Anna shook her shoulders as if she was shaking off a chill. "I hate him being around me or when he puts his hands on me," another chill went through her body. "He thinking we are going to be a family, he actually believes that."

Robert walked over to her and put his hand on her back, "That is not going to happen. We are going to stop him," then he put his arms around her.

Anna leaned into him and sighed enjoying being in his arms, "It can't happen soon enough, I would love it if I never had to spend another minute with that man."

"Soon Luv," he stroked her hair, "We'll stop him. Anna, I hate that you have to spend any time with him at all. The thought of him anywhere near you makes my skin crawl." He held her closer not wanting to let her go. Robert wanted to protect her, to keep her as far away from that man as he could.

BOOM!

They both turned to look out at the water just in time to see a small boat burning on the water. They ran off to see if they could be of any assistance. The coast guard was already heading toward the accident when there reached pier 15, officers were already on scene, Robert took charge as soon as he got there.

...

The next morning Tiffany was reporting from the waterfront, the boat explosion that had happened the night before had claimed the lives of two men the owner of the boat one Jasper Long, and the author P.K. Sinclair who had recently purchased Wyndemere. Katherine was watching the report and couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, had the man that had been such a problem for Robert, Anna and Sean really died the night before? Was there really a chance that this could finally be behind them and that maybe just maybe Robert would have time for her again? Running the club keep her busy most night but she had to admit she did miss him. Is that enough though? Yes, she misses him, but there had been a distance between them for some time even before she had ended their engagement. He spent so much time with Anna, he was always there to protect them. He'd even picked their wedding day to help Duke get away, then he had gone to Scotland with Anna to spread Duke's ashes. Kate knew why she was thinking like this and had for a while now. She had said it to both of them, Robert and Anna still love each other. She sighed then went back to getting ready for the day, whatever it brings.

As Delafield's start to fill up for the evening, Katherine noticed Robert come in, she thought she might be seeing him tonight. "What can I do for you this evening commissioner?" she asked as he came over, once again she felt confused by what she felt for him and what she wanted.

"I think you must have heard by now that Fai, I mean P.K. Sinclare was killed last night." Katherine nodded then he continued, "Well that means that the threat that was hanging over our heads is gone. I will be conducting an investigation into the explosion, but I now have time to focus on winning you back."

"What if I don't want to be won back?" She wasn't really sure what she wanted but she wasn't just going to welcome him back with open arms and expect it to be different this time.

"Katie, I'm sorry that there are things I can't tell you about but that just part of who I am. There are things that if I talk about them, it puts people's lives in danger."

"Oh I understand that, but at least you have Anna to talk about that with, oh and Sean."

"They have the same training, same clearance. We were all involved with this mess in the past and when it resurfaced here we had to try and stop the threat."

"That answer sounds like another way of saying you will always keep things from me. If you don't mind I have to get back to work." Then Kate turned leaving him standing there, Robert turned and went to the bar, he decided to give her some time, he would try talking to her again later.

As the evening went on Robert watched the patrons at Delafield's and waited for a chance to talk to Kate again. When she smiled and walked back in his direction he grinned, "Kate do you have a minute for me?"

"I might be able to spare a minute, what can I do for you now?" She knew she was being difficult, but she wanted to protect herself. He had sat here for the better parts of two hours, the least she can do is talk to him again.

"Kate, I've missed you, I wish we were still together."

"That is interesting Robert, but I have been down that road and I'm not sure I want to take that trip again." She was going to say more but Angel came over and told Robert he had a call. When he answered it Robert had to leave, he had to get down to the police station, He told Kate that their conversation wasn't done and he would be talking to her again. Kate sighed watching him leave, always something else right Robert she thought.

At the station, he was surprised to see Sean waiting for him in his office, "What's going on, was it you that called me in?" There was a knock then Anna walked in as well. "What are you doing here?"

"Sean called and told me to meet him here."

"Yes, I did. We need to make sure that was really Faison that died in that explosion last night. We also need to find out why that boat exploded."

"You think he may have faked his death again, why? He was here to get Anna, and he thought that was going to happen, why would he decide to vanish now?"

"Robert's right, it doesn't make sense that he would want to go into hiding right now. Well unless there are other people that want to get revenge and found out where he was."

"That's a possibility, I'm sure he's ruined many a life in his time," Sean agreed. "Is there any information on the explosion yet?"

"There wasn't much that didn't end up at the bottom of the harbour, so there isn't much to go on. There were several witnesses and they all said the same thing, all of the sudden there was an explosion, there was no fire beforehand, just boom."

"We were there, that's what happened, just a sudden explosion," she confirmed. "So it could have been set deliberately?" Anna suggested.

"Anythings possible. Sean is this all you called us down here for?" Robert asked.

"Mostly, I just want to know for sure that he is dead this time. That the body that they pulled out of the water is really him."

"I went down and looked at the body myself, but if it will make the two of you feel better I think we should all go have a look, put your minds at ease," Robert suggested. Sean and Anna both quickly agreed and they went down to the morgue to see for themselves.

After they were all satisfied that the body was indeed Faison, Anna and Robert went back to his office, "Does that make you feel better?" Robert asked once they were alone.

Anna was already pacing, then looked at Robert, "Yeah I think it does. Can this really be over, just like that? He's out of our lives again and for good this time?"

"That is Cesar Faison down in the morgue, we all agree on that. Anna sit down, I can't watch you pace right now, please." She stopped and looked at him then sat down. "Anna he's dead, he can't hurt you now, he will never tell anyone about your past."

Anna sighed, "Robert, can that really be behind me? Robin will never have to know what I did, what you couldn't forgive."

"Sean and I are the only other people that know and neither of us will ever say a thing. Anna, I understand about the last mission I know you didn't have a choice, you know that right? If I'd had all the facts then I should have been able to forgive you, my pride may have gotten in the way for a while but I don't hold any of that against you. You were young and made mistakes, I know in the end you were trying to save my life. I do forgive you."

Anna exhaled loudly, "Thank you, I needed to hear that, I made a real mess of things then and Sean's right things could have been a lot different but at least I have you as a friend, you're a part of our daughter's life." She smiled at Robert, "It's over, I don't have to worry anymore."

Robert walked over to her, "It's over Luv. It's all in the past and that is where it's going to stay. Now let's get out of here, you should go home to that wonderful daughter of ours." Anna got up and he gave her a hug, then they left his office together.

After Anna had gotten home she had gotten ready for bed but was having trouble falling asleep. So much had happened in a short time. From Sean's confession to Robert and Kate's break up now Faison is finally dead. Could it be true this time, is he really out of her life for good this time? She had thought that once before but he had returned. As she lay in bed she started thinking about all of it. Since Faison had set foot in Port Charles she had been terrified that Robin would learn about her past, but now he was gone and couldn't hold that threat over her head any longer. Robert and Sean knew but they had for years and would never tell another soul.

What she hadn't expected was Sean confession. He had broken her and Robert marriage up, well Sean and Faison. She could have walked away from all of that, they could have been together. Robert was the first person that made her feel like she belonged somewhere like there was someone that would always be there for her. Even after he had left her she loved only him, she hadn't wanted another man. Once they had become friends she had moved on, but a part of her will always love Robert. Duke is gone now, is it wrong that she would be thinking about Robert like this again? Especially after learning about what Sean and Faison had done? As they had left Robert's office he had put his hand on her back, something he always did. Why then did it seem so different tonight? Why had she wanted to lean in closer, why did she want him to hold her?

It had been a while since she had thought about Robert as more than just her friend but lately, he had been making more appearances in her thoughts. Anna smiled, the thoughts she's been having about him were anything but innocent. The thought of being in his arms again to be kissed by him would enter her mind when she'd see him. It was alone at night that her thoughts were a lot more interesting. Anna had to remind herself that Robert just needed a friend, he needed her to be there for him like he had always been there for her. Some days it was just harder to keep that straight in her mind. She closed her eyes willing herself to fall asleep.

...

It had been over a week since Faison had died in that explosion, Robert was glad that he was out of their lives again, but didn't like that there was no evidence to explain why it had happened. At least it meant he was no longer a problem. Anna and Robin could go back to life as normal, his, on the other hand, might not. So far he had been getting the cold shoulder from Kate, and last night Sean had told him she was going out on another date with Shep Casey. Maybe she was moving on and they really were over, they'd had a good thing but maybe he had to try letting it go too. He walked through the living room of the cottage, maybe this is something he should give up too. He had plans to meet Sean later that afternoon it might be time to ask for a little advice.

Sean and Robert meet at Kelly's for lunch, while they waited for their meal Robert asked, "So by any chance do you know of a place I could rent?"

"What you don't want to live at the cottage anymore? I thought you loved it out there."

"I think it's time I'm back in the center of things, I'm a little too removed out there. Besides, I don't think Katie is willing to give us another chance and it just doesn't have that same feel to it now," Robert explained.

"Are you sure about that? I really thought the two of you had something."

"So did I, maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Robert took a sip of coffee then their food arrived, "Did I tell you she told me I'm still in love with Anna the night she ended it between us?"

Sean was a little surprised, not that he hadn't thought that very same thing many times himself. "No, she actually said that?" he asked, "You two were spending a lot of time together she might have gotten the wrong impression."

"I told Kate as much. I was making sure my family was safe and dealing with a madman obsessed with Anna, I had to help her," Robert insisted.

Sean couldn't help but wonder who Robert was trying to convince of that. It hadn't been that long after he'd admitted his part in the ending of their marriage that Kate broke it off with Robert. That couldn't just be a coincidence, could it? "But you couldn't tell her why you were doing it could you?"

"Of course not." Robert put his head back and rubbed his eyes, then said "She heard Anna and I talking and I say something like he broke us up thirteen years ago he won't take you away again, but she missed a lot of that conversation. I don't think she wants to hear it now either." When he looked back at Sean he wasn't even looking at him. "What's going on you look like you've seen a ghost. Faison?" he turned to look at whatever Sean was seeing.

"No," Sean said still looking out the window. "Robert I could have sworn I just saw Holly."

"What?" Robert looked back at him. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm telling you I could have sworn Holly looked right in that window then was gone."

"I think you've been spiking your coffee."

Sean smiled, of course, he hadn't seen Holly, "You're right. You're right, I'm sure it was just a dark-haired woman who looked a little like her and my brain just thought Holly." They talked a little longer then Sean asked, "Are you really giving up on you and Kate?"

"I think I'll go down to Delafield's again tonight and try to get her to talk to me. If she's not willing to listen I think I have to let it go." When they were done eating they both left, Robert went back to the station, he wanted to think about how he could say to get Kate to listen to him this time.

That evening when he went to Delafields it was another busy night, he had to admit her club seemed to be a hit. He watched Katherine work the room for a while then wandered over to talk to her. "You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Robert. I don't have time to talk tonight."

He could tell she wasn't interested in anything he had to say, "Can I interest you in a dance?" She looked at him what could it hurt, she still wasn't sure what she wanted to do but she had always liked dancing with him. She agreed then he led her to the dance floor. As they danced he asked, "Katie can we meet and have coffee some afternoon? I really want to talk to you, and I understand that you're busy here in the evening."

"I think you're right we should meet for coffee and talk. Can I let you know when it's good for me?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. As they danced Robert asked her how she was and made small talk. When the song ended they walked towards the bar together, still talking he looked up and was shocked, had Sean been right earlier? He made eye contact with a woman just as she turned and left, he must be wrong but she looked just like Holly. "Thank you for the dance, and let me know when we can have that talk alright."

"I will, I need to get back to work."

Robert said goodnight then left he was hoping to catch up with the woman just to prove to himself he wasn't seeing things. Once he was outside he didn't see anyone, he made his way to the docks but there was no one there that looked like Holly. After he walked for a while he decided he needed to talk to someone and went over to Anna's.

"What brings you here at this time of night?" Anna asked as she opened the door.

"I think I might be going crazy so I figured you'd be the best judge of that." He walked over and sat on her couch. "Robin in bed already?"

"Yeah, she just went to bed. What do you mean you think you're going crazy?" she asked with a smile.

"I thought I just saw Holly." He looked at her and saw the look of surprise. "See sounds crazy, I was at Delafield's I was walking towards the bar with Kate and I looked up and there she was. We looked right at each other, then the woman just walked out."

She sat down beside him, "Then it wasn't Holly if she was alive wouldn't she want to talk to you." Anna understood why he thought he was going crazy. "It must have just been someone that looked like her."

"We made eye contact, I would swear that it was her."

"Robert she'd dead, she has been for years."

"Usually I would just think my mind is playing tricks on me, but Sean actually thought he saw her earlier today as well."

"What? When was this? Where was this?" Anna asked. Robert told her about them going for lunch and Sean thinking he saw her look in the window. "So maybe she was just on your mind, and that's why you thought that woman looked like her, maybe she was the same woman Sean had seen earlier."

"So I'm not crazy then? It was just some woman that looked like her."

Anna smiled at him, "You're not crazy Robert. Were you there to talk to Kate?"

"Yes, I'm not sure if we've got a chance but at least she's agreed that we need to talk. I think she might be moving on though."

Anna leaned back on the couch, they were now sitting shoulder to shoulder. "You can't just give up on her."

"I might have to, I think the demands of my job and the need for secrecy might be more then she's willing to except."

Anna rested her head on his shoulder, "The secrets that you can tell me but not her. Robert that won't be easy for any woman to except."

"I'm police commissioner, I was a WSB agent there are things I can not talk about," he said getting a little upset.

"I understand all of that Robert, the bigger problem may be that you will tell me."

"Of course I'll tell you, more often than not you're involved in the investigations."

Anna smiled, he didn't even hear it when he said it himself, she was the one he trusted with his secrets, "Oh what am I going to do with you Scorpio?"

He looked down at her, "Hopefully always be there when I need to talk." She was his best friend and was always there when he needed her like he always wanted to be there for her. They talked for a little while longer then he left to head home.

Once he was home Robert let himself think back to what had happened after Sean had confessed to him and Anna. The morning after Kate had said he had been talking about Anna and their wedding day in his sleep. It had to be because of what Sean had told them, Robert was sure that's all it was, but once he was alone with Anna he wasn't so sure. They had both been in so much pain and so confused when they had walked out of Sean's room, there had been touching, a need to touch each other like they were sinking and need to hold onto the only thing there, each other. If Kate hadn't shown up when she did Robert felt sure he would have taken Anna in his arms needed to find comfort from each other. Seeing Anna's face as he had left he felt everything he saw on her face, the pain and loss and that they needed to deal with what they had just been told.

The day after when they were waiting for Sean and it was just the two of them in the room, Robert could tell they were both acting differently. All alone neither of them seemed to want to say what was needed. At the time Robert knew no matter what he was feeling for Anna then, he was engaged to Kate. Even if they admit they can't stop thinking about what might have been, he couldn't have acted on it. When Anna handed him his tie, there was that spark, it hadn't been that strong in a long time but now it was back with full force. Robert had wondered what was going on, even when Anna agreed it was strange and they tried to make light of it Robert couldn't stop thinking what if.

He knew they were both trying to act like it didn't matter what Sean had said about them staying together, but he also knew just how special it had been when they were together. He had truly believed he had met the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Robert exhaled and rubbed his face, he has to stop thinking about this. Since the break up with Kate, he had been turning to Anna a lot and she was always there for him but he had to make sure he didn't read more into it than that. She is his best friend, he's there for her and she's there for him, that has to be what's going on. Just because he's starting to feel like he wants more doesn't mean Anna feels the same.

...

Three days after agreeing to meet for coffee Kate met Robert at Kelly's, "Hi thanks for coming."

"I know you want to talk and I think we need to as well," Kate said as she joined him.

After they both had a cup of coffee, Robert looked at her, "Kate, I know you hate that I can't always tell you what I'm working on. There is more than one reason for that." He tried to take her hand but she pulled it away, "I need to keep you safe from the dangers of my job, and sometimes just knowing what I'm doing can put you in danger. If people think they can get information out of you then you become a target."

"I'm a target but Anna is a confidant? She gets to know."

"Kate she is trained to deal with threats, she can take care of herself. You are a concert pianist, a nightclub owner, I don't see you taking down perps."

"What about the fact you are always with her, you would do anything to protect her."

"Kate she is the mother of my daughter, of course, I need to protect her, but I protect you as well."

"I don't have mysterious men from my past showing up here that I require around the clock protection from."

"Kate, I can't tell you anything about that, but yes both her and Robin needed to be protected from him. Look I want to talk about us."

"Hello Robert."

Kate and Robert looked up at the same time, all the colour drained from Robert's face, "Holly?"

Kate looked at her then back at Robert, clearly, he was shocked to see her. "Holly? As in your dead wife?"

"Clearly I'm not dead," she said with a smile.

"Holly?" Robert asked again he still couldn't think straight.

"He told me you were dead. Everyone thinks you're dead," Kate told her. What was going on here she wondered. The look on Robert's face clearly says he had no idea she was alive. "Are you going to explain how you're here?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, this is between my husband and myself, Miss?

"Delafield, Katherine Delafield."

Holly knew that name this is the woman that Robert's engaged to, "Oh, I guess this might concern you a little."

"You were killed in a plane crash, I was on assignment when I got the news. You were killed when a private plane crashed in the outback." Robert was staring at her in disbelief.

"I was in a car crash actually, in England."

"What?"

"I was in a coma for some time after but I didn't die."

"Then where the hell have you been? Now you're just going to waltz back in here like nothing happened. It's been years, how long were you in a coma for?"

"Six months," she admitted.

"Six months? So why didn't you contact me? I deserved to know didn't I?"

"We didn't leave on very good terms the last time we talked."

"I deserved to know." Robert was getting upset now. He looked at Kate, "I'm still married to her, I would have been a bigamist if we had gotten married when we'd planned." Then he looked back at Holly, "Do you have any idea how messed up that is?"

"Like finding out you'd been married before only because your ex showed up at our home."

"There's a big difference, Anna and I were divorced." Robert got up and left he wasn't ready to deal with any of this.

Ruby came over to the table and was about to ask if she needed anything when she turned to face her, Ruby dropped the cup in her hand, "Holly?" Kate was sure that everyone truly did believe that she had been dead so how is it she is here now.

After Robert had left Kelly's he went down to the docks, he always went down to the docks when he needed to think. He walked for some time before ending up at his favourite spot, he sat and looked out at the water trying to make sense of what just happened. How was she alive? If she was only in a coma for six months why is this the first time he has heard from her? So many questions were running through his mind and he just didn't have any answers. It was already getting dark when he left, he didn't know where he was going but he needed to go somewhere. When he got to Anna's he walked in without knock, Anna and Robin were sitting on the couch, "Well I'm not crazy, it was Holly I saw the other night."

"See mom I told you I saw her, she was coming out of Kelly's, Ruby told me it was her," Robin insisted.

Robert dropped into the chair by the couch, "That's where I saw her, and I talked to her it is definitely Holly."

"Robin, can you give us some time to talk?" Robin agreed and got up and went to her room. Anna got up and grabbed two glasses and a bottle then came back and sat down. She handed him a glass, "What did she say?"

"Hello Robert." He drank it down in one shot and refilled his glass, "She wasn't in a plane crash she wasn't even in Australia."

"Then why were you told she was dead?"

"I have no idea. She said there was a car crash, that she was in a coma for six months, but that doesn't explain anything Anna." He finished another glass, "She been out there all this time and never once tried to contact me, I don't understand that." Anna couldn't make sense of it either. When Robin had come home and told her she had seen Holly she had been very confused but it must be true. "I have no idea why she's here now but clearly it was her I saw the other night."

"Robert, I'm going to find out what happened. We will get you answers, this is now the most important case Devane Donely has. We are going to get you the answers you need."

"Thank you, Anna." They sat and talked for quite some time he told her everything Holly had said then they just talked about all the questions he now had. It was late and Anna didn't want him to drive so she made him a bed on the couch. Anna had just crawled into bed when her phone rang, it was Sean looking for Robert. She told Sean he'd had too much to drink and was now sleeping on her couch. She also confirmed that yes Holly was indeed alive and in Port Charles. They agreed to meet at the office first thing in the morning then she hung up.

...

Sean and Anna were in their office talking about what Robert had told her the night before. If they knew where in England the crash had happened it would help but at least they knew approximately when it had happened. They were going to get answers for Robert because neither of them felt Holly was going to tell him the truth.

"Why was he told it was a plane crash? And why was she in England?" Sean asked.

"I have no idea, neither does Robert."

"I think it's time we find Holly and get some information out of her." Sean stood up then looked at Anna, "Are you coming?" She got up and followed him out, they told Felicia they didn't know how long they were going to be gone. It didn't take them long to find Holly, she was staying at the Port Charles Hotel. They went up to her room and knocked on her door. When she answered Sean didn't wait to be invited in he just pushed in past her, Anna followed him inside. "You had better start talking, we want answers," Sean said as he sat down in one of the chairs in her room, it was clear he wasn't going to leave until she talked to them.

"Sean and Anna two of my favourite people," she said sarcastically. "Why are you here."

"You show up out of the blue and you wonder why we're here. Robert deserves answers and we've come to get them," Sean told her.

"Why were you in England?" Anna asked.

"My husband was here with you what does it matter where I was?"

"Why didn't you tell him you were alive?" Sean asked.

"I don't think he cared."

"Holly you can't be serious. When he came here and told us you were dead he admitted there had been problems between the two of you but that doesn't mean he didn't care, that he wasn't upset by your death," Sean told her.

"At least he had Anna to comfort him."

"I am not the bad the guy here. You hid the fact you're alive from your husband for years, you couldn't even be bothered to call him and say hey I'm alive but don't want to be with you so let's get divorced."

"Who says I didn't want to be with him?"

"Your actions do," Sean said and stood back up. "If you wanted to be with Robert you would have contacted him a hell of a lot sooner then this."

"Maybe I knew he didn't want to be with me. Now if you don't mind I think the two of you should leave before I call security to have you removed."

Sean and Anna looked at each other, then left. Once they were in the hallway Anna turned to Sean, "That was about what I thought would happen. She still doesn't like us much."

Sean looked at her and smile, "No she does not."

...

Robert was in his office but was too distracted to concentrate on work, he was pacing when there was a knock at his door he didn't want to see anyone but still called for them to come in. Anna poked her head in first then walked in, as soon as she saw him she could tell he was still struggling to understand everything. She walked over and gave him a hug, "It looks like you could use one of these."

Robert put his arms around her and they held each other, "Thank you, I did need this."

Anna stepped back and looked up at him and touched his cheek and smiled at him. "So Sean thought we should try and get some answers from Holly for you." He gave her a concerned look and Anna smiled again, "Yeah that didn't go so well, it's clear she still doesn't like us."

"What her kidnapper and the woman she thought I was having an affair with. I wonder why?" It was a real smile that formed on his lips and Anna was happy about that.

"She really thought we were having an affair?"

"Well it would only come up when we were arguing, so it might have been more of a suspicion than a belief."

"That doesn't really make it better." Anna turned, looking around his office, "Have you tried talking to her again?"

"No, I'm waiting for some papers to take to her then I'll see if she's going to tell me anything else." Robert went and leaned on the edge of his desk.

"She's staying at the Port Charles Hotel room 512. Sean is at the office looking into this for you. We are going to get some answers." Anna sat down right next to him, "We asked her why she hadn't contacted you, she didn't give us a reason but said she didn't think you would want to hear from her."

"It was worse at the end then I let on to but I still would have wanted to know she was alive. If our marriage was over then it should have been ended properly. I should have known she was out there somewhere. I don't hate her, I cared what happened to her I was heartbroken when thought she was dead, even if." Robert stopped before saying anything else.

Anna knew not to push. If it was something he wanted to tell her he would do it when he was ready. She leaned into him a bit, "I'm here when you need to talk, remember that."

"I know you are. What would I do without you?"

"Probably have fewer problems in your relationships." When Robert started to laugh she did as well, she knew he needed to be distracted. "I should let you get back to work," Anna got up to leave and Robert grabbed her hand, she felt that same spark she'd felt the day after Sean had talked to them and she handed him his tie. She tried to ignore it but wondered if he had noticed as well.

As soon as he touched her hand he wanted to pull her into his arms, hold her close to him. He wasn't sure why he was starting to have these thoughts about her again but he couldn't deny he was, "Thanks for coming here, I might stop by later to visit Robin. I think she wanted to talk this morning but my head was a little too foggy," then he gave her a quick hug.

"Did you want to join us for supper then, you're always welcome," he agreed and Anna left his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been four days since Holly had come over and interrupted her coffee date with Robert, now all anyone could talk about was the fact Holly was back from the dead and that she must be here to reconnect with Robert. Kate had seen that first meeting and wasn't really sure that was why she's here but wasn't telling anyone anything different. She hadn't talked to Robert since then either and wasn't really sure what was going on now, she had gone out with Shep a couple times now and was surprised that she'd had a good time. Kate didn't think there was ever going to be anything between her and Shep but it was a nice distraction. She now knew she had been right to end things with Robert, his life, his past was more then she felt she could handle, no matter how she felt for him. Now that he has a wife walking around Port Charles she was happy to be away from all of that. She was on her way to the club from Kelly's and had some time to kill so was out walking on the docks when she saw Robert and Holly talking.

"I only really need to know two things and then there is one thing I need from you," Robert told her, he was trying to sound calm.

Kate couldn't help but think Holly looked a little upset, then she heard her ask, "What do you want to know?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive?"

"Did it matter to you?"

"Holly that is not an answer, and of course it mattered." Robert didn't think she believed him but didn't really care either, "Fine, then what are you doing here now?"

"I came back for you. I was angry before you were always here, for Anna for Robin, I still love you, Robert."

"You still love me? That's rich."

"I was in a coma what did you want me to do?"

"Yeah for six months, it's been years." Holly just stared at him, "You left me, remember. Oh you needed space but actually you hated my job, you hated that I was gone."

"Oh, it was your job? Right! You were here for months on end with your precious Anna."

"There were things that needed my attention here my friends needed my help."

"These things, these friends, you mean Anna."

"Robin called me because her mother was in danger, I stayed until that mess was taken care of."

"Yes and you came back to Australia, but you couldn't get back here fast enough," Holly shot back.

"I got assignments that sent me different places and yes one required me to be here, besides I had already been told you were dead when I came back."

"To protect Anna I'm sure," Holly said bitterly.

"It was Sean actually, top ranking WSB agents were being targeted and he was next on the hit list."

Holly hadn't known any of this but that didn't change how she felt. "I'm sure you enjoyed your nights with Anna."

"My nights on her couch you mean," Robert corrected. "We were all in danger and I was not going to let anything happen to Robin. I had just gotten back here, back to Robin and we sent her to Italy to keep her safe. It tore me apart having to send her away."

Holly hardly heard anything he said about Robin, "The couch, of course, because Anna would never invite you into her bed," she accused snidely.

"No, she wouldn't. It's a shame you can't say the same about your ex," he said angerly.

Holly was shocked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Singapore!" Robert waited for her to answer but she just stared at him. "Don't play dumb Holly. While you were sending me love notes, you were screwing my married friend." Holly's face dropped. "That's right I knew. I knew about the baby too!"

"Robert, I..."

"When your doctor's office called to confirm your appointment I was a little confused, not that you were pregnant but that you were four months pregnant. I'd been on the wrong side of the planet to be the father."

"Robert I don't know what to say."

Robert had held this all inside for far too long, "Luke!" he yelled, "Luke Spencer! I married you when you were pregnant with his child so you could stay in this country. You lost that baby but we fell in love. I was never unfaithful not once. Yes there were conversations that could have lead to more, there were moments but Anna and I never crossed that line," Robert paused, he was having trouble controlling his anger. "You and Spencer were both married! I won't tell Laura because I can't stand the thought of causing her the pain I went through."

Holly was even more confused now, "How did you know it was Luke's?"

"I have certain skills remember. I know how to find things out," he told her bitterly. "When you left needing space I assumed it was so you could have your child in secrete hoping I would never know about it." Robert pulled papers out of the envelope he was holding, "I've already signed them, you can read them over but I want a divorce."

"I'll read them and bring them to your office once they're signed."

As Robert walked away Kate wondered how many times Holly had accused him of being in love with Anna. She clearly had been a problem in their relationship as well. Even if that was true Kate knew he could use a friend right now. She went back to the club to make a call. "Hello Anna, I think Robert could really use a someone to talk to right now."

"Kate? What happened did you two have another fight."

"No, I think we've moved past that. I just overheard him and Holly, they got into quite the argument."

"Do you know where he went?"

"He walked off down the docks."

"OK, I'll go find him. Thanks, Kate." Anna left her office right after she hung up, it had to have been quite the argument for Kate to have called her. If he was on the docks she was pretty sure she knew where he'd be by now. Sure enough, he was right where she'd expected, he was sitting on a crate looking out at the water. They had both spent many hours here thinking. "Penny for your thoughts."

Robert turned and smiled, "How did you know I needed you?"

"I have my ways," she said with a smile. "Kate called me actually. She said she heard you and Holly arguing."

"And she called you," he looked at her questioningly. "Oh, Anna I don't even know where to start on this one. I gave Holly the divorce papers she said she'll drop them off at the office after she's read them over and signed them."

"That couldn't have been what you were arguing about, she walking away from your marriage and let you think she was dead for close to four years." Anna came and leaned on the same crate he was sitting on.

"No that was just how I ended it," he admitted. He took a moment the asked, "Kate heard Holly and me?"

"Yeah, I don't know what she heard but she said it was quite the argument."

"I think I'll have to find out what she heard and ask her not to repeat it."

"What were you talking about?" Anna knew he would only tell her if he wanted to.

"The other day I mentioned that it was worse at the end then I would let on to." He looked at Anna and nodded, "I have never told anyone this. Holly didn't even know that I knew." He took a deep breath, "She was pregnant when she was believed to have died." Anna gasped, "That's not the kicker. It wasn't my baby."

"Robert! You aren't serious. Holly was unfaithful?"

"It's hard to impregnate someone when you're celibate in Port Charles and you think they're in Australia." Robert brought his hand to his face and rubbed his forehead. "She accused us of having an affair again while we were talking today. I didn't even mean to say it and I can't even remember exactly what she said. It was something about you inviting me into your bed, and I shot back with you never would but the same couldn't be said about her ex."

Anna thought about what he had just told her, "You mean," Anna paused, "wait she was with?"

"Luke, if Kate heard that part I don't want it getting around. If he has told Laura or if she finds out on her own that's their business but I don't want it coming from me. They still have family here and that isn't how Laura should find out if she doesn't already know, I don't want her to hurt like I did."

"Doesn't she deserve to know?"

"Anna when Duke told you about him and Olivia wasn't it better that he was honest, that he was the one that told you? I don't want Laura getting a phone call and someone telling her something like this. Besides she might already know and maybe they've moved past it, to bring it up now would just cause more pain."

Anna patted his leg, "You're a good man Scorpio. You're right I wouldn't want to get a phone call telling me that." Anna left her hand on his leg not really paying attention to what she was doing. "Is that why you never said anything, you didn't want to deal with that pain again?"

"Yeah, if no one knew it was kind of like it never happen."

"You could have talked to someone about it."

"It was just easier to leave it in the past."

"Oh, Robert I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault you have nothing to be sorry for." When he squeezed her hand that was still on his leg Anna realized she had been rubbing his leg. "Do you know if Kate was at the club? I think we should go talk to her then I'm taking you out to dinner?"

"I think she was." Then Robert brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, he was still holding her hand when he got up and they walk away. As they walked together Anna found herself repeating, he needs a friend, he needs a friend in her head. Ever since Sean told them he set them up to end their marriage she had found herself wondering what if a lot, thinking about him in a way she hadn't let herself do in years. He and Kate had just broken up, now Holly was back from the dead, he needed her friendship right now that's all.

Kate was a little surprised when Robert and Anna came in together, the club wasn't actually open yet but she didn't really think that was why they were there, she did notice Robert's hand was on her lower back as they came through the door. Anna stopped to talked to Angel and Robert walked toward Kate, "Can I have a quick word with you?" he asked. Kate nodded and lead him over to one of the tables. "First, thank you for calling Anna, I needed to talk to someone. She said you overheard Holly and me."

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, I was on my way here and I heard the two of you," Kate explained.

Robert looked down at his hands then back at her, "I don't know what you heard, but until today no one knew about what was brought up at the end of our conversation."

"You mean the infidelity."

"Yes. Kate, I know the names probably mean nothing to you but Luke and Laura both still have family here. It was years ago and maybe Laura already knows, maybe she doesn't but I don't want it getting back to her that her husband cheated because of me. I'm close to both of them and I don't want to cause her any pain."

"You're close to the man who slept with your wife?"

"By the end, it wasn't a perfect marriage, I was away too often. Holly had actually dated him first, I won't try to justify it or explain it. All I know is when I found out she was pregnant I knew I couldn't be the father, and because of who I am I investigated and found out who she had been with. I didn't even have time to try and figure it all out in my head before she left claiming she needed time to think, then she apparently died." He looked down at his hands again. "I was working for the WSB again, plus I was here a lot. I guess the marriage fell apart. It's in the past and I want it to stay there."

"I understand Robert, and I won't repeat anything I heard outside or what you've just told me."

"Thank you, Kate. I should let you get back to work, I know you're opening soon." He got up and joined Anna, he talked to Angel for a few minutes then they left together. As they walked out the door he asked, "Did you want to change before we go for dinner, and where did you want to go?"

"Why don't we just go to Kelly's tonight, no need to change."

"Are you sure?" Anna smiled and nodded. "Well alright but I will have to take you out again soon somewhere you might want to get dressed up a little for. You have been so great to me lately, and I really do appreciate it." She smiled at him as they walked away.

...

Holly was back in her room sitting on her bed, she had read over the divorce papers Robert gave her three times now and it was all very straightforward. She had a pen in her hand but still hadn't signed them. She was about to put the pen down for the ninth time but instead, she signed the papers. Maybe she should just give him what he wants. Had she really thought she could just show up here out of the blue and he would welcome her back with open arms. That he would just accept that she had been gone but is back now and not want an explanation. She could have come looking for him when she came out of the coma. She could have contacted him, she's known where he was but the truth of it was she hadn't wanted to.

Had she fallen out of love with Robert before she'd had the affair, or had she been with Luke because she was sure he was having an affair with Anna? She still couldn't believe Robert had known about her affair with Luke, about the baby. She knew it had been a boy but he was given up for adoption while she was still in the hospital but at least the baby had survived the crash.

Holly got up and put the divorce papers back in the envelope they had been in, she would drop them off tomorrow. Maybe she could try talking to Robert again when she drops them off. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say but knew they needed to talk. She had thought about going out tonight but after today all she wanted to do was hide away in her room.

...

"Why don't you come in for a drink?" Anna offered after they'd eaten. It was still fairly early and she was a little worried about him just heading home and being alone. "Robin's over at a friend's and Olin's gone for the night, we can sit and talk some more if you want."

"I think I'm going to take a raincheck. I think I need to be alone for a while just process everything going on in my head."

"OK, but if you want to talk later give me a call or come over. I worry about you out there all by yourself with everything that happened today. I can't even imagine what's going on in your head tonight."

"I will keep that in mind. I had kept that tucked away for so long, now it's screaming in my head, my wife cheated on me with one of my best friends." Robert was about to turn to leave, "Yeah I see what you mean maybe I should stay for a drink." Then Robert followed Anna inside, he could see himself being very angry tonight.

"Did you want a drink?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think I need the caffeine from coffee and booze might not be the best tonight either, or I'll spending another night on your couch."

Anna looked at him, "I don't mind," then smiled realizing just how true that was, she liked when he was here. "We'll just sit maybe find something on TV to watch, we can talk if you want to."

"TV seems like a good idea, and I don't think I want to talk about it anymore." They went and sat on the couch together and Robert found something to watch, again they were sitting right beside each other. They found a sitcom and when that was over they watched the new. Not much had been happening in Port Charles so there were a few fluff pieces but nothing all that interesting. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Anna." She had her head resting on his shoulder again and his arm was around her shoulder.

"You'd be a mess," she said and smiled up at him.

He smiled, "Yeah you're probably right." When their eyes meet Robert felt an urge to kiss her, they held each other gaze for a moment then Anna sat up a little she was now facing him more directly, he slowly reached up and touched her cheek, she didn't look away. He had been thinking about kissing her a lot lately so he started to lean in closer, all of the sudden he heard the front door close.

"Hi mom, I'm home." Robert brought his hand down and he and Anna both looked over at Robin. "Oh, hi dad I thought that was your car out front."

"Hi, sweetheart. Yeah, I just needed to talk to your mom some this evening. How was your day?"

"Fine," Robin came and sat down beside Robert, "How are you doing?"

"I've had better weeks, but I'm getting through. I don't want you worrying about me alright, I've got your mom for that."

"We both worry about you, dad. I still can't believe Holly is alive, other kids keep asking me about it and it so annoying. I guess everyone is speculating if you'll stay with Kate or go back to Holly and want me to give them the inside scope. People I never talk to are coming up to me and say things like, my mom was wondering. It's so annoying."

"Why do they care?" he asked. "What are you telling them?"

"That I don't know and it's none of their business."

"Good, but for your ears only, I don't think there's a future for Kate and I. When she broke off the engagement I think that was really the end. As for Holly I gave her divorce papers earlier today, I am not interested in starting up with her again."

"OK, I won't tell anyone that but it is nice to know. Of course when that is out there then the kids with single mom's will start asking about you again. You know dad everyone seems to think you're quite the catch."

"Maybe I'm not meant to be caught. That might be part of my problem."

"Maybe, or maybe you're just not dating the right woman, you need someone that really understands you and what you do," she told him and glanced at her mom. "I have to call Lisa." Robin gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek then got up and left her parents alone. As she walked to her room she couldn't help but wonder what she had just walked in on. She felt like she interrupted them as soon as she came in. If the other two women were out of the picture maybe her dad would finally see the woman that he's meant to be with has been right in front of him all along.

After he'd heard Robin's door close Robert looked at Anna again, she was now a little further from him she had shifted slightly when Robin had sat down. Was she feeling the things he was, why was he feeling this pull towards her lately? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? "I think I should be going, I need to spend some time alone."

"Alright," Anna agreed. "Call me later if you need to talk." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek then got up and left. Anna watched him leave then put her head in her hands. There was no denying what had almost happened, that look when their eyes meet, she hadn't seen that look in years. She got up and decide to go soak in the bath for a while before bed.

...

When Anna got to the office Sean told her he was going to go on a little trip he wanted to get some answers about where Holly had been and why she was reported to have died in a plane crash. He already had his bag packed and his plane left in just over an hour. "Keep an eye on our old buddy while I'm gone alright."

"I will. Keep me posted," Sean said he would then left her office.

He had just left when Felicia came in, "You have an appointment in half an hour." Anna asked if it was a new client. "Well I don't think it's a client, she wants to talk to you so she made an appointment."

Anna looked up at her assuming she knew who it had to be, "Are you telling me I have to sit here and talk to Holly. Why would you let her make an appointment?"

"It not Holly, it's Kate."

"Kate? Why wouldn't she just come talk to me?"

"I think she wanted to make sure you had to be here, it sounded like she really wants to talk to you."

"Alright is there any new cases that need my attention? I could use a bit of a distraction."

"No nothing really, Sean wrapped up the things he was working on before he left. I think everyone is to busy enjoying this beautiful summer to have problems."

"Yeah, Robert was saying Lewis is basically covering everything at the station by himself so he has nothing to keep himself busy either. Why don't you sit we can chat since there's nothing else to do," Anna suggested.

"I think I will," Felicia said with a smile then sat down and they started talking about the baby that was on the way. It was so exciting that Frisco and Felicia were going to be parents. They were still talking and laughing when Kate got there. "Oh, hello Kate let me get out of here. I'll make sure you aren't bothered," then Felicia got up and left.

"Hi Kate, have a sit. I must admit I'm not really sure why you didn't just come down and talk to me."

"I wanted to make sure you were going to be here." Kate sat down in the chair Felicia had just left. "I really want to talk to you but I'm not sure you'll tell me anything."

"If this is about a case then I won't, if this is about P.K. Sinclair I'm not sure I can."

"Then it's good that it's neither." Since she had mentioned him Kate's curiosity got the better of her, "Robert told me he was the man that broke up your marriage."

"It wasn't as simple as that but he had a very large part in it as well as another man and a bad choice that I had made before I even met Robert."

"So you didn't cheat on him?"

"On Robert? No, of course not! He was the first man I ever loved and I was going to spent the rest of my life with him. As soon as we left the WSB we were going to get a little place to raise a family but I guess it was all just a dream because the choice I had made came to light and shattered everything. I was left scared and alone. Then I found out I was pregnant and to keep both my baby and Robert safe I hide the fact I had a child."

"I've never heard either of you talk about your marriage, and why it ended."

Anna looked up at Kate, "I guess with this Sinclair mess it's been on my mind a lot. Then recently we found out there was a lot more behind what happened then either of us knew at the time and it's just a lot to try and piece together."

"What could an author do that was so dangerous?"

"Robert really didn't tell you anything, did he? He wasn't an author when I knew him, he was a very dangerous man that has ruined many lives and didn't care what happened to anyone else as long as he got what he wanted. Please, can we not talk about him."

"Sorry of course, that wasn't what I wanted to talk about anyway." Kate cleared her throat before continuing, "I think of you as a friend and I want to ask you something but I don't want you to take it the wrong way." Anna nodded so Kate continued, "While I was listening to Robert and Holly yesterday I got the impression that you were a problem for their relationship as well. Were you trying to break them up or come between them?"

Anna put her head in her hands then exhaled. When she was ready to answer she looked back up at Kate. "I had not seen Robert since he walked out of my hospital room having just told me he wanted a divorce. I was living in New York and saw an article about him getting some award in the city. Even though he had told me he never wanted to see me again I had to see him."

"To tell him about Robin."

"No, she didn't even know I was her mother. I still loved him so much and just had to try and make him understand what had happened and why I had done what I had done. I came here, I met Holly and after I'd seen them together I knew he loved her, after a little time I realized I just wanted him to be happy. Once he understood what had happened and why, we were able to become friends."

"Why did Holly make it seem like the two of you had something going on then?" Kate asked.

"Robert was about to join her in Australia when a little girl showed up at his house, that was how he met Robin. He walked into his house and there she was standing there. When I found out she was missing and couldn't find her I came to Robert for help. He put the pieces together very quickly, and then we set out to find out who had taken her only to bring her to the man she didn't even know was her father. His departure from Port Charles was delayed for months, I think Holly understood that he wouldn't leave until he knew his daughter was safe."

"Why would she be in danger? Why couldn't she know who her parents were?" These had been questions she had wanted to ask Robert before but never had.

"As a child of not one but two WSB agents, the DVX would have loved to have gotten their hands on her. After the truth came out we've had to hide her away to protect her more than once."

"So if Holly understood why would she think you and Robert were,"

"Having an affair," Anna finished for her. "After Robert had joined Holly in Austraila Robin overheard some men threaten me. I was police chief at the time so she did the only thing that made sense to her, she called her daddy, the hero who could protect her mom. Of course, he came back and was here for a rather long time, I now know there were problems when he went back to Australia. It wasn't long after that he had a WSB assignment that brought him back here and he hasn't left since."

"Do you know what those problems were?"

"Kate that's between Robert and Holly. You overheard things he had never told a single soul until yesterday." Kate was still looking at her, hoping for some kind of answer. Anna leaned back and ran her hand through her hair, "He spent too much time with me, he was too busy trying to protect me, sound familiar?" Anna echoed the things Kate had said to Robert not all that long ago.

"That he tells you things he doesn't tell anyone else," Kate added. She shook her head then smiled slightly, "Why can't either of you see it? Why won't you admit that there is never going to be anyone more important to either of you than the other one?"

"What I did, he might be my friend but," Anna shook her head slightly then put her head in her hands again.

"Then you're blind and he's stupid," Kate told her matter of factly.

Anna looked up and smiled, "Sorry, what?"

"You're blind if you think he doesn't love you and doesn't think about you. He's stupid if he's going to let a mistake you made years ago keep him from what is going to make him truly happy." Kate got up to leave, "Anna you're the one that will make him happy the one he's meant to be with," then she left. As Kate left Anna's office she knew she was right, Robert and Anna really should be together. It had become so obvious they still had feelings for each other, that they loved each other but for whatever reason, they wouldn't admit it.

...

Robert was pacing in his office there was nothing at work that needed his attention, Guy has this place running like a well-oiled machine. He had to find something to do, there was so much going on in his head and none of it had anything to do with police work. It was already late afternoon and Holly had still not dropped off the divorce papers, was she really going to fight him on this? He just wanted a clean break, why should they still be legally married? Then there was a knock at his door, he went and opened it quickly hoping for any type of distraction. "Katie hi, come in." He closed the door behind her, "What brings you down here?" he asked as he went and sat at his desk.

"We never did finish that talk and I think we need to finish it."

"Oh right, I had kind of forgotten about that. I guess it's been a while since we met for coffee." He looked up at her, "Kate, I'm not sure the things I wanted to talk about matter now," he admitted.

"What had you wanted to talk about?"

"Us, but I've realized there isn't an us anymore," Kate slowly nodded her head in agreement. "I hope we can still be friends Katie."

"I'd like that," she told him with a smile.

"Kate I need to explain something to you. I know I was spending too much time with Anna and Robin, that I should have been with you more. That being said I couldn't let anything happened to either of them, you have to understand that."

"I do understand the need to keep them safe, look what happened to Sean and Frisco." They had both been shot when that crazy woman had tried to kill Robin.

Robert nodded, glad she understood that. "We found something out that neither Anna or I knew before," as he said this he saw Kate adjust in her chair. He took a deep breathe then continued, "When I left Anna I thought she had betrayed me, but when she came back into my life I found out she had actually done it to save my life. What we found out was that there were two men that used us, that set out to destroy us or our marriage at least."

"You don't have to tell me this," Kate could see this was hard for him to talk about.

"Yes, I do. I believe I owe you the truth, at least what I can tell you. Anna was forced to do something, and I was set up to find out about it. Anna was badly injured that night and because I wouldn't forgive her I demanded a divorce then left her in the hospital."

"You left her because of what you thought she'd done. Then she went into hiding and had Robin."

Robert just nodded, "I couldn't tell you before, I was so confused about everything going on in my head. You said I had been saying Anna's name in my sleep, that I said San Ramo as well. I had just found out the truth, being told that a life I had once wanted so much could have been a reality was a lot to process."

"Yeah, I guess that would be a lot to deal with." Kate was surprised he was telling her any of this actually. They had agreed that their relationship was over but it was nice that he was telling her about this. First Anna now Robert, they care about her feeling and neither one had wanted Kate to be hurt by what had gone on. Their connection to each other is still very strong and now to find out they could have had a real chance to be together, of course, he would be thinking about it. He's going to need a push to go after what's right in front of him as well.

Robert wasn't sure if he needed to tell her anything else about that so he changed the subject. "Kate about the cottage, I've been looking for somewhere else to live. That's your place and you should still be able to practice there if you want."

"Robert you love it out there, besides I now have a club I can practice in whenever I want."

"Loved," he corrected, "besides I think I should be closer to the action."

Kate thought about what he had said and knew he was telling her the truth about how he felt about the cottage. "There's the apartment above the club. It's close, there are two bedrooms, better for when Robin sleeps over," Kate suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Of course it is. It's furnished you can just pack up your belongs and move there. I have no connection to the place other than the fact that I own the building. Robert, I really mean it, you should move into the penthouse."

Robert was thinking about it, she was right it is nice and close to everything. "Are you really sure? It wouldn't be weird me living there?"

"Are you worried that I might see you taking other women up there?"

The thought hadn't even crossed his mind, he slowly shook his head, "Uh, um no. I hadn't meant that at all. I really just meant because we broke up."

Kate smiled, she believed him, "So do we have a deal?"

"As long as you're OK with me living there?"

"I am, I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise. Besides now I still have a tenant just in a different location. You can move in whenever you want."

"Oh is that how it works, you just like the income?" They smiled at each other, "Alright, I think we have a deal. Thank you, Katie."

She got up to leave before she opened the door she turned to him, "Robert, as long as it's Anna going up there with you I'm OK with that kind of female guest," then she left. Robert watched her leave, had she really just said that? Had she just told him to go after a relationship with Anna? He stared after her for a while just wondering about what she had said. Then he got up and started straightening his desk he might as well call it a day. He should go to the cottage and start packing he may even move into the penthouse tonight. He looked at his watch, it was just after five so he left.

...

"I told you I need to talk to dad, why can't we go out there?" Robin yelled.

"What is so important that you can't just call him?"

"Why are you being so difficult, mother?" They just stared at each other, "Fine I'll call him." Then Robin turned and went to her room, she wanted to get her parents together again. She was sure she'd interrupted something the other night. Robin wasn't sure what had been going on but they had been very close to each other, maybe she was just hoping she saw more then what was really going on. Either way, she knew they should be together, they're both single now and they're perfect for each other.

Her mom was right Robin didn't have a reason to see her father, she wanted them to talk some more, to see each other. Really see each other. Was it wrong that she wanted them to be a real family, Robin didn't think so. She picked up the phone in her room and called Robert. After she hung up she rushed back into the living room. "Mom!" she yelled, Anna rushed out of the kitchen, "Dad's moving."

"What? Where? Robin, what are you talking about?" Anna looked shocked.

Robin liked that response, her mom didn't want her father going anywhere. "He's moving out of the cottage, and into the penthouse above Delafield's"

Anna was even more confused now, "He's moving into the penthouse?"

"Yeah apparently he was talking to Kate about moving out of the cottage and she told him that the penthouse was empty. Dad said Kate insisted that if he was serious about moving so she could have her cottage back then she had to at least make sure he had somewhere to live."

"The way you were yelling I thought you meant moving away."

Robin tried to keep herself from smiling, "No mom I was just excited. This means he's a lot closer, I can even go over there some evening and I wouldn't have to bother you or Olin for a ride."

"Oh OK. There's even a spare room there for you. Did you talk to him about whatever you needed to?"

"Um, no but it can wait. I'm going to call some friends." Anna watched her walk away, teenagers she thought and smiled she's still got a few months before Robin even is a teenager. Anna shook her head before sitting down on the couch.

...

"Is there really nothing that needs my attention? I could really use something to do."

Guy looked at Robert and smiled, "You should be happy, maybe take some time off."

"I need to be busy not have more time on my hands, Guy."

Guy Lewis was sitting across from Robert at his desk, "That's all the reports that needed your signature. Is this because of the lady problems you've been having?"

"What lady problems are these?"

"Um, I just meant it must be a lot to deal with, you and Katherine breaking up then Holly showing up here not dead. I know I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

"Speaking of Holly, she hasn't stopped in and dropped off any papers has she?"

"No, not that I know about."

"I can't believe she's going to fight me on this. I just want a clean break, dissolve the marriage then we can just go back to the lives we were living."

"I thought you gave her those papers a few days ago. She still hasn't signed them?"

"No, I just want it dealt with. She better not be thinking I want to try and rebuild a relationship."

"That isn't something you'd be interested in?" Guy asked. The guys in the squad room had all been talking about the bosses personal life a lot lately, speculating who he's going to end up with.

"No, that is not going to happen." Robert looked around on his desk, "Here you need to file this, it's just a change of address form." Robert then handed the paper to Guy.

He looked it over then back at Robert, "So you're moving in above Delafield's, is this to be closer to a certain blonde?"

"You're full of questions today," Robert said and looked up at Guy. "It's actually to give her back some of her space. I don't want to stay out at the cottage any longer and she offered the penthouse as a kind of transfer of my lease. I'm closer to the station this way as well, it just made sense." Guy realized it doesn't sound like Robert's pursuing a relationship with either of the women the men have all been speculating about. Guy was sure there was going to be some very disappointed people when they finally hear about this. Guy listened to them but didn't share the information he would get. There was a knock at Robert's door Guy got up to answer it, Anna walked in. "Hi," Robert smiled at her, "Guy if that's all just make sure that form gets filled."

"I'll take care of it right now. Hi Anna, bye Anna," then Guy left them alone.

He hadn't seen her since he had almost kissed her, "What brings you down here today?"

"Oh a couple things, Robin told me you're moving."

"Yeah I packed up everything last night, I'll take it all over to the penthouse tonight and that's me moved. It was time to get out of the cottage."

Anna could understand why he wanted a change, "Had you been planning this for a while, you never said anything."

"No it just came up yesterday, I mentioned I wanted to move and Kate offered up the penthouse, she said the only connection she had to is that she happened to own the building." Anna had sat down where Guy had been sitting but Robert wanted to go over and give her a kiss as a greeting, a hug at the very least. Why couldn't he stop thinking like this about her?

"I take it that means you two are completely done then."

"Yeah, it's better this way I think. There were problems that were always going to be problems so we had to let go."

"What about Holly, has she signed the papers yet?" Anna asked.

"If she has she hasn't brought them to me." Robert got up and walked around his desk, "I'm not trying to trick her or cheat her out of anything I just want to legally end a marriage that ended years ago."

"You want to be free to live your life and not be held back by this, it makes sense." Anna stood up wanting to be closer to him, "Is there a reason she might not want to sign them?"

"There must be but don't ask me what it is. She tried to say she still loves me. She sure has a strange way of showing it, hiding from me for years."

Anna reached up and put her hand on his shoulder, she had wanted to touch his face, "Have you found out why she actually came here? I don't believe it was to try to win you back."

Robert moved a little closer, his hand was moving up toward her back when there was another knock Anna patted his chest then turned and looked at the blackboard. "Yeah, come in," Robert called as he leaned on his desk.

Holly walked in holding an envelope, "Well isn't this cosy, I see some things never change. I hope I'm interrupting." Holly walked over and handed Robert the envelope, "Divorce papers, signed."

"I take it you've read them over and have no problems with them." He pulled them out to double check she really had signed them.

"I wouldn't have signed them if I had a problem." Holly looked over at Anna who was now standing by the other desk looking at a file that was over there. "I would like to talk to you Robert, alone."

"Anna is here to help me with a case, this isn't a good time."

"Fine, but I do need to talk to you."

"Yeah, not today," Robert told her dismissively, then walked over and opened his office door. "Thank you for bringing those papers over." Holly looked back over at Anna who was clearly trying to ignore them, she looked at Robert as she walked passed him without saying another word. He closed the door and just stood there for a moment. When he felt Anna hand on his back he wanted to turn and take her in his arms and kiss her. She's just being my friend, don't mess this up. He put his head down, "Let's go get me divorced."

Anna smiled, what would have happened if Holly hadn't shown up when she had? She was sure they were both feeling what was going on whenever they touch. He needs a friend she reminded herself, don't read more into this then that. "Is that the case I'm helping with?" she asked with a smile.

He turned to look at her with a smile, "You could be helping with the case of the missing doughnut, I just didn't want to talk to her today."

Anna slowly ran her hand across his stomach, "Nope not there, still nice and trim." Why did she have this need to touch him? "Why don't we wait a little while before taking that over to the court building make sure she isn't out there waiting to try and talk once I've left."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. The case of the lazy afternoon, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I don't have anything planned, why?"

"I was thinking of taking the afternoon off there's nothing here for me to do so I thought I might do a little digging into what Holly's been up to."

"Oh didn't I tell you Sean is doing that very thing, he actually left yesterday for London. He wants to look into the accident and find out what she's been doing since she came out of the coma."

Robert smiled, "Other people would see this as odd, but my friends go out of their way to help." He hugged her, "Thank you." Anna put her arms around his waist, not wanting to let go. Again Robert was hit with a need to kiss her, he leaned back just as Anna started to look up there was another knock at his door. Anna dropped her arms and walked away from him, Robert opened his door, "What?" Anna heard the frustration in his voice.

Guy was standing there, "Sorry boss, I just saw Holly leaving but I don't know if she dropped off any papers for you."

Robert turned and walked back over to his desk, "Yeah she brought them to me, I was just going to take these over to the courthouse then I think I'm going to take the rest of the afternoon off there's nothing for me to do and this way I can get settled at my new place."

"Yeah, that's fine with me, get out of here. You should take Anna out for a late lunch," Guy suggested. He wouldn't tell any of the guys in the squad room this but if he was cheering for Robert to end up with anyone, Anna would be it. She had a way of getting through to him that no one else does and Guy always got the feeling that they could be more than friends with only a little shove in that direction.

Robert looked at Anna and smiled, "I just might do that."

...

After Robert had filed the divorce papers he did take Anna out for lunch at Kelly's. He wanted to spend time with her but wasn't sure they should be alone right now. They were just finishing when Robin came in with a couple of friends. "Hi sweety."

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" she came over to talk to them.

"We were just having a late lunch and now I'm going to get moved in at the penthouse."

"Mom, can we go help him. I want to, please."

Anna looked at Robert, she was very aware there was something going on between them today and wanted to keep it straight in her head that Robert was leaning on her right now because of everything else going on. With Robin there it should be fine, "If you father wants our help we can go."

"Dad, you know you want us to come over, please."

"Of course I want you there. Are you and you're friends going to be here long, we were about to leave?"

"I'll come with you guys, I'll just let them know I'm helping you get settled into your new place." Robin happily wandered over to her friends and explained what she was doing. She was going to try and have her parents spend as much time together as she could, her mom and dad are perfect for each other now they just needed to realize that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna was in her office the next day, she had enjoyed her evening with Robin and Robert. He was all settled in and Robin was excited about the prospects of sleepovers. They hadn't come close to kissing again but last night as she lay in bed she couldn't stop thinking about him. Damn it, Sean, if they were still oblivious about the fact their life together had been stolen from them maybe she wouldn't be thinking about him like this. Was he thinking about the same things she was, what if this wasn't just him needing a friend and her being there for him? Maybe they were both feeling things for each other, but it might just be her. She didn't know what to do, how did she bring this up without sounding like a fool? She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. "Devane Donely."

"Hello Devane, Donely here."

"Hi, Sean. Have you found anything yet?"

"I think I have but, ah something doesn't make sense. I've found a crash victim that matched Holly's description completely except for one very big problem."

Anna thought she might know what that problem was, "Was the woman pregnant?"

"You scare me sometimes, how did you know?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Not just pregnant, she was too far along to be Holly."

"Sean that's who you're looking for. Don't ask questions, but that's the crash you're looking for."

"Are you saying that Holly,"

Anna cut him off, "I'm not saying anything other then you've found the right crash victim. Find out what happened to her after."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes, and please keep quiet about the pregnancy."

"Will do, I'll check back in when I have more to tell you," then the line went dead.

She sat back in her chair, that's one more person Robert is going to have to tell. At least Sean was on the right track, soon they should know what she was up to and why she picked now to return to Port Charles. Her phone rang again, she answered it was Robert this time. "Hi Anna, I would really like to talk to you."

"I'm just about to take my lunch break did you want to meet at Kelly's?"

"My place."

"Your place? What do you want to talk about?"

"I'll tell you when I see you, can you meet me there?"

"Yeah, I can be there in half an hour."

"OK, just come up I'm leaving the office right now."

They ended the call then Anna started putting things away Felicia should be back soon then she'll head over to Robert's. When she left she told Felicia she wasn't sure how long she was going to be gone, there was a matter that required her attention and it could keep her out of the office for the afternoon.

When she got to Delafield's Kate smiled and said hello, then told her Robert was already upstairs. When the door open Anna saw Robert sitting on the couch waiting. "Hi, thanks for coming." He stood up and took a few steps toward her.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know and that's why I need to talk to you." His answer had her a little worried, she walked toward him, he took her hand and lead her back to the couch and they both sat down. "I need to get a few things straight in my head and I need your help to do that."

"I'll try and help any way I can." She looked over at him, that look was in his eyes again, "You know you can count on me."

"What's wrong?" he thought she sounded a little worried.

"Nothing, you asked me to come over and I did. You said you want to talk so let's talk."

Robert noticed how nervous she was, she has to be thinking about the same things he is. If he does this he knows there really only two outcomes, and either way, he'll have his answer. He reached up and touched her cheek, "I've wanted to do this for some time now." Then he leaned in and kissed her softly his lips gently touched hers. She responded to him, she kissed him back gently at first as well, her hand moved up to his neck, then her lips parted inviting him to deepen the kiss. He didn't miss the cue quickly there was passion growing in the kiss and his hand slip to the back of her neck. Now that he had his answer he pulled back from the kiss and put his forehead against hers, they were breathing heavily. "I thought that might be the only way we wouldn't try to deny what we're both feeling."

"Is it real? I've been telling myself you just need a friend right now, that you've been turning to me more lately because of that."

"I've been telling myself you're only being a friend when I really need one, but then we touch. You can't tell me we aren't touching a lot more now and it's not like before." Then he smiled, "I'm not sure when the last time you ran your hand along my inner thigh was but you sure got my attention."

She smiled thinking about that day on the dock, "I didn't plan it. I thought we were going to kiss a few time but then someone would interrupt and I'd scream at myself he needs a friend, and try to make sure we didn't get too close to each other after."

"I was so confused by the signals you were sending out. I would tell myself I was just reading too much into it, seeing what I wanted to see, what I wanted to happen. Anna, you've been on my mind a lot since Sean told us the truth."

"You've been on mine too. He tells us we still have that connection we always had, that we should have been together all along. I wanted to talk to you about that but understood we couldn't."

"Kate telling us both that we're in love with each other." They were saying these things out loud to each other just trying to make it all make sense. Everything they had been thinking, feeling the other one had as well.

"Oh it gets better, the other day she told me I'm blind and you're stupid because we won't see what's right in front of our eye."

Robert started to laugh, "I wonder if that was before or after she told me, the only woman she wouldn't mind me bring up here is you."

"As in 'bring' back to your place," Robert nodded. "Was that why she was smiling when I saw her? She said hi, told me you were up here already and she had a big grin on her face the whole time," then they both started laughing.

They sat back Robert now had his arm around her shoulder, "I could tell you were almost afraid to be alone in the same room with me last night. It was getting weird so I had to do something."

"I was so scared that I was reading more into what was going on. I didn't want to make a mistake and cause problems between us," Anna admitted.

"I knew you were either going to kiss me back or deck me but I was willing to take the risk, I'm so glad you kissed me," he told her a smile. "Anna, I think we should try dating."

"Robert what if we can't make it work? Aren't you worried about what that will mean for our friendship?"

"Our friendship can withstand anything, I'm not worried about that. I am worried about our daughter getting her hopes up and that if we can't make it work it crushing her, she wants us to be a family so badly."

"I know she does." Then Anna smiled at him, "I'm so glad that kiss is out of the way, it was driving me crazy wondering what was going on between us."

"When I'd see you, I wanted to take you in my arms, give you a kiss, not just say hi. I felt awkward around you because I was fighting with my feelings and not knowing what you were thinking.

I hated feeling like that."

"I know I hated not being able to relax around you." Anna smiled and took his hand, "So we're dating now?"

"Yes. I would love to take you out dancing but I think that's going to have to wait. Maybe a dinner at the Grill, I won't be so tactless and bring you here for our first date."

"You wouldn't want to have me all to yourself?" Anna asked with a smile.

"I didn't mean here, I meant here as in downstairs." Then Anna smiled a little bigger, of course, she knew what he'd meant, "Oh you're funny," then they both started laughing. "What do we do about Robin, do we wait to tell her?"

"I think that's for the best. Like you said I don't want her getting her hopes up."

"Keeping this quiet for now isn't a bad idea given everything that's been happening in my personal life lately."

"I think you're right. Oh about that, Sean called just before you did, he's needed to confirm something because he believed he had found the information on Holly's crash but was confused because the victim was pregnant. He'd done the math and knew if it was Holly she shouldn't have been as far along as the victim was. All I told him was that was the right crash to investigate and to stay quiet about the pregnancy. He tried to ask more but I cut him off."

"He'll want answers when he gets back." Robert sighed, "I don't even know why she was there, but I assume it was to have her baby without me knowing about it. When she left it wouldn't have been much longer before she started to show." He put his head back thinking for a minute, "I never really dealt with how I felt about the affair, I felt betrayed I hated that it had been Spencer she'd cheated with. I wasn't without blame either, I was never around and working for the WSB there were so many secrets."

"Then you thought she died. It was easier not to talk about it. People wouldn't think badly of her and they wouldn't ask you how you felt about it."

"Yeah, I wasn't in denial I just didn't want it to be public knowledge. Then since I was the only one that knew it was easy to just put it out of my mind."

"Robert before we go any further can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I know we've been friends for some time now, you're my best friend. What I did, being a double agent, can you ever forgive me for that?"

"What makes you think I haven't? Anna we were different people then, I thought there was only right and wrong. You were young and craved adventure, what would be more exciting than trying to play two sides against each other?" He turns a little so he could look her in the eye, "Once you and I met were you going to continue to be a double agent? Would you have taken that last assignment if they weren't threatening to kill me?"

"I was done, all I wanted was the life we had talked about, I wanted the things we were dreaming about. Robert, I would have done anything to protect you, I still would."

"I should have given you a chance to explain. I felt I was right and you were wrong and that was all that mattered. We both made mistakes if I could have just listened to you then, giving you a chance to explain, even just waited a little while before demanding the divorce."

"So the past won't be a part of us giving this another chance? There's no point trying if it is."

"The past is in the past. If we are going to have any chance that's how it has to be. I want to see what can happen between me and this beauty in front of me, not the woman you were thirteen years ago."

Anna smiled, "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do, you're beautiful," Robert told her with a smiled.

Anna grinned, "I meant about the past."

"I know you did. Look I can't promise that it will never come up, we both know the past has a way of coming up at the most inopportune times. I can only tell you the mistakes we made then won't be brought up by me."

"You've really thought about this. I know I've been trying to figure out if I was the only one noticing the little changes between us. Then I started wondering if there could be a future given our past."

"It might not come as a surprise that I've had some sleepless nights lately but the fact it's you I've been thinking about the most might." Anna just smiled at him. "So when are we going out on our first date?"

"I think you're supposed to ask me out, I think that's how it works."

"Anna would you like to go out with me tomorrow night for dinner."

"I'd love to." Then Anna got up, "I think I better get going. Robin's going to be home soon and she actually wants to spend time with me this evening. It could be a fun evening or we could end up yelling. These teen years are going to be tough."

"I'm glad you came over we needed to have this talk." Robert got up and walked her to the elevator, he pressed the button then looked at her. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night." Then he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

When Anna got home she couldn't seem to stop smiling, "You're in a good mood tonight chum," Olin observed.

"I am, I just had a nice long talk with Robert, we needed to clear up a few things and I think we have."

"You and the commish were having problems I thought you've been helping him deal with the other lady problems."

"Oh no we weren't having any problems and yes he has been turning to me a lot lately. That wasn't what we needed to talk about. A few months ago we found out some things that we have both been really trying to make sense of and it has lead us to a path we never thought we'd be on again."

"I'm not following. You and the commish want to go somewhere?"

Anna smiled, "No we aren't going anywhere, it's a path that might lead to something."

Olin smiled when she grasped what Anna was saying, "You and the commish are back on each other's radar. Cool, get out there and go for it."

"Olin it's not that simple. Today we just admitted that we were both feeling the same things then we talked about our past. We have a lot of history and it's not all good."

"Talking goods, but remember the past is in the past."

"Yes, and we needed to make sure it was going to stay there. We have no idea what might happen so we aren't telling anyone, especially Robin."

"Got it, chum. My lips are zipped," Olin smiled. "Robin should be back anytime, I'm going to go finish cooking."

...

"I told you he's not here"... "I'll keep looking but it must be true"... "I know I understand"... "Fine, I'll check in again next week if I don't find out anything sooner then that"... "Yes, I understand what's at stake" The phone call was ended when the receiver was slammed down a little harder than needed. "How can I find someone that's dead and has been for years? I don't care what a few pictures might suggest." With a sigh, she moved to the window and stared out into the night sky.

...

"You seem to be in a better mood today, has there been a bank robbery that no one told me about?" Guy asked as he came in with some papers for Robert to sign.

"No, but that would liven up my day some. I think I have a few things figured out so I just have less on my mind." Robert signed the papers then handed them back, "Is there anything that needs my attention?"

"Nothing the men can't handle." Guy was about to leave when there was a knock at the door, when he opened it Holly was standing there. "Excuse me, I was just on my way out."

Holly stepped into Robert's office, "Do you have time to talk today? I see Anna isn't here."

He knew they would have to talk at some point, "Have a seat."

"Thank you," Holly sat down across from him.

Robert watched her, waiting for her to start talking, but she didn't. Finally, he asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious about what happened to me?"

"Even if I am, I don't expect you to tell me the truth. Why did I think you died in Australia, why didn't anyone contact your husband, why did you stay away, why did you pick now to come back? Are those good questions?"

"I guess it doesn't matter now since you apparently knew. I went to have my baby where no one would tell you about it."

"Yeah, I'd figured that out, get away before the tummy gave away your secret."

"Are you really going to be mad about that now? It's been years, I made a mistake."

"You see I never got to be mad about this, I found out the truth and then you left! We never talked about it or dealt with it, you never admitted what you'd done. You would have kept on pretending I was the biggest problem in our marriage. Yes, I made mistakes. Yes, I was not home enough. Yes, I had to keep things from you."

"Robert I really would like to talk not fight. I'm sorry I made a mistake but you were always gone I was lonely and I truly believed that you were coming here to be with Anna."

"Yes, of course, this old line. I must have been sleeping with Anna. So that excuses your choices, I kept your dirty little secret all these years, and if we hadn't been overheard I would never have let your secret out."

"Oh and let me guess it was Anna that heard us, of course, she knows."

"Katherine heard us, we were just outside her club, but you're right Anna does know now. Kate called her and told her I needed a friend. Neither of them will say anything, and the only reason I asked them to keep quiet was that I don't want this getting back to Laura."

"Laura?" Holly couldn't believe that was his reason for wanting this to stay quiet. "Your wife had an affair but you're worried about what people might say to Laura?"

"What did Laura do to you? Did you think about her once when you took her husband to bed? I made mistakes but why did you want to hurt her like that?" Robert glared at her waiting for any kind of response. Holly wiped away her tears, she had forgotten how well he could hurt a person with only words. He was right she had never once thought about Laura. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this if you don't want to fight."

"You won't forgive me for that but you forgave Anna for betraying you."

"Anna made a choice that she still regrets before she met me. If she hadn't taken that last mission I would have been killed. Oh but here's a little news flash that we only just found out. The reason we broke up never should have happened, if two men hadn't made a deal, Anna and I would have walked away from the WSB like we'd planned and I never would have met you."

Again his words cut her like a knife, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Can we try this again?"

"Fine, so why didn't you bother contacting me? Why didn't I deserve to know you were alive? I was your husband after all."

"You were here again when I came out of the coma, I was sure it was only a matter of time before you got back together with Anna.

"That would have been late '87, maybe the beginning of '88. I had already given her away at her wedding to Duke, we weren't getting back together."

"I found out the child I was carrying had been given up for adoption and it broke my heart."

"I guess that would have been a reason to stay away, heaven forbid you came to me and tell me the truth and maybe let me help you get past that."

"Would you have comforted me? Would you have taken me back?"

"We'll never know that. Too much time has passed. If you had come back then would you have been honest with me? I would have told you I knew but you left before we could talk about it. There is no way of knowing what could have been."

"I'm here now."

"It's kind of late, I believed you were dead for years. Even if you were getting over the fact your child had been given away, why didn't you contact me a hell of a lot sooner then this? Apparently, you knew where I was the entire time."

"Robert you are being very unforgiving."

"What is it you want me to forgive? The fact you cheated, the fact you tried to hide the result of the affair, the fact you played dead for four years? What? I'm not sure what you want."

"I want you to look at me and not have such anger in your eyes. Can you try to forgive me?"

"I won't forget about the affair but I will tell you I don't care about it anymore, lots of people cheat when they're ready to end a relationship." Holly started to say something but she stopped knowing there was no way to defend her choice. "Can I forgive the fact that for years you were out there, alive? You have given me no reason as to why you did that. You aren't making excuses you just aren't talking about it. Why should I forgive that?" Still, Holly said nothing, "You're the one that wants to talk but when I want answers you say nothing."

When Guy knocks and sticks his head in, Holly breathed a sigh of relief, maybe it hadn't been a good idea to come to Robert's home turf to talk. "Shots fired at Wyndham's Department store, possible hostages."

Robert reached into his drawer and pulled out his gun, as he put it on he looked at Holly, "We're done talking for today." Then he put on his suit jacket and followed Guy out of his office. Holly got up and slowly followed them out. What had she really thought was going to happen by them talking, he has every right to angry with her. There were things she needed to straighten out here and maybe her relationship with Robert wasn't going to be one, but that didn't mean she was done trying.

...

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm tired of waiting for answers about our problem."

"You told me you killed him, why are you stressed about this?"

"Yes I killed P.K. Sinclair, that boat explosion was me." He paused then looked back at his old friend, "What if he wasn't really Faison? I hadn't seen him in years it could have just been someone that looked like him."

"Those books he wrote about spies, Faison would have more than enough ideas to come up with those."

"I want to know for sure."

"I understand that I do, but Faison's apparently been dead since the late '70's."

"I don't care what anyone says I need to know for sure, he's the reason my sister is dead. You remember her, the woman you swore to love for the rest of your life."

"Of course I remember Lynda, Faison took her away and turned her into a killer."

"Then explain to me why you don't want to know if that monster is really dead." The two men were joined by a third person, "You had better get some answers soon. You know all of these former WSB agents you need to get me answers and the sooner the better."

She was exhausted and was tired of his attitude, ever since they had seen those damned pictures he had been so different. What was this obsession he had with that man and why did it matter so much who the dead man had been, he's dead. She had been asking herself these same questions for a couple months now. "The only one that might have told me anything wants nothing to do with me, besides they are all very good friends if one of them doesn't want to talk to me the other two won't either."

"I don't want excuses, I want answers!" then he stormed out of the room leaving the other two staring at each other in disbelief.

...

It's was almost nine when Robert finally walked through their door Robin ran and gave him a big hug, "Dad I was so worried. When we heard armed standoff mom called the station and they told us you were there I wanted to go down there, but mom said we had to stay here."

"I'm glad you did because I need to know you're safe I can't be worrying about you while I'm dealing with people like that." Robert gave her another big hug before she leads him over to the couch. "Do you know if there's anything in the kitchen I could eat, I missed supper."

"Yeah Olin knew you'd be coming here eventually and made you a plate, I'll go warm it up."

As soon as she left Robert stood back up and Anna came over and wrapped her arms around him, they stood there holding each other. "I'm glad you're OK. The news reports kept saying no more shots had been fired, and once in a while we could see you in the background."

"He knew he didn't have a chance so it was only a matter of time until he gave up, his gun jammed after the first few shots he fired and he didn't know how to fix it. If I'd known that I wouldn't have missed our date," then he gave her a kiss.

Anna smiled and let him go, "That's what you were thinking about? Gee, I need to wrap this up I have a date tonight."

"Well yeah, I've been waiting a long time to go on a real date with you." Robert turned and walked to the table he was holding Anna's hand so she followed him.

They were sitting at the table talking when Robin came back with his supper. The three of them sat at the table while he ate, Robin wasn't going to be very far from him this evening. Whenever either of her parents was in danger she always needed that time with them after so she knew they were alright. After he was done eating Robin picked a TV show and they all watched it together. When it was over they sent her to bed. Robert sat back and closed his eyes, he exhaled loudly. "This day did not go like I had planned." Anna got up from the chair and joined him.

"We can go out for dinner another night."

"Oh we will," Robert smiled and put his arm around her, "The armed standoff was a nice break from the never-ending argument I was having with Holly before that."

"It didn't go well?"

"She keeps saying she wants to talk but then she doesn't tell me anything. It's almost like she wants me to tell her all is forgiven and that it's OK she was gone. Yet she has given me no reason as to why she stayed away."

"Nothing really? Not even some line like she was held again her will, or she couldn't leave or they'd hurt the baby."

"Nothing it's like she doesn't hear the question. Same with why didn't she contact me, nothing."

"That must be frustrating."

"You have no idea." They sat and talked more about the conversation with Holly after about half an hour Robert got up, "I better get home," Anna got up and gave him a hug and kiss, then he left. When he got back to his place he saw Holly sitting at the bar in Delafield's and went straight to the elevator. Kate saw him and walked over, he glanced over at the bar, "I just want to get upstairs Katie."

"She won't come over if she thinks we're talking and I'll run interference while you get on the elevator if she does."

Robert turned and smiled, he looked over her shoulder, "K, she's still sitting there."

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK, I know the standoff ended a while ago and I assume you were over at Anna's"

"Yeah, Robin always needs to know I'm OK after things like this."

"Good, she loves you so much." Kate gave him a hug, "You make sure you always get to go prove you're OK."

"That's always the plan. It's been a long day Katie so I'm gonna run away before Holly comes over for round two of the pointless conversation we were having earlier."

"OK," She smiled and gave him another hug. "Runaway," he kissed her check then got on the elevator.

Holly had watched the two of them talk, the gossip she was hearing said they had broken up but what she just saw made her think that wasn't true. She turned back to the bar and took a sip of her drink, she was going to have to come up with something to tell Robert about why she didn't come back to him after the coma. She could tell him the truth and say she hadn't wanted to come back that she wanted to move on with her life, that she didn't feel the same about him anymore. He wasn't going to accept that she thought he had moved on, she knew he was here with his family but he had stayed single for quite some time, she was sure that this relationship with Katherine Delafield was the first serious one he'd had since her. There has to be a way to get close to him but how? Anna is still here and he has this Katherine in his life. She finished her drink then got up and left she would give it some thought then try talking to him again, even if she knows it will be more of the same as earlier today. Robert calling her out on the truth and her having no way of defending her actions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been almost a week since their first cancelled date. They had tried to go out again but it was Anna's work that had kept them from going out this time. Now Anna was sitting in her car thinking, all she wanted was enough time to go out on a date. Why were they both suddenly so busy anyway, a few quick visits and late-night phone calls but that was it. She thought about their conversation last night, they had finally actually talked about what Sean had told them. Now that they had agree they should try dating somehow it didn't seem as hard to talk about it. They had both accepted that other people's actions had cost them a real chance at being together. She had told him years ago that she would have told him the truth about being a double agent but hadn't figured out how. Then he found out the truth before she could. Last night he had told her he felt he would have needed time to deal with her secret but was sure they would have still had a real chance at getting past that and being together because of how much they loved each other if she had been the one to tell him. They also talked about Sean's part in their break up and what he had said about them still being so connected to each other. She knew she didn't have that type of connection with anyone else. "Robert, it could have been so different," she sighed sitting in her car alone.

These long stakeouts always lead to having too much time to think. She was feeling annoyed about yet another cheating spouse case. Of all the things Anna had to do as a PI following spouses suspected of cheating always bothered her. All too often the suspicious party was right and she hated having to give them that news. As she sat outside the Harborside Motel watching room 12 she thought back to what Robert had said about not telling Laura about the affair because he didn't want her to feel that kind of pain. It is such a betrail to find out the one you have made a commitment to be faithful to for the rest of your life couldn't honour those vows. They might have been separated when Duke slept with Olivia but that didn't change the fact she felt like he had cheated on their marriage. She now knew Robert understood what that felt like as well.

Dr. and Mrs. Jones had been in that room for much too long to leave much doubt as to what Mr. Read and Miss. Parker were up to. Anna smiled as she wondered what Tony and Bobbie would think if she told them about the names used by this couple. The door finally opened, they came out arm in arm and he gave her a kiss as he put her into her car before getting into his and driving away. Why do people cheat she wondered, love can be ripped away so unexpectedly by other things why throw it away when you have it?

Anna put her camera down and was about to drive away when she saw Holly get out a car that had just pulled into the parking lot, she walked over to room 8, knocked and walked inside when a man opened it. Anna knew Holly was staying at the Port Charles Hotel, and if she was seeing someone why would she be hiding it, it wasn't like anyone here would care. Anna's curiosity got the better of her and she decided to stay, she picked up her camera again just in case.

When Holly came back out about twenty minutes later Holly and the man from the room appeared in the doorway they were yelling at each other, Anna quickly took a few pictures. Holly angerly turned and walked off towards her car then left the parking lot in a hurry. Anna had no idea what that had been about but she did think it was odd. Anna realized it was getting late, she left the parking lot heading back to the office.

...

A missing child case had kept Robert busy for the last three days, earlier today they had found her safe and sound and she was now at home with her very relieved parents. He had just finished all the paperwork for the case and was exhausted. When he got to Delafield's again he noticed Holly sitting at the bar, he had seen her there three out of the last five days. He wouldn't say she was stocking him but he wished he could go home and not worry that she was going to come over and demand to talk. Angel stopped him to talk before he could get to the elevator, he saw Holly get off her bar stool and start walking toward him just as Angel walked away. Robert turned and pressed the button hoping it was there and the doors would open quickly. No such luck, Holly got a little closer, and he put his head down. Suddenly arms were around him, "Hi. I thought you could use saving." Kate whispered. He turned slightly in her arms but he still wasn't facing the bar, "She's stopped but is still looking over here."

"Thank you, Katie. I am so tired I just want to go to bed I don't want to deal with her tonight."

She released him and touched his face, "Anna just walked in."

Robert straightens some, "I need to talk to her."

"Just wait. OK, Holly went to sit down. Anna is walking towards us, she's almost here. Hi Anna."

Robert turned to her, "Hi Anna, I want to talk to you."

She looked at the two of them then back toward the bar where Holly had just sat back down. "Hi, can I assume this is some form of protection?" she asked with a smile.

"Well it wasn't as effective as you walking in but it did keep her at bay," Kate said and they all smiled. Kate wasn't sure what it was but she had a strange feeling that Holly's reasons for being here weren't completely on the up and up, and that was why she was running interference for Robert when he'd get home. Especially if he's as tired as he looks.

Robert was now leaning against the wall. "Why is she here all the time? I think I might start coming in the back, I've been working around the clock and she has come to the station the last three days demanding to see me. Guy has sent her away each time but she is persistent."

Anna realized how tired he was, she touched his face. "Are you sure you need to talk to me tonight? I was hoping we could talk too but it can wait until tomorrow, you need some sleep."

"Yeah this can wait too," the doors opened behind him, and he gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "Anna, come down to my office in the morning." She nodded then he stepped on the elevator.

Anna and Kate turned then walked over to the podium by the door. They were both watching the bar, "Does she come in that often?"

"She's been in every night this week, sometimes she leaves before he gets back." Kate looked at the reservation book then back over at the bar. "Tonight was the first time she started to approach him. The man looks dead on his feet and she picks tonight to bother him."

"Robert told me when they have talked she won't tell him anything and won't answer his questions, so why is she here waiting for him?" Anna wondered.

"I know I don't have those spy instincts but I've got an odd feeling about why she's here in Port Charles. Why play dead for all those years, then just show up here without any explanation?"

"Woman intuition is often just as good," Anna told her with a grin. "I don't understand it either, and I am always suspicious of people's motives I don't understand. I think I'm gonna head home, I apparently have a meeting in the morning. Have a good night Kate."

...

After leaving Delafield's Holly went back to her hotel room, going to his office isn't working waiting for him to come home isn't working. Yes, if she was going to find out if Cesar Faison had in fact been here using the alias P.K. Sinclair she had to get close to Robert. With his WSB background, he should know who Faison was, but he hates her. She had tried to tell Barry that his plan wouldn't work, he was the one that helped her stay hidden but now he thinks she can just wander back into Robert's life and cosy up to him for answers. When she opened her door there was a man standing there, "What are you doing in here?"

"I want a progress report."

"I haven't made any progress, unless being yelled at for my past mistakes and being ignored counts."

"Use your womanly charms and get close to him, he must still want you."

"He's not interested in my womanly anything. I left him, remember. I played dead for four years. There are other women he is much more interested in than me."

"So what, change his mind. You are his wife, he has to still have feelings for you, remind him of that."

"Barry that is never going to work. I agreed to come here and help get you answers even though it was going to mess up everything you helped me do. You helped me fake my death, you helped me with the adoption papers you got me into hiding after the coma. Barry you have done more than any cousin ever should have to and I'm grateful, but Robert is not interested in me in any way."

"Then we need to come up with another plan, I need to know if that man was Faison. He took everything when he took Lynda from me and turned her into the DVX's mindless killer."

"He's dead, he has been for years."

"What if he's not? I saw the pictures, that author, P.K. Sinclair, that was Cesar Faison, now he has to pay."

Holly had always loved her cousin Barry, but she had never seen him like this before. That fact he had all but forced her to come out of hiding to get him answers had worried her but now he's acting crazy. "Have you been drinking tonight? Why don't you go sleep it off then we can talk about this in the morning. We need a different plan and to come up with one I need you to have a clear head."

"Fine, but I'll be back in the morning, you are going to get me the answers I need." Then Barry got up and left. Holly was relieved he was gone. She hated being here, she'd had no idea how hard it was going to be coming back here. After everything Barry had helped her with she knew she owed him but wasn't sure she could get the answers he wanted. She sighed then started getting ready for bed.

...

Anna knocked and opened Robert's office door, "Good morning."

Robert looked up and smiled, he got up and walked around his desk. "Good morning," Robert hugged her. "It's good to see you. Why is it we suddenly have no time to spend together?"

"I don't know. I'm not going to complain about the greeting but..." she looked up and smiled. Robert grinned, he kissed her gently at first, then their arms tightened around each other, desire grow as their mouth claimed the other. Needing to breathe, Anna's hand moved to Robert's shoulders and she pushes back some, pulling her lips away from his, breathing heavily.

"Better?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. He'd wanted to kiss her, but had no idea how quickly they would respond to each other, their need for each other suddenly very obvious. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted to feel her body against his, to kiss her again.

Anna's head was spinning, she had not realized how much she wanted to be with him. When she felt the desire as their lips met she'd wanted to tear off his clothes and have him right there in his office. Anna smiled up at him, he could see the passion in her eyes, "Much better," then she gave him a quick kiss and stepped back a little.

Robert smiled, "Yeah that should wait. You wanted to talk to me right?" He walked back around his desk, needing to put a little space between them if they were going to get any work done.

"Yes, it's about Holly," Anna told him and took a seat. "I was in the middle of a stakeout when she showed up at the little motel I was watching, she went into one of the room for about twenty minutes, whoever she had met with, they were yelling at each other when she left." Anna handed him the pictures she had taken of Holly, "I don't know who the guy is. I know this only adds more question as to what she's up to."

Robert looked through them, "Maybe once Sean has some answers it might make sense."

"Right now he's at a bit of a dead end. He confirmed that Holly was in a coma but it wasn't six months, she woke up shortly before a son was delivered and she gave him up for adoption. Sean also said there was a male family member that was there with her during that time."

Robert put his hand up, "Wait, wait, her family knew she was alive?"

"Apparently, at least someone in her family did."

"The line about being distraught about the child being given away was a lie too then. I think she just didn't want to come back, that she was just done with me."

"Unless she actually tells you the truth you'll never know. Sean also told me that after she was released from the hospital he hasn't had much luck tracking what she was doing."

"Her family helped her go into hiding, they're all a bunch of con artists," Robert said bitterly. "So she's up to something and it must involve me, why else is she so insistent about talking to me?"

"What could that be?"

"I have no idea, Anna." There was a knock at his door and Guy popped his head in to tell him Holly was there to talk to him. "Fine, send her in." Robert picks up the photos and hands them back to Anna.

Holly noticed that as she walked in, "Still hiding things I see."

"Just talking about a case of hers, I was giving evidence back to Anna. What brings you here this morning?"

"Last night you and the blonde seemed pretty close even after Anna walked in, then you kissed them both before going upstairs. Are you sure there's no room for me in your kinky little arrangement? Oh wait you've already got a brunette, can I play too if I dye my hair red?"

Robert and Anna were both trying to ignore her comments, "Why are you here?" Robert asked again.

"I want to talk to you," she looked at Anna, "alone."

"No, I have nothing to say to you. You aren't interested in answering my questions and I'm not interested in your games. I asked Anna to meet me here this morning because we have some work to discuss, now would you let us get back to that?"

Guy comes in without knocking, "Looks like the quiet summer is over, trouble on the docks. There's an armed man down there threatening anyone that gets close, reports say he might be high on something."

"Let's get our men down there, vests on everyone, we don't know what this guy might do."

"Yes boss," then Guy was gone.

Robert grabbed his holster, he looked at Anna, "I have to go take care of this."

"Make sure you've got a vest as well. I'm going to find Robin and make sure she isn't thinking about going down there to make sure Rowdy is OK."

"Thanks Luv, I'll come see her when this is all over." Anna got up and she and Robert started to walk out, then he looked at Holly who for a moment he had forgotten was even there. "After you."

Holly was furious, it was like she wasn't even there. He refuses to talk to her now he's just running out to do his job after promising to see Anna later, well Robin. How can she get close to him to get answers if he can't even be nice? She turned down the hall quickly putting distance between herself and them.

...

It had been a long stressful day waiting at their house, Anna wanted to be down on the dock so she knew what was happening, so she could help but knew she should stay with Robin. The latest news reports had said police snipers have been called in, the man was refusing to surrender but still wasn't making demands. The gunman had fired at the police officers there several times throughout the day and there had been a few minor injuries. When it was finally announced that the gunman had been shot and was now on his way to the hospital without anyone else being injured Anna and Robin both breathed a sigh of relieve. Robert would be there soon, they would see that he was OK.

They were still sitting together on the couch when Robert came in, as soon as she saw him Robin ran over and hugged him, "We were so worried daddy. I was so scared that man was going to shot you or someone else down there."

Robert was hugging Robin but was looking right at Anna, "I'm fine. He didn't even take a shot at me."

Anna exhaled, she hadn't realized she was even holding her breath, she didn't look away from him. She wanted him to take her in his arms, to hold her. "Robin why don't you go get me something to drink, I could really use a glass of water?"

Robin looked up at him and smiled, she agreed and went into the kitchen. Robert was already walking towards Anna and as soon as they were alone Anna rushed into his arms, they kissed then just held each other tight. After they had kissed this morning Anna had realized how much she wanted to be with him again. Sitting watching what was going on the docks all day she had been so worried about him. It would be the kind of sick cosmic joke that she had come to expect out of life, that just when they decide to try again she would lose him. Relief washed over her as she stood in his arms.

Anna took his hand and lead him to the couch as Robin came back with his water. "Thank you, sweety. Can we just watch a movie tonight? I just want to sit here with my girls and not talk about today. Besides I wasn't in that much danger."

"OK, daddy," Robin smiled.

Anna asked, "Did you eat?" Robert shook his head so she got up. "I'll be right back, Olin made up a plate for you."

After he had finished eating Robin picked a comedy, she felt they could all use a laugh tonight. When they got comfortable Robin was on his right side so he put his arm around her, she smiled and cuddled in, and Anna was on his other side. After a while, Robin noticed her parents were holding hands. Now she knew it wasn't uncommon for them to hold hands walking together but it seemed different for them to just be sitting holding hands. She smiled maybe they were starting to see each other as more than just friends. She could hope she thought, then went back to watching the movie. When the movie ended Robin had to ask Robert a few questions about his day and he answered them before she went off to bed.

Anna looked over at Robert, "You look wiped out."

Robert moved over so he could lean back against the arm of the couch. "I hate drugs, we'll know what all he was on when we get the tox report. You can't predict what a person's going to do when they're out of their mind like that. Basically, everyone in the area was in danger." Robert rubbed his eyes, "I'm just glad it's over." He looked over at Anna who was still at on the other side of the couch, he held out his hand, "Come here." Anna smiled and took his offered hand, he pulled her over to him, Anna was now partly beside him partly on top of him, and they stretched out together. She was surprised how right it felt to be this close to him. Anna nuzzled into his neck and they put their arms around each other. "I could get used to this," Robert admitted, "coming home and cuddling up with you after a long day."

"As long as I get the same treatment after I've had a long day."

"Of course," he smiled and kissed the top of her head then closed his eyes.

Robert woke up very aware of how close Anna was. If he could move her leg without waking her up he can adjust himself. Anna smiled when Robert started to move her leg, "What the matter? I've felt you aroused before," she said seductively.

Robert put his head back and smiled, "Yes, you have but it's been a while." When she lifted her head he looked down at her, "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's still the middle of the night. Why?"

Robert's hand moved to her ass and pulled her against him, "I wanted to make sure we had time to fool around. I want my hands on you, I need to kiss you."

"You want to make out on my couch?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes, and so do you, or your hips wouldn't be doing that," she was slowly rubbing against him.

Anna looked at him and bit her lip, then smiled and took off his tie before hungrily finding his lips. Desire that had been ignored for too long washed over them. Anna made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, running her hands over his bare chest. His shirt was removed as he sat up to take off her shirt. Their hands caressing and their mouths explored, Anna moaned when Robert squeezed her breast. His other hand was back on her ass, he held her close as he turned them so he was on top. Moans of pleasure slipped through Anna's lips as he grinds into her. Anna was undoing his belt when Robert realized they should stop. "Wait, we can't do this on your couch, not after this long."

Anna stopped and put her arms around him, pulling him close to her, "You're right. What if Robin came out here?" then they both started giggling.

"Anna, can I take you out for dinner tomorrow, maybe back to my place for a nightcap?"

"Yes," she answered quickly, she wanted to be alone with him desperately, "I'll get Olin to spend the night then I don't have to rush back."

Robert kissed her, he'd love it if she stayed all night. Then he pushed himself up, "I think I should put some clothes back on and go find my bed."

Anna bit her lip, loving the view, Robert half dressed hovering over her with desire in his eyes, oh how she wanted this man. He noticed her staring at him and gave her a sexy little smile. She ran her fingers along his chest, "You better put your shirt back on," then she smiled and added, "tomorrow night."

Robert smiled and sat up looking for his discarded clothing. He looked over at Anna, reached over and put his hand on her bare stomach then slowly moved his hand up to her chest then on to her neck and around behind her. "You are beautiful," Anna sat up and kissed him. "I really should be going." Robert got up and put on his shirt then his suit jacket, his tie was just stuffed in his pocket.

Anna had pulled her shirt back on and walked him to the door, "You could do up a couple more buttons."

Robert smiled as she started buttoning them, "I'm leaving your house in the middle of the night, I don't think it matters how many buttons are done up."

"Shush, it was your idea to fool around."

"And it was a great idea," he put his arms around her, "I'll call you tomorrow, let you know when I'll pick you up."

Anna smiled, "OK," then he kissed her goodnight. After he'd left Anna made sure she picked up any evidence of what had gone on. As she got into bed she was still smiling, there was no awkward shyness, no nervousness. When she'd woken up on the couch still in his arms she'd felt mischievous, then she felt his response to her kissing his neck, she'd smiled but stopped kissing him. She knew he hadn't realized she was the reason he had woken up.

Their sex life had been amazing, both wanting to please the other, trusting each other completely. When he'd pulled her against him it had felt so natural to be that close to him again. Anna started to giggle, she was wondering if she could send Robin for a sleepover at a friend's, then she could spend the night if it got to that point, then she giggled again and smiled, of course, it would get to that point.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was a lot of paperwork waiting for Robert when he got to the station, he was in his office reading and signing while talking to Guy. "It appears our friend from yesterday had taking several hits of acid, those are going to be some crazy flashback," Guy offered with a laugh.

"He could have hurt a lot of people yesterday we got lucky." Then he smiled, "I'm glad no one else was injured, and hopefully that ends the gun violence for a while, I was just starting to enjoy the slow pace the summer had started off with."

"I thought you wanted to be busy," Guy stated.

"That was before when there was way too much personal crap going on in my head. Now I would like to have a few quiet evenings where I can just go home and enjoy not having anything to do."

"There's no one special you want to spend a little more time with?"

Robert looked up suspiciously, "I know the men talk about my personal life, are you running out there and fueling their suspicions?"

"I do listen to them but I never repeat anything you might say on that matter."

"Good I'm glad. When I leave here tonight I really do not want to be disturbed, I want you to handle whatever comes in."

"You got it, boss. You do look a little tired this morning."

"I fell asleep for a while but had a hard time getting back to sleep," Robert told him with a little grin, he couldn't sleep because all he could think about was Anna and what he really hoped was going to happen tonight.

...

Anna was just getting ready to leave for the office when Robin came running into the living room, "Mom can I please have a sleepover at Lisa's tonight?"

Anna smiled before turning to look at Robin, "Lisa, have I met her parents?"

"You've met her mom, her dad lives in New Jersey."

"Oh right, are you sure I like her mom?"

"Mother, you like her just fine, can I go or what?"

"Fine, what time should I expect you tomorrow?"

"Probably not until the afternoon we want to go to the mall and her mom agreed to take us."

"Yeah, you can go. I just have to get a few things together then I'm off to work." Anna went back into her bedroom, she smiled that couldn't have worked out any better. She got what she needed then left for the day.

There wasn't much to keep her busy at work, she knew she'd have time over lunch to do the running around she wanted to do. She told Felicia she'd be a little late getting back from lunch then left, after three stops she went to Delafield's. Anna walked in looking around for Angel, "Hi I need a favour, I have a housewarming gift for Robert. He's been working really long hours and I haven't been able to drop it off." Anna held up a box, "Do you think you could take this up to the penthouse for him?"

Angel smiled, "Why don't you just drop it off, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you go up there for a few minutes," he held out the spare penthouse key that was kept behind the bar.

"Thanks, Angel. I won't be up there long and I'll give this right back." She turned and hurried over to the elevator, once she was upstairs she looked around then put the box down. She opened it and pulled out a framed picture of Robin and Robert that was taken a few months ago. She put it on his desk, with a note on it. Then she took the box down the hall, she was only gone a minute or so then came back with an empty box. She went back downstairs and gave the key back to Angel just as Katherine walked in. "Hi, Kate."

"Hi, Anna, what's in the box?"

"Oh nothing now, it was a housewarming gift for Robert."

"I haven't seen much of him lately."

"I was just telling Angel he's been working long hours, that's why I wanted to just drop this off, I never know when he's going to be here."

"We can hope Holly will stop camping out here every night waiting for him to return."

"She goes to the station to bother him there as well, a couple times I've been there so he uses me as the excuse not to talk to her, once we were even talking about a case," Anna added with a grin. "Guy told me he can hear the yelling, and that Robert is usually angry when she leaves."

"Why is she bothering him?"

"He doesn't know, and I think that's what annoys him the most. He said she won't answer his questions but insists she needs to talk to him, then they fight because she won't tell him anything."

"That would drive him crazy," Kate said with a smile.

Anna smiled back, "Yes it would. I have a few more earns to run before heading back to the office, nice seeing you. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, talk to you later."

Anna left and went back to the office, Felicia told her Sean called while she was out and would be back in Port Charles sometime tomorrow. She had one report to finish so it could be filed then she should be able to leave for the day, actually leaving early on a Friday sounded wonderful. That fact she was excited about the evening ahead made it that much better.

...

Robert was about to leave for the day when there was a knock at his door, "Come in."

"Hello Robert, can we please talk?"

Robert took a deep breath he wasn't going to let Holly ruin his good mood, "Is this even important? I don't need a repeat of the argument we keep having."

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Robert asked and leaned forward on his desk.

"Us, I'm sorry about how it ended between us. You say that nothing ever happened between you and Anna and I guess I have to believe that. I don't know if I cheated because I was mad, or hurt or just done. It probably doesn't even matter at this point but I want you to know I am sorry for that." Then she turned and left before he could say anything.

Robert watched her leave, he was sure that was the closest she'd come to being honest with him since she'd arrived in Port Charles. Well, it might have taken a long time but at least she admitted she had been in the wrong.

...

"Isn't there another way to get the information you need?..." "Yes but I've been here for over a month and this is the first time there wasn't yelling when we talked..." "There has to be someone else that can confirm Cesar Faison was here..." "Yes but P.K. Sinclair died..." "How can I prove that?..." "No, he won't tell me that, especially if it has anything to do with his time in the WSB..." "Fine I'll see what I can do but you should really come up with a better plan." Then the call was ended, she knew she was being used and as angry as that made her these were the people that had been there for her for the last four years so did she really have a choice.

...

Anna was almost ready for her date, Robert should be there soon when Olin walked in, "Hey chum I'm leaving," then she wolf-whistled, "You look amazing, got a hot date?"

"I have a date," Anna told her with a smile.

"With the commish? He doesn't stand a chance, you'll knock his socks off."

Anna grinned, "I really hope nothing comes up, this is the third date we've tried to go on."

"Tonight you two are going to be the hottest couple where ever you go."

"I'm a little nervous, I think we're going to the Grill for dinner, then after that, we really want to be alone together."

Olin smiled, "It'll be hot tonight, and in this whoo," she fanned herself, "you're one hot chick, the commish won't be able to resist you."

Anna had a big smile on her face, "That's the plan," then they both started to giggle.

...

Robert went back to his place to change, when he walked in he saw the new picture sitting on his desk and smiled. He picked up the attached note, 'Thought you could use a newer photo. Looking forward to tonight, love Anna'. He smiled and picked up the picture, this was only a few months ago, his little girl sure was growing up. He put it down then went to get changed a smile on his face.

Once he was ready he stopped to get flowers, knowing Anna was going to be the only one home. When he got to Anna's he felt just a little nervous, he grinned as he got out of the car, and told himself there was nothing to be nervous about. When she opened the door, he smiled she is so breathtakingly beautiful, "Hi, you look amazing. Here these are for you." He handed the flowers to Anna then gave her a kiss.

"Hi, thank you." Anna turned and he followed her inside. "These are beautiful, I'm just going to go put these in water then we can go."

Robert waited for her, "Thank you for the new picture of me and Robin," he told her when she came back.

"I'm glad you like it."

Robert walked a little closer, "I'm looking forward to tonight as well." Anna came over and put her hands around his waist. "Should we get out of here?"

"Not just yet," she smiled up at him then they kissed, "OK, now we can go."

When they got to the Grill and had been seated Robert looked at Anna, "I only want to talk about us tonight nothing else."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"I feel like I know you better than anyone, we have helped each other through so many things and I think we could really have a chance. Anna I know we can't just expect to pick up where we were before the last assignment, but I know how much I want this to work out."

"Robert, you are my confidant, my shoulder to cry on, my rock when things go wrong. I have always had feelings for you even if I wasn't always sure what they were," she said with a smile. "I know we can make this work, I'm so glad we are getting a second chance." She held up her wine glass and he clinked his to hers.

"To our second chance."

Then Anna grinned, "Now let's try something, tell me one thing I don't know about you."

"Um, OK." Robert thought for a moment, "I have a younger brother."

"What? You're telling me Robin has an uncle and this is the first I'm hearing about it."

"I never told you because I don't consider him family, not after what he did. I haven't spoken to him in over fifteen years."

Anna could tell this was an old pain and she didn't think she wanted to push the subject tonight. "Oh that sound awful, um if you ever want to tell me more about him you can but it doesn't sound like romantic dinner conversation."

Robert smiled glad she wasn't going to ask a bunch of questions, "Your turn, something I don't know about you."

Anna took a second to think, then she smiled she looked around and leaned forward, "I have a storage unit in New York with several pieces of artwork that I got while I was a fence."

"You still possess hot artwork," Robert started laughing.

"They're gorgeous pieces, Robert, I couldn't get rid of them."

"No one can see them though, what are you going to do with them?"

"Maybe one day I'll bring them here," she said, then she noticed Robert was really trying not to laugh. "It's not like I can just go out and sell them is it?" then they both started laughing.

They talked a little long both laughing freely, enjoying each other's company. As their meal arrived Robert noticed Holly walk in. "I hope she doesn't come over here."

Anna didn't have to look to see who he was talking about, she knew Holly was staying here. "Of course she'd be here tonight."

"She's with the man from the motel. I feel like I should know him, maybe I've seen a picture of him before."

Anna glance over at them, "Could he be family? Or an old flame?"

Robert tried to watch them without being obvious, "Family maybe, I think he might be a cousin. So that means two con artist working together on something."

"Are they coming over here?" Robert shook his head. "Then look at me, tonight is about us remember."

He smiled and turned back to her, "Sorry Luv, I just hate not knowing what she's up to."

"You are not the only one that thinks she's up to something, I do, even Kate told me her woman's intuition was telling her not to trust her. That's why she's making sure you can get upstairs without being bothered."

"I think you can handle that problem tonight, will you protect me from her?" he asked with a silly grin.

"Of course I will." They went back to eating their meal and talking about things they wanted to do together. They were almost done eating when Holly walked over to their table. Anna noticed her first, "Is there something you need?"

"Hello Anna, I see you're still as pleasant as always. I was hoping to talk to Robert."

"No, you want to cause a scene or maybe say something insulting. We are enjoying a meal and a nice quiet evening out. Why don't you go back to your friend?" Anna suggested smugly.

"Insulting, why would you think that?"

"Given our history, what else would it be?" Anna wasn't about to back down, "Holly it has been a long week and we are just trying to have a nice evening out can't you wait for another time to be a pain?"

While they were talking Robert had waved down the waiter and paid their bill. He caught Anna's eye and gestured they should leave. "As much fun as this has been I think we are going to leave now."

"Oh did I ruin your little dinner date?" Holly asked sarcastically. "I'm sorry, guess you'll just have to keep trying to get him back even if it's clear he isn't interested in you."

Robert got up and walked over to Anna. "Holly, after your apology this afternoon I thought maybe you were ready to be civil, apparently not. Shall we continue our evening Luv?"

Anna stood up, "We shall," Robert put his arm around her then they walked away. Holly stared after them when she saw Anna put her arm around his waist as well she had to wonder if that was just for her benefit. Watching them though something told her it wasn't.

"Let's go for a walk on the docks, get a little fresh air. Besides, I like having you this close to me."

Anna smiled, "Clear our heads before going back to your place."

"Something like that," he smiled. "Why can't she just leave now?"

Anna laughed a little, "How can she make your life difficult if she leaves? She'll get tired of the games before long or she'll finally tell you what it is she wants." They walked for a little while in silence then Anna stopped and turned to face him, as she did they put both arms around each other. "We aren't going to talk about her anymore tonight OK."

"I agree, I would much rather think about you." They stood in each other's arms looking out at the water. Anna's head was resting on his chest, it felt so right holding her like this. "How many times have we come out here to think, to clear our heads? I should have been holding you like this more often."

"That might not have gone over well with the people we were involved with," Anna said with a little giggle.

"You might be right," Robert smiled and held her a little closer. "I've been thinking about us a lot lately, I've really missed us."

"Our time together was much too short, now we have a real chance again. Robert, I want this, I want a future with you."

"I want that too, you and I together, I want a chance to be a real family with Robin. Anna I don't want to rush this, but I really want to be alone with you."

Anna looked up at him, "We'll know what feels right and things will happen when they're meant to. I want to be alone with you too, Robert." Robert smiled then kissed her, their desire for each other apparent as soon as their lips met. "Take me back to your place."

When they go to Delafield's Robert lead her around to the back entrance, "Are you sneaking me up to your place even after Katherine said it was OK?" she teased.

He smiled they had both gotten a good laugh from that when he'd told her. "I wouldn't exactly say I'm sneaking you in, but I don't want to have to answer a bunch of questions or hear any other comments. Besides, we're keeping us quite for now, aren't we? Who knows who's in there that would see me pawing at you on our way upstairs." Anna smiled at him, she was actually glad they were going in this way and she was looking forward to his hands being all over her body. She hadn't told him yet that Robin was gone for the night and she hoped he hadn't found the other part of the housewarming gift.

Once they were upstairs Robert offered her a drink as he turned on some music, she smiled when he pulled out a bottle of champagne, he had done a little planning for tonight as well. Robert handed her a glass, "Are you enjoying our evening?"

"I am, very much."

"I am too, I'm glad we finally got to go out tonight." Watching Anna tonight Robert had noticed a cute little smile that kept returning to her lips. As she takes a sip of champagne it plays on her lips again.

Anna liked how Robert had been looking at her this evening. It was exciting seeing the desire in his eyes. "Will there be dancing this evening?" she asked then sips her champagne.

"I was hoping you'd ask that," he smiled and put down his glass before taking hers and putting it down. As he takes her in his arms, "Did I tell you how amazing you look tonight."

"You did but I like hearing it," they started to move with the music, Anna smiled as he pulled her closer. As they danced they talked about what could have been if they had stayed together. Then Anna got serious, "Robert I am so sorry I didn't tell you the truth back then, I was just so scared that it would change how you felt about me. If you had only known the truth Sean and Faison wouldn't have been able to do that to us."

"We can't change any of that now, besides we are getting another chance Luv. We could still have what we dreamed about then."

"Not the babies," she said, he could hear the sadness in her voice.

He stopped moving and tilted her chin up to look at her, "Maybe not, but we can have the rest of it. We have Robin and I don't care what the doctors said we can get another opinion, if you're willing to try for another baby we could but only if you want to, Luv," then he kissed her tenderly.

"I can't believe we're talking about babies on our first date," she said and smiled.

"Anna, this doesn't feel like a first date, not to me anyway."

"No it doesn't," she agreed. "I want this so much Robert, you and I back together. I think I've always wanted you back, but we had both moved on and found other loves."

"Even when I wanted to hate you I couldn't, there was always love there as well." Then he hugged her close just holding each other. He let out a little laugh, "Maybe we should have listened to all those people that kept saying we still loved each other," then he kissed her.

Anna knew it was time for the next part of the evening, "I have another little housewarming gift for you, give me a minute OK," Anna smiled then turned and walked away from him. Anna went to the washroom and pull out the overnight bag she had hidden earlier. She had packed a changed of clothes for the morning and a sexy little nighty for tonight. She got changed, went and turned down the covers, then went to the doorway of his bedroom, "Oh, Robert," she called.

While Robert was waiting he took off his suit jacket and tie, he smiled when she called him he was sure he was going to like this surprise. When he saw her leaning in his bedroom doorway, he stopped to take in the view, "This is the best housewarming gift I've ever gotten, you look ravishing."

He walked over and picked her up she put her arms around his neck and giggled. "Oh and Robin is at a sleepover and won't be home till tomorrow afternoon."

He laid her down on the bed and gave her a sexy little grin, "I might be ready to let you leave by then, maybe." He took off his shirt and pants before joining her under the covers. Their hands slowly moving over each other's body, kissing tenderly neither one in a rush. "Anna I've missed you, missed us," he kissed along her neck as he spoke. Robert removed her nighty and throw it across the room, "We don't have to worry about cameras in here," then they both laughed.

When their eyes met they could both see the passion there, there was a hunger when their lips met this time. Robert trailed kisses down her body wanting to touch every inch of her body, desire building in both of them. Anna's moaned as his hand moved up her inner thigh, when his lips meet hers again they were consumed by their need for each other. Anna's fingers dug into his back pulling him closer, "I need you," she whispered. They moved together, reclaiming bodies once so familiar. Moaning with pleasure as they started a slow rhythm, "Oh Robert," it felt so amazing to be with him again. He quickens the pace, responding to her body felling her near her release, she called out his name and he followed her into ecstasy, collapsing beside her she turned and wrapped her arms around him. They lay in each other's arms, "Why did we ever give this up?" Anna asked breathlessly. "I never want us to be apart again."

"Never, I want you with me always," he answered between deep breaths. They spent the rest of the night making love.

...

Robert woke to the sound of his phone, Anna's head on his chest. "Just ignore it, I don't want to move yet."

Robert looked over at the clock to see it was already noon. "It could be work," then he reached over and answered it. When he hung up he had a disappointed look on his face. "Sean is at the airport and is heading here as soon as he leaves."

Anna rolled over and stretched, "We should have a shower then, come on." She got up and wandered out of the room, he was a little confused by her response but wasn't going to complain. When he caught up to her she had a bag on the counter pulling out the things she would need.

He put his arms around her, "How did you get this in here?"

Anna smiled at him in the mirror, "When I dropped off the picture."

"No one asked why you had a picture and an overnight bag."

She giggled at him, "I was fairly sure Angel would let me up here, so I showed up with a box big enough to have all of it inside, then hid this so you wouldn't notice it when you got home."

Robert grinned, "I like when your sneakiness works in my favour," then kissed her neck before they got in the shower together.

...

They were dressed and drinking coffee when Sean showed up, "Oh good you're here, I tried calling you but there was no answer. I have a little information about what Holly was doing but not much."

Anna offered him coffee as he sat down, "Let's hear what you found out," Robert told him.

"I was able to find out it was her cousin Barry Durban that was with her at the hospital and she gave the baby up for adoption." He looked at Robert to see his reaction, nothing so he continued. "He was the one she left the hospital with. They've run a few scams over the last couple of years using aliases. She's been living under the name Eve Piper and is involved with a man named Markus Lowe. I haven't found much on him but I think he has been involved in the cons they've been running as well."

"So I was right it was her cousin," Robert said. "Anna got pictures of her with the cousin at a motel on the edge of town, and we saw them together last night. That was the first time I've seen her with anyone though."

"I wonder if this Markus Lowe in here as well, and are they here to run some scam?" Anna wondered aloud.

"I think we have to be ready for that, and it might involve you old buddy. Why else would she come out of hiding and let you know she's actually alive?"

Robert thought about it, "She's trying to get close to me for some reason. She doesn't want to talk about the past but she keeps coming around and trying to talk to me. Yesterday she even apologized for sleeping with Spencer while I was here helping with that Burt Ramsey mess."

They didn't miss the look of shock on Sean's face, "Spencer? Luke Spencer?"

"Yeah, I found out just before Holly left. She didn't know I knew and I do not want this to be common knowledge."

"I won't say anything," Sean assured him. "So what could they want that she needs to be close to you?"

"I don't know but I think we need to find out."

"Could it be as simple as trying to get information out of you?" Anna asked.

"Information about what though? If they've been running cons over in England, what could I know that would interest them?"

"Those are very good questions and I think you might want to let her get closer, turn up the old Scorpio charm to get those answers," Sean suggested.

"No, that isn't happening," Anna quickly answered.

"Anna's right, I'm not going to try and cosy up to Holly to get answers from her. There has to be a better way to find out what they're up to. We could put a tail on the cousin, what motel was he at?"

"The Harborside Motel, I was watching room 12 and I think they were in room 8 or 9. He won't expect anyone to be watching him and may lead us right to what we need."

"Did they see you two when you saw them?"

"Holly came over to bothered us while we were eating so Barry must have seen us as well," Robert told him.

"I guess that means I'll be the one tailing him," Sean told them, "Holly can keep playing whatever game she has been, maybe you can figure out what she's after. Anna, can you look into this Markus Lowe?" They talked it over and agreed with Sean's plan so he told them he was going home to spend time with Tiffany.

Once they were alone Robert smiled at Anna, "You sure answered quickly when Sean suggested I try to get close to Holly."

Anna got up and walked over to him, "I don't want you getting close to anyone but me, I'm yours and you're mine."

"Good, that's how it should be." He took her in his arms and kissed her, "Do you think Robin's home yet."

"Olin's there, I don't have to rush off just yet," she said and gave him a playful smile. He took her hand and smiled then lead her back to his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"They could be getting ready to run a big-time scam here and need you distracted," Sean suggested. They were in Robert's office waiting for Anna Monday morning.

"Why would Holly want to do that? She faked her own death, she started a new life with a new name away from me and Port Charles. Do you think they planning on fleecing the Quartermaines for all they've got?"

"So not a con, then why is she here?"

"Could it have more to do with the cousin and the man she's involved with? Something one of them wants or needs and Holly went along with it because of some sense of loyalty."

Sean thought about it for a while, "Her cousin Barry Durban did help her while she was in the coma, and it seems like they've been working together ever since."

"What about the boyfriend, Markus whatever, he could want something from her and felt her past here could help get it?"

Just then Anna walked in, "Morning, what did I miss?"

"Nothing really, we don't seem to be getting anywhere yet," Sean told her. "Have you got anything on Markus Lowe yet?"

"Uh no, I took the weekend off, I didn't think this was a matter of life and death. Have you been tailing the cousin?"

Sean smiled, "OK, point taking. I was going to head out there when we're done here. Robert, did you see Holly at all this weekend?"

"No, I didn't really go out much. I am going to look into what Eve Piper has been up to for the last couple years see just what kind of cons they've been running to see if I can get any ideas about what they might try here. I'm not ready to rule out that's why they're here."

"So we all have plans for the day then, I'll head back to the office to look into Markus Lowe while you two do your things," Anna told them.

"Why don't you stick around for a little while? Let me see what kind of information on what they've been up to I can find, that might give you a better idea where to start," Robert suggested, Anna agreed.

"Well I will leave you to it then, I'm off to watch a hotel room."

"Oh here," Anna handed him a couple pictures of Holly and Barry at the hotel, "It's room 8." Sean thanked her, then he left. Robert got up and walked over to her as soon as the door closed, she smiled, "Good morning."

He took her in his arms, "Good morning. I missed you in my bed last night, I got a little spoiled have you there two nights in a row," then he kissed her passionately.

"Leave them wanting more," she said with a grin. "Are we going to get to work this morning?"

"Yeah, just not quite yet." He held her in his arms a little longer then gave her another kiss, "OK, now I think I'm ready."

She grinned at him then they both went and sat down, "So how are you going to find out what Holly's been up to?"

"I've already put a call in to find out about anything criminal that Eve Piper has been involved or suspected in, I'm just waiting for them to call back. I was thinking that maybe this Markus Lowe could have other aliases so you should keep that in mind when you're looking into him."

"That makes sense especially if he's working with them. I wonder if cousin Barry has any aliases?" Anna decided to look into that as well then they got to work.

...

Holly went to talk to Barry she was growing concerned about Markus' attitude. She wasn't really sure why it was so important to both of them that they know if Cesar is actually dead. She hated that they had made her return to Port Charles, to face Robert and now that she knows he had known all these years about her affair and the baby. She felt like she had hidden from her own life for four years for no reason. She knocked on Barry's door and waited, when he opened the door he looked confused, she pushed past him walking straight inside. "I want answers and I want them now!"

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked.

"Why are we really in Port Charles and what the hell is so important about Cesar Faison? Everything I've done over the last four years was pointless and I want to know why I'm really here."

"You know about Lynda, this is for her."

"Lynda? She's dead she went off and got herself shot while trying to steal something, I know you loved her but what does she have to do with Faison?"

"He was the one that sent her after the confidential documents she had when she was killed."

"So what, we do jobs for other people all the time how was it his fault she got herself killed."

"It just is," he snapped. Barry took a few deep breaths then looked at her, "I can't explain it all and I know you knew him when you were young but he is not a good man, and he hurt a lot of people. Lynda was doing a lot more than just a job. He is the reason she died, that's all that matters."

Holly watched him as he spoke, he truly believed that Faison had sent Lynda to her death. "So there really is a reason to be here, I do need to be here?" he nodded. "You helped me hide, helped me fake my death so I could start over but then you made me come here, I just need to know there really is a reason for that."

"I really thought you would be able to get information from Robert, that he would be happy to see you. I was sure you'd be able to talk to him and find out who that man that died in the boat explosion was. I was wrong, I know that now and I'm sorry."

"We had no way of knowing Robert knew I cheated on him, then I faked my death, of course, he doesn't want to talk to me. I'll still do what I can to help but I don't see Robert opening up to me anytime soon."

"I know, we'll come up with something. I'll get the answers I need."

Holly looked around the room then back at Barry, "Alright you have helped me with so much, I'll do my best to help you with this," then she turned a left.

...

Anna sat back and rubbed her eyes she had been staring at the computer screen all day, "Is it time to call it a day?" she asked.

Robert looked up from the papers he was reading, "I just want to finish reading this."

Anna got up and wandered over to his desk, "What were you able to find out?"

"Not much, Eve Piper has been suspected in a few cons but there was never enough proof, the same with Barry Darbun. Markus Lowe's name doesn't even show up," then he looked back at the paper he was reading.

"I didn't get much either, I wasn't able to find an alias for Darbun yet, but I think Markus Lowe might actually be the alias. I haven't found too much on him either but I still need to do more digging."

Robert looked up to see Anna leaning on his desk looking at him, a little grin on her face. "Yeah, maybe it is time to call it a day." He got up and walked over to her, "What are your plans for this evening?"

"I was hoping you'd come over for dinner." There was a knock at the door just as Robert was about to take her in his arms, "Dinner?"

"Yes," he smiled, "I'll come over," he gave her a quick kiss then turned towards the door, "Come in."

Sean came in looking very tired, "I would rather tail a guy that actually does something, he never left his room once all day. Although Holly did go see him earlier today, she didn't stay all that long, she seemed upset when she got there but was calmer when she left."

"I wonder what they're up to," Robert said mostly to himself. "Anna and I didn't get very far either, but we both have a few more things that we want to look into tomorrow. Are you going to keep tabs on him again tomorrow?"

"I have other business that will need my attention but I can the day after," Sean told him.

"That should be fine, I don't think he's been doing much since he got here anyway. We were about done here for the day, why don't you walk out with us?" The three of them left together still talking about the three people they are now investigating.

...

Holly was awoken early the next day by loud banging on her door, she grabbed her robe and went to answer it, still mostly asleep. She was surprised to see Markus there, he had refused to spend time with her since he had gotten to Port Charles she didn't even know where he was staying but for some reason, he's here now. Holly let him in, "Why are you here so early?" she asked and yawned.

"I need to speak to you, I need answers now and I'm tired of you giving me excused about not being able to get anything out of your husband. You are going to go and talk to him today and find out if it really was Cesar Faison that died, do you understand me?"

Holly had never seen Markus like this before, "I've told you he isn't going to tell me that, he doesn't even want to talk to me, and he is no longer my husband."

"Then you make him talk to you! Am I making myself clear?" he yelled.

For the first time Holly felt a little scared of him, "Fine I'll go talk to him this morning."

"Good, and you better get me the answers I need!" then he turned and left without another word.

Holly stood there in disbelief, what had brought that on she wondered. She looked over at the clock it was almost six in the morning, she decided to go have a shower, she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again now.

...

Robert and Anna had decided to use Sean's computer to try and get the answers they want, he was going to be gone all day but had let them in before he and Tiffany left for the day. They were having a little more luck but it was still very slow going. Anna had been right that Markus Lowe was actually the alias and his real name was Liam Price, once she had found that out she discovered that he had worked for the DVX for a short time during the '70's. She wasn't finding much information about him only that he hadn't been with them long and he left shortly after it was believed that Faison had died.

A deeper search into Barry Durban's life had suggested that if he used an alias it was most likely Terrence Meyers, there were a few small crimes connected to that name, Anna couldn't be completely sure it was him but that name had been connected to Markus Lowe a few time.

Robert, on the other hand, wasn't having much luck at all finding out what Holly had been up to. She had not used her real name at all since she had been declared dead even when she was in the hospital she had been listed as Eve Piper. He had been able to find out that Barry had told the medical staff that she was in hiding and didn't want her abusive husband to find her. That had been why it had taken Sean some time to find her. As for the crash in the outback that she was believed to have died in, there had been a plane crash but he now knew she was nowhere near it and that someone had paid a lot of money to have it reported she had been on the plane at the time of the crash.

He was reading a printout when Anna came over and started rubbing his shoulders, "Break time," she said.

"Good, I could use one." He put his head down enjoying the massage, "I haven't found anything that's going to help us find out why they are here."

"The only interesting thing I got was that Liam Price AKA Markus Lowe worked for the DVX for a short time."

"That might be something to look into more." Robert turned his chair and pulled Anna into his lap, "Holly and Barry are con artists but as far as I know, they never had anything to do with the DVX."

Anna put her arms around him, "I'm waiting for a better report on what Liam Price did while he was with the DVX." Then she kissed him, "We're all alone here remember."

Robert kissed her back passionately, "You should come over to my place tonight so we can really have some time alone. We have no idea when Sean or Tiffany might come back." Anna stayed on his lap, they just held each other.

"Yeah, I can come over. Does that mean we have to get back to work?" she asked and checked the time.

He kissed her then started playing with her hair, "Yeah we better get a little more done here."

She smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair, then he kissed her again, "Aren't we going back to work?"

"Oh right," then he kissed her again. Eventually, Anna got up and they went back to what they had both been working on.

...

Holly had gone to the police station twice and both times Guy had told her Robert was working on a case away from the office today but he wouldn't tell her where he was. She knew she'd be hearing from Markus sometime tonight and was actually worried about not having anything to tell him. She had never seen him behave like he did this morning, Barry had known him a lot longer then she had but she doubted that he had seen this side of him before either. When there was a knock on her door she was hoping it was Barry but when she opened the door it was Markus. "Before you even start I went and tried to talk to Robert twice but he was not in the office today and they would not tell me where to reach him, I was just about to go down to Delafield's and demand that he talks to me," she told him. She wasn't really going to do that but thought it would keep him happy.

"I told you I was tired of your excuses Holly, I want answers and I want them now." He roughly grabbed her arms, "I'll be back tomorrow night and you had better have an answer for me, or you will regret it." He shoved her sending her back onto the bed then turned and left.

As soon as the door closed behind him Holly started to cry, how could she have thought she loved that man? She thought about going to Delafield's again to wait for Robert to come home but it hadn't worked yet so why would it be any different tonight. Holly thought maybe she should just leave town not tell anyone just leave, but then she would be completely on her own. She took a deep breath and pulled herself together she will go down to the station tomorrow and stay there until he talks to her.

...

True to her word Holly went down to the police station the next day. When Guy told her that Robert was going to be in court all morning she wondered if he was telling her the truth. He was out of the office all day the day before and now apparently will be out of the office all morning. "Has he told you to send me away any time I come here?" Holly asked.

"No, he is actually in court this morning, he should be in his office this afternoon. I did tell him you had wanted to see him yesterday," Guy insisted.

"So if I come back at one o'clock, Robert will be here and I will be able to talk to him."

"If you come back then, he should be here. I can set up an appointment so that you will be the first one to see him this afternoon."

"Then that is what you are going to do. I'll see you this afternoon," then Holly left.

When she returned Guy told her she was welcome to wait but Robert was still in court and he didn't know how long he would be there. Holly spent the entire afternoon there waiting but at six o'clock decided to try going to his place to talk to him. When she got there Katherine told her she hadn't seen him yet but Holly got the impression that Miss Delafield didn't really care for her and didn't know if she should believe Katherine so she went and sat at the bar to wait it out.

...

When Robin invited her dad over for dinner she wasn't sure he'd come over since he had been there just the other day but he had agreed. She loved cooking for both her parents because they let her experiment on them and would eat whatever she made them. Robin had decided she wanted to make sure they got to spend time together and would keep doing things like this until they finally realized that they belong together.

"When is dad going to get here?"

"He was in court all day, I'm sure he'll be here soon. What are you making us tonight"

"That's a surprise," Robin told her with a smile then turned and went back into the kitchen.

A short time later the doorbell rang and Anna went to answer the door. She greeted Robert when he got there with a quick kiss then they walked into the living room together. "I don't know what we are being served but Robin is very excited that you were coming over again tonight."

"I think our daughter is playing matchmaker," Robert said with a smile.

Anna smiled back, "She's a little late for that." They stepped together and put their arms around each other. "I'm not ready to tell her yet, I like this just being about us for now."

Robert gave her another quick kiss, "So do I. I think we better sit down before she comes out and catches us then." They went and sat down on the couch and waited, they told each other about their day, flirted with each other, and talked about any progress made in finding out why Holly was in Port Charles.

They were laughing when Robin finally came out of the kitchen, she had heard him arrive but wanted to give them some time alone. They were sitting together, Robin noticed that Robert's arm was behind Anna but not really around her. She had planned a nice romantic evening for them, there would be wine, candlelight, soft music, and they would be alone she had already eaten and was planning on hanging out in her room tonight. She said hi and made a little small talk while she set the table sneaking glances at them trying to read what was going on between them. They seemed happy and relaxed with each other, she wondered why they didn't see how happy they could be together.

Robert got up and noticed she had only set two place setting, "Which one of us doesn't get to eat?"

"I already ate, this is for you and mom," she told him. "I wanted to do something nice for the two most important people in my life. You both work so hard and you need to be happy." Then she turned and put on some music before leaving the room again.

Robert turned and looked at Anna who was still sitting on the couch smiling, "She is determined."

"I wonder where she got that from. Are we playing along tonight?"

"I won't waste a romantic evening, even if we have a chaperone in the next room," Robert told her with a little grin.

They enjoyed the meal Robin had prepared for them, drank wine and talked. It was a nice evening that ended with them cuddled on the couch watching a little TV. Anna walked him to the door and they kissed goodnight, then just stood there holding each other, "I want more evenings like this," she told him.

"So do I, I also want evenings that don't include me leaving." She smiled up at him then they kissed again. "I better get out of here." When he got home he went in the back way again, it was easier to avoid people he didn't want to talk to that way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was Friday, Robert and Anna were in his office, they had been looking into Holly, Barry and Markus for a week now. They were waiting for Sean to get there he had been following Barry and he had told them that he had started acting differently now. The first few times Sean had seen him he had seemed laid back yesterday and again today Sean thought he seemed concerned about something. Sean had followed him to the Port Charles Hotel a few times, he had looked worried when he would get there and even more so when he would leave.

"Lynda Price," Anna turned to look at Robert who was at his desk. "Liam or Markus had a sister named Lynda and she also worked for the DVX."

Robert looked up, "What was that?"

"Liam Price had a sister Lynda, she was killed while on assignment for the DVX. Oh and according to this she worked closely with one Cesar Faison." Anna stared at him, "Robert what if this man has some sort of grudge against you, me or Sean?"

"We'll have to run those names passed Sean because they don't mean anything to me, do you remember them?" Anna shook her head. "It could have nothing to do with DVX or the WSB, but that is a very interesting connection." Robert got up and walked over to Anna she was turned looking at the computer screen again, he started rubbing her shoulders as he read the report she was looking at. "By any chance is our daughter going for any sleepovers this weekend?"

"Are you hoping for a sleepover of our own?" Anna asked then grinned.

Robert smiled, "Yes, at least one."

There was a knock and Sean walked in, he saw Robert massaging Anna's shoulders, "I see who's doing the hard work. Have either of you learned anything new?"

Robert turned first then Anna got up, "I just found out the Liam Price had a sister named Lynda and they both worked for the DVX, she was killed on assignment. Do either of those names mean anything to you?" Anna asked.

Sean thought about it for a moment, "No I don't think I know either of them." Sean went and sat down, "Like I said earlier Barry's acting oddly. When was the last time you saw Holly?"

"End of last week actually," Robert hadn't realized how long it had been until now. "I know she was here a few times earlier this week wanting to talk to me but I wasn't here those days, why?"

"I'm trying to figure out what has Barry so on edge."

"You're wondering if Holly left town," Robert added.

"Maybe she didn't tell Barry she was leaving, she might not have wanted to be a part of whatever they had planned after all," Anna suggested.

"That is possible," Robert agreed, "She realized their plan was going to fail so she split."

"That could be it, but would she have skipped town without telling the man that helped her fake her death and who she's been working with for all these years?" Sean wondered.

"You might have a point, Sean. Would she just turn her back on the two people she has in her life."

"She would if she had another sucker already in her sights," Robert said bitterly.

"Let's just think about this for a second, we can find out if she checked out. Guy will know when the last time she was here."

"Kate should know when the last time she camped out at the bar waiting for you to get home was," Anna added.

"I'll find out if she's checked out then why don't we all go out for dinner at Delafield's. I'm sure Tiffany won't mind."

"Any reason to go out and she's happy. We'll meet you there later," then Sean left.

Once they were alone again Robert took Anna in his arms, "Should I pick you up later?"

"So this is a date right in front of our friends that don't know we're dating?"

"Yes. I don't care if Sean knows, he might suspect already, Tiff on the other hand."

"If it comes to that I'll talk to her, I'll explain why we're being discrete." Once they had agreed on a time for Robert to pick her up they kissed goodbye and left, Anna heading home, Robert to the Port Charles Hotel.

...

Anna smiled when she heard the knock at her door, she went and answered it. As soon as Robert was inside she put her arms around him "Hi," then she kissed him passionately.

"Hi, I take it we're alone."

"Olin's here but Robin is over at a friend's."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Almost, I just need to get something, be right back," Anna turned and left him in the living room.

"Hi commish, taking the big A out on a hot date tonight?"

Robert smiled, clearly Olin knew, "We're going out for dinner with Sean and Tiffany."

"Cool, I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

"We both are, we want this to work out."

"Oh commish don't worry, I can tell you two are gonna make it."

"I hope you're right. You understand why we aren't telling Robin yet, right?"

"Sure, sure. She wants you two together so much, if she knew she wouldn't leave you two alone." Anna rejoined them, Robert noticed she was holding a bag, he smiled and took it from her. They said goodnight to Olin then left.

When they got to Delafield's Robert was carrying Anna's overnight bag, they had a little time before Sean and Tiffany were going to get there so they went up to his penthouse. "I take it Robin is going to a sleepover tonight."

Anna smiled up at him, "Yes she is, I assumed you would like some company tonight."

"You assumed correctly. I think we have time for a drink before we need to go back downstairs. Brandy?" he offered.

"Yes please." He handed her a glass, "Robert when are we going to tell Robin about us?"

"I want to wait a little longer, give us time to discuss everything."

Anna smiled, "Do you mean until we've had our first fight?"

"Well no," he grinned, "we'll always argue. I just think there are things we haven't talked about and I want to feel like we've covered everything, and we know what we want."

"I know what I want. I want a future with you, I want the three of us to be the family we should have been all along, I have thought about what could have been so much lately."

"So have I, Anna. I know what we said the day after, that it might not have worked out between us anyway." He turned to her and placed his hand on her hip, "I married you, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Even after everything we went through we still found our way back to each other. We had to be near each other, to be a part of each other's life." Then he gentle stoked her cheek, "I want a life with you."

"We can have that here, we both have jobs we enjoy, that lead us on adventures once in a while, we like living here." Anna took his hand, "We can't plan everything and I'm not sure how much longer we can hide this from her."

"You're right, why don't we let her keep playing matchmaker for us a little longer then we'll tell her, OK."

Anna agreed then they went downstairs. Sean and Tiffany weren't there yet but they saw Frisco and Felicia and went over to talk to them. They were in for a treat, Frisco and Katherine were both performing tonight. When Robert saw Kate he excused himself to go and talk to her, "Katie, do you have a minute?"

"I see you're here as a customer tonight," she smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering when the last time Holly was here waiting for me."

Kate thought for a moment, "Beginning of the week, Tuesday maybe Wednesday. Do you actually want to talk to her now?"

"Not really," he said with a little grin, "I'm just wondering if she left town so I can stop coming in the back way."

"Well, I wouldn't know if she left or not but you should feel like you can come in this way. Is there a special occasion that brings you out tonight?" she asked and looked over at Anna.

Robert noticed where she looked but pretended not to, "Sean was out of town for a few weeks and we thought it would be nice to go out tonight."

"Well I've got you four at the best table in the house, I hope you enjoy your evening."

"I will if you save a dance for me," they both smiled then he rejoined Anna just as Sean and Tiffany arrived. They went to their table when Frisco said it was time for him to get ready. Once they were all seated Robert told them what he had found out about Holly, wanting to get work out of the way so they could enjoy their evening. Holly hadn't checked out of her hotel but she hadn't been seen there for a couple days either and Kate and Guy had confirmed that they hadn't seen her in a few days. They decided she may have just left for a while and it wasn't anything they were going to worry about now.

"Is there a special reason we're out tonight, are we celebrating anything?" Tiffany asked glancing at Robert and Anna, then looked over at Sean.

"We thought it would be nice, it's been too long since we all went out together," Robert answered.

"So just friends out for a nice evening? OK." Anna and Robert noticed the look Sean gave Tiffany as she said this.

Anna put her hand on Robert's leg, he gave it a little squeeze. "I take it Sean had some news for you when he got back from London," Robert looked at Tiffany as he spoke.

"News? He was there looking into things for you."

"Oh so he didn't mention anything he might be," Robert looked over at Sean, "suspicious of?"

"What's going on between you two?" Sean asked bluntly. "How did Anna know I wanted to talk to both of you Saturday?"

"Felicia had told me Friday you'd be back and wanted to talk to us," then Robert gave her hand another little squeeze. She smiled then said, "We have been talking a lot about what you told us in the hospital."

"And we both feel the same way about that," Robert added.

"What does that mean?" Tiffany interrupted.

"It means that we can't stop thinking about each other and are giving us another chance," Robert admitted.

"We are keeping this quite, for now, Robin really wants us together but we want a chance to be just us before we tell her." Anna looked at Robert, "We haven't told anyone yet, and we want it to stay that way a little longer." She looked at Sean and leaned in, "I was already at Robert's when you called, that's how I knew you were coming over."

"I didn't think I was misreading the little changes I was seeing," Sean said with a big smile, "I'm happy for you two."

Tiffany looked across the room, "Is there another reason you want to keep this quite for now?"

Robert glanced at Anna before answering, when she smiled, he turned back to Tiff and Sean, "When I moved in here, I was informed the only woman I should be taking upstairs is Anna. Kate doesn't know yet but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Are you sure she meant that?" Tiffany asked curiously, "Kate knows you two are friends. She might have thought that would stop you from bringing other women back here because it would be hard to see you moving on."

"No that was not what she meant, trust me," Robert grinned.

"Earlier that same day she had told me I'm blind and Robert is stupid. Kate is OK with us being together, she's kind of pushing for it," Anna told them.

Sean held up his glass, "Well then here's to the two of you and a fresh start." They all toasted then turned to watch as Frisco took the stage.

...

Holly was in a small room, she wasn't sure if it was a hotel room. There was a bed and a small bathroom as well as a mini fridge that had a fair amount of food in it. She had tried the doors and windows but couldn't open them. Yelling and banging on the door didn't seem to help no one came to help her. She wasn't sure but thought she had been here for a couple days now. So far no one had come here but she had a good idea who had put her here.

That last thing she remembered before waking up here was Marcus showing up at her hotel room. When she told him that she still hadn't been able to talk to Robert he lost it. She had never seen him that angry before and he had never hit her before, Holly touched her eye, it was still swollen and very painful. He must have hit her hard enough she blacked out. The next thing she knew she woke up here, where ever here is.

...

Robert and Sean were over talking to Frisco and Felicia, then Kate joined Anna and Tiffany at their table, "Are you enjoying your evening ladies?"

"Yes we are, it's always a great night when you and Frisco sing together," Tiffany said with a smile.

"Robert was asking about Holly earlier, she hasn't been here for a few days is that why I get to see all your lovely faces tonight?"

"Not the only reason, we wanted to come here. It had been too long since the four of us went out on the town," Anna told her.

"That's good, I like seeing such happy faces in here. I should do a little more mingling, tell Robert he still owes me a dance." Before Kate stood up she leaned in a little closer to Anna, "How's your vision?"

Anna blushed a little, "Better."

Kate stood up and smiled, "I'm glad," then she walked away.

Tiffany watched her walk away, "You weren't kidding. Spill before the men get back."

They moved closer to each other so as not to be overheard, "She isn't stupid and has told us both we still love the other one. Then after a couple of months had passed I think she felt like she wanted to make sure we both knew she was OK with us dating so she talked to us again. Robert and I had been thinking about each other a lot, there had been a few almost kisses, and we were touching each other more, and we could both tell it was different than before, more than just being friendly."

Tiff smiled, "Touching's good, go on."

"By the time he moved in here it was getting a little weird between us, we both thought the other person was just being there for us as a friend but that didn't stop what we were thinking and what we were hoping would happen. He called and asked me to meet him here so we could talk,"

"And," Tiffany took her hand excitedly.

"When I got upstairs he told me I had to help him figure something out," Anna smiled, "Then he kissed me, neither of us held anything back, it was clear we both wanted that to happen. He told me he knew I'd either hit him or kiss him back. We talked the rest of the afternoon, we covered a lot and agreed our past wasn't going to interfere with us trying again then he asked me out."

"If you were at his place when Sean called, can I assume you hadn't just gotten there?"

Anna's face lit up, "No, I hadn't. I didn't leave when Sean did either," they both started giggling.

Kate made her way over to Robert, "Scorpio, it's time for our dance." Robert smiled and lead her to the dance floor, "I think we need to talk."

Robert noticed the seriousness in her voice, "OK, what about?" he asked as they started to dance.

"You don't have to sneak Anna in the back way, I told you I was OK with you and Anna being together."

Robert leaned back a little to look at her then smiled seeing hers. "I wouldn't say I'm sneaking her in. It was more about avoiding someone else that has been here a lot. You're really OK with us being together?"

"Robert you two are meant to be together. I meant what I said, I would have a problem if it was anyone other then Anna because I can see now that you two truly love each other."

"Thank you, Katie, for being so understanding. We aren't ready to tell Robin yet so we are trying to be discrete, Sean had figured out something was going on and had mentioned it to Tiff. Olin knows, but for right now that's it, can I count on you to not say anything yet."

"Of course you can," as the song ended she kissed his cheek then they walked back to the table. Sean Tiffany and Anna were all sitting, "Can I get this table a bottle of champagne? On the house."

"Well I'm not one to turn down good bubbly," Sean told her with a smile.

"I'll send some right over," then she walked away.

Robert took his seat beside Anna, "She won't say anything yet, I told her we wanted to wait before telling Robin," then he put his arm behind Anna on the bench and she leaned towards him.

Tiffany smiled, "If you do that every time, Robin is going to figure out something is going on."

Anna realized what she had done, "I can't help it I like being close to him. Besides Robin is so busy playing matchmaker right now she would be happy seeing us sitting close to each other she wouldn't care why it happened."

"We figure we'll let her plan a few more romantic evenings where she cooks for us, then we'll tell her," Robert said.

"Well you both look very happy," Sean told them, "I for one am very happy about what's going on." The shame of what he had cost them had weighed heavy on him for years. As he watched them he couldn't help but notice something he had seen before, the way they looked at each other. It was back it had been there when they first met, it had been there when they finally got back from Italy. They had been so in love when his plan had torn them apart. Sean wondered if he had been honest with them back in bay C if they would have found their way back to each other sooner, but maybe it worked out the way it was meant to.

They continued to have a lovely evening, after a few dances they all went up to Robert's for another drink before Sean and Tiffany left for the evening. Robert walked over to Anna who was looking out the window and wrapped his arms around her, "I've wanted to hold you this close all evening," then bent and kissed her neck.

"It feels good being in your arms." They both looked out into the night for a few minutes, "Can we stay like this all night?"

"I was picturing less clothing and more bed sheets," Robert said as Anna turned in his arms. "I want you, Anna."

"I think your version is a better way to spend the rest of the night," she kissed him then took his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

...

Monday morning Robert is at his desk on the phone, he had been waiting for this call. It was about more information on Liam and Lynda Price. When he got off the phone he looked up at Sean, "So they both joined the DVX in the mid '70's. Lynda was one of Faison's favourites and he spent a lot of time training her personally, she did several missions for him before being killed on a failed mission. Liam did the basic training and was never more than a low-level agent as far as they can tell."

"That would explain why I had never heard their names. She would have been protected by Faison and he was a nobody."

"None of this helps us figure out what they are doing in Port Chuck."

"No it doesn't and it worries me more now that Holly seems to have abandoned their little band. What are they planning, how are you involved, and why now?"

"I can't answer any of those questions," Robert sat back, "I'm busy with my actual job for the next couple days so I won't have time to look into this but Anna said she had some time and also wanted me to remind you, you're meeting with a new client this afternoon."

"Oh that's right, we might not have much time for this either," Sean stood to leave, "Stay on your toes old buddy, we don't know when they will try something."

"Will do." With that Sean left his office.

...

Holly was sure it had been at least five days since she had been brought to this room, she was starting to get low on food and still no one had come back for her. The only window that she could see out of look out into a wooded area so she couldn't even be sure of where she was. It was midday when she heard a noise at her door. She knew there was no point hiding and she would finally get to see who had brought her here.

...

Wednesday afternoon Anna was in her office, she had been busy finishing up a few cases and meeting with new clients, at least her evening had been nice. Robin had invited Robert over the last two nights and last night she had planned another romantic dinner for them. They had talked about it and were most likely going to tell her on the weekend that they are a couple again. Felicia poked her head into Anna's office, "You have another appointment this afternoon, I pencilled him in for two o'clock."

"Ok thank you. Have you gone for lunch yet?"

"I was just going to leave actually."

"OK," Anna said as Felicia left, then went back to her work. She lost track of time and before she knew it there was a knock at her door. She looked up to see a dark haired man standing there, "Hello, can I help you?"

"I hope so, I think we have an appointment."

Anna checked her watch, "Oh, of course, our receptionist told me I had an appointment before she went for lunch." She stood up and shook his hand, "Anna Devane and you are?"

"Terry Meyers, pleasure to meet you."

"Would you like some coffee?" Anna offered, taking another good look at him, this was not Holly's cousin Barry. She got up and poured them both a cup of coffee, after putting them down she peaked into Sean's office to see if he was there. Realizing she was alone she went and sat down again, "What can I help you with Mr. Meyers"

"I think my wife might be cheating on me."

Anna sighed she wasn't sure if this was a real case or not but she had really started to hate following cheating spouses. She started taking down all the information she was going to need and drank her coffee, after about ten minutes she started to feel funny, her eyes got heavy, she started to ask Mr. Meyers a question then everything went black.

...

When Robert got to Anna's Robin rushed to the door, "Hi, Daddy, isn't Mom with you?"

"No, I thought she'd be here. She told me she'd be at the office all afternoon when I talked to her around lunch time."

At seven she still wasn't home so Robert called Sean, as soon as he hung up he called Felicia. He hung up and looked at Robin, "Sean wasn't in the office all afternoon and Felicia said she had an appointment at two with a new client and that Anna was gone when she got back around three. When was the last time you talked to your mom?"

"Just before I called you and invited you over for dinner."

"That was before I talked to her, Felicia was the last person to see or talk to her then. Olin," he called. She came into the living room, "Did you talk to Anna at all this afternoon?"

"I haven't talked to the big A since this morning. Is everything OK commish?"

"I hope so, maybe she just lost track of time," he walked up behind Robin and put his arms around her as he said this. When they had talked earlier Anna had told him she had a little surprise for him tonight so why wouldn't she be here?

Robin could tell he was worried, "She's just running late."

"Let's hope you're right, sweety."

"I'll put on some coffee commish, you two should eat something," Olin looked at him, she could tell he knew Anna should be here and that something has kept her from coming home. To stop Robin from worrying Robert went and sat at the table they both picked at their supper, none of them talking much.

When it got closer to nine, Robin looked at Robert, "Daddy you need to go find her, something happened I just know it."

He got up and hugged her, "I know Luv, I'll call Sean again then I'll go find her." He called Sean and told him to meet him at his office then gave Robin another hug and a kiss then left.

...

Holly sat on the chair looking at Anna, she was still out cold on the bed. She thought she had known who had brought her here but why would he have taken Anna. The man that had brought food a couple days ago then brought Anna here earlier has been wearing a balaclava so she couldn't see his face. When Anna started to stir Holly got up and got her a glass of water.

Anna sat up and her head started to spin, "Where am I?"

Holly came back into the little room, "I don't know but I've been here for about a week."

Anna turned and looked at her and saw her black eye, "What happened to you." Anna started to stand up but had to sit back down.

"Don't try to move yet I think you were drugged," Holly passed her the glass of water. "I remember getting hit then I woke up here."

Holly sat down beside Anna, after taking a sip of water she asked, "Are there any other bruises, were you beaten?"

"The black eye is the worst of it, but I was very sore when I woke up and there were few other bruises."

"What does Liam look like, or Marcus or whatever you call him?"

"Is that who brought you here?"

"I don't know, I had an appointment this afternoon with a man claiming to be Terry Meyers, but it wasn't your cousin Barry." Holly was shocked that Anna knew all these names and that they were all connected to her. When Holly didn't answer, "Did you really think we weren't going to do some digging into why you were here and who you might be working with?"

"I guess I should have expected that. Barry always goes by Terrence Meyers never Terry."

"Would Marcus have used Barry's allies to throw us off the trail?"

"At this point, anything is possible Marcus has lost it, he has become obsesses with finding out about Faison and hated that I couldn't get Robert to talk to me. He was the one that did this," she pointed at her face.

"Medium height, dark hair slightly wavy, dark eyes?"

"Yeah, that sounds like Marcus."

Anna nodded, "What does Cesar Faison have to do with any of this?" Anna asked suspiciously, she knew he was dead.

"How far into Marcus' past did you dig?"

"We know his real name is Liam Price and that he had a sister named Lynda and that they both worked for the DVX. That Lynda was working closely with Faison when she died, and that Liam was only a low-level agent."

"Did you know that Barry was engaged to Lynda and she left him shortly after joining the DVX, he told me she completely changed and only cared about her job and pleasing Faison."

"No, we didn't know how you and Barry were connected to the DVX part or what kind of con you are planning."

Holly was about to get defensive but realized there was no point. "There is no con, they wanted answers but I couldn't get Robert to talk to me let alone tell me what they both wanted to know."

"This is all about you wanting to talk to Robert? You waltz into town after pretending to be dead for years and expect Robert to answer a bunch of questions when you won't answer any of his?"

"I'd realized their plan wasn't going to work, but they had done so much for me after I had decided to walk away from my life."

"You mean take the cowards way out. Why didn't you just end your marriage? You both could have gone on with your lives and you wouldn't have been in hiding all these years."

"Like you can talk you hid from Robert for years."

"Robert told me he never wanted to see me again. I hid from a lot of people to keep Robin and Robert safe, I made choices that hurt me to protected them. Robert and I got a divorce, he was free to move on with his life." Anna got up and started pacing, Holly watched her and realized they didn't have a way to get away from each other so she decided it was time to stop talking.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"When is Felicia going to get here?" Robert yelled.

Sean stood up, they had been up all night. "She'll be here soon she was watching Tony and Bobbie's kids. Anna might have come back by now."

"You know she hasn't, Robin would have told her we were looking for her and Anna would have called then come and found me. Someone walked into her office and took her!"

"You're probably right, but we will find her." Sean exhaled he just realized something, "Do you still think Holly just left town or did someone take her too?"

Robert had been so focused on Anna he hadn't even thought about Holly, "You think someone's trying to get to me through them."

"It would make sense, but who?"

Robert picked up his phone and asked Guy to come in. When he came in Robert said, "I want someone to go over to Katherine's and make sure she is alright. Then I want an officer to keep an eye on her, I don't know what's going on but we believe two women that are connected to me are missing and I don't want it to become three."

"Sure thing boss," Guy turned to leave again. As he opened the door, "Go right in they're waiting for you."

Felicia smiled and walked in as Guy held the door open then left, "Hi, I got here as soon as I could. What's going on?"

Robert looked up and Sean offered her his seat, "Thanks for coming down. We need to know what happened yesterday afternoon. Anna is missing," Sean told her.

"What? That's horrible."

"We just realized Holly is most likely missing as well, possibly for close to a week."

Felicia's jaw dropped, "Robert, you can't be serious."

"Yes, I am. Let's start with what happened yesterday. When was the last time you saw Anna?"

"I had just taken a phone call and set up a meeting for her at two o'clock, she was going over some files at her desk. That was between 1 and 1:30, then I went on my lunch break shortly after that, I did some errands while I was out and was back at the office shortly before three."

"Who was the meeting with?"

"It was a new client, Terry Meyers."

Robert and Sean looked at each other and Robert was out of his seat like a shot, "I'm gonna make him pay if he's harmed her in any way."

"I'm coming with you. We need him to talk, so you can't break his jaw."

"I'm not making any guarantees." Felicia watched in shock as Robert and Sean stormed out of the office.

...

Barry jumped when he heard someone banging on his door. "PCPD open up!"

"What's going on?" he said as he got up, the banging continued. "Be right there."

When he opened the door he was grabbed and slammed against the wall, "Where is she you bastard?"

"I don't know I haven't seen her in a week."

"What? You went to her office yesterday."

"What are you talking about?"

Sean stepped in, "Let him go, Robert. He's not going anywhere." Robert pushed Barry into the wall again as he let him go.

"And she thought you didn't care," Barry said as he straightens his shirt. "I haven't seen Holly in a week she just vanished, I thought she must have skipped town."

"I'm not talking about Holly!" Robert yelled. "What did you do with Anna?"

"Anna? I've never even talked to her."

"Then why did Terry Meyers have an appointment with her yesterday?" Sean asked.

"Who's Terry Meyers?"

Sean stopped Robert from grabbing him again, "We know about your aliases, Terrence or Terry Meyers."

Barry realizes they knew a lot about him, and that if he didn't start talking Robert was going to tear him apart. "OK, yes I sometimes use the alias Terrence Meyers, but never Terry."

"So you're going to tell us that you've never pulled a few cons with Eve Piper as Terry Meyers?" Sean asked, for now, Robert was pacing behind him.

"I just told you I've never gone by Terry."

"Then who has?" Robert demanded from behind Sean.

"I swear I don't know. Don't you think there could really be someone that has that name?" he asked sarcastically.

Robert lunged at Barry again and Sean grabbed him just as Robert grabbed his shirt. "I know you helped my ex-wife fake her death, I know the two of you have been pulling cons all over the UK and now you're here in my town getting ready to pull something here. There is nothing stopping me from dragging you in and having you extradited to face charges across the pond." Robert let go of his shirt but kept glaring at him.

Barry knew Robert meant business, "All right. Yes, I did help Holly walk away from you. If someone went to see Anna using the name Terry Meyers, it might have been a friend of ours, Marcus Lowe."

"Where can we find him?" Sean asked.

"I don't know. I know he's in Port Charles because I've seen him a few time but I don't know where's he's staying."

"You better not be lying to us."

"I'm not Robert. He's been acting strangely. I've tried calling him at the number he gave me but I can't get a hold of him, it's disconnected."

"You know that if you're lying to us you will regret it," Robert threatened.

"I'm not lying. I also believe he has something to do with Holly disappearance?"

"When was the last time you saw Holly or talked to her?" Sean asked.

"I talked to her last Tuesday, she told me that she was afraid of what Marcus was going to do if she didn't get the answers we want."

"We, so you forced her to come here didn't you? She wouldn't have come back here, or faced me if she'd had a choice."

"She hated the fact we brought her here and made her face you. I realized it was a mistake and that everything I had done for her was for nothing now that you know she's alive."

"I'm tired of her lies and I don't care what her reasons for any of this were. If Holly is really missing I will find her but then I want you out of my town." Robert turned to leave, "Don't leave town until this matter isn't settled," then he left the room.

Sean looked at Barry, "If you think of anything else come down to police headquarters, whoever did this made a big mistake and Robert won't stop until he finds them."

Barry went to the window to make sure they left, then breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled out of the parking lot. He was sure Robert was going to beat the tar out of him, he knew he was lucky the other guy had been there as well. If Marcus did take both Holly and Anna he is in a lot of trouble.

...

It had been close to twenty-four hours since Anna had woken up in a small room with Holly, they hadn't spoken to each other since last night. She had checked all the possible exits, and they were all sealed from the outside and the one window they could see out of was too small for either of them to get out of. There was enough food that they should be OK for several days. Anna was staring out the window when Holly finally broke the silence, "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"No, from here we can't see anything that might give us a hint as to where we are. I don't think we're that far from Port Charles, but I don't think we're someplace we'll be overheard by someone passing by."

"Don't you have a bunch of spy tricks up your sleeve to get us out of here?"

"Until someone comes back here there isn't much I can do to get us out of here."

"You can't be serious."

"Do you think I'm thrilled about being in here with you? If there was a way out of here trust me I would have found it by now."

Holly turned in a huff, maybe it was better if they just didn't talk to each other.

"Why did you fake your death?" Anna wasn't done with this conversation.

"I had betrayed my husband with his best friend and gotten pregnant all because I believed he was sleeping with you. I couldn't look him in the eye when he came back, all we did was fight because of you. You destroyed our marriage that's why."

Anna turned and glared at her, "One I never slept with Robert while the two of you were married, two I knew Robert was happy with you so I gave up on my hope of him and I having a second chance, and three I never made you cheat on him, that was all you. I can't control what you think or what you believed, it's time to own your mistakes."

Holly started to say something but couldn't think of anything else to say, "I was wrong," was all she could come up with.

"You can say that again. Robert never told anyone about your affair, he didn't want anyone to think badly of you. He mourned your death and it took him a long time to get past that, and all you can come up with is you were wrong?"

"I was mad, I was hurt, and I was lonely. He will always run to your rescue, you and Robin are the most important people in his life." Then she added under her breath, "At least now I know someone will come looking for us."

Anna looked at her, she was pretty sure she'd heard her but thought it was better to let it go, "Maybe we should just go back to not talking. I don't know how long we're going to be here and I don't want to argue with you the entire time."

"That's fine with me," then Holly went and sat in the chair while Anna turned and started making tea.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sean had convinced Robert that he should go spend some time with Robin, there wasn't much else they could do right now and they both knew Robin would be worried about her mother. When they walked in Robin ran over to Robert, they hugged each other then she asked, "Do you have any leads about where mom might be?"

"Not yet sweetheart but I'm not giving up, I wanted to check on you and get a little rest."

Olin came into the room, "Hey commish I've got some food ready why don't you two eat something, I'm sure you haven't stopped all day." Robin leads him toward the table while Olin pulled Sean along behind. "You need your strength. Tiffany called and offered to stay here tonight if you want."

"That's a good idea, we want to get back out there and look for more clues."

"Where do you want to go next?" Sean asked.

"I think we should go back to your office, there might be something there we overlooked earlier." Then he looked at Robin, "but first I want to spend a little time with you."

When they had finished eating Robert went and sat on the couch, Robin came and cuddled in with him, "Daddy why is this happening again?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but I'm not going to stop until I bring your mom home to us where she belongs. We have a pretty good idea who is behind this, now we just have to find them."

Robin started to tear up, "I just want my mommy."

Robert wrapped her in his arms and held her while she cried, "I know sweety."

Robert held her until she fell asleep in his arms, he wiggled out from beside her and laid her down on the couch. Tiffany had arrived earlier, now she brought a blanket over to cover Robin with. Robert kissed Robin forehead before he and Sean left again.

"What are you hoping to find here?" Sean asked as they entered Anna's office.

"I don't know for sure, but if this is where she was when she was taken and there were no signs of a struggle there must be something else here, something we're missing." Robert stood in the middle of the office, "OK, Anna is greeting a new client, what does she do first?"

"She was here alone so she would have introduced herself, asked their name, most likely offer them something to drink."

Robert goes to her desk, "So she gets up, greets them," he shakes Sean's hand, "she finds out the guys name. I'm sure as soon as she heard his name she would have been wondering what was going on."

"Especially if she realized that the wrong guy was using that alias," Sean added.

"So she's going to offer him coffee right?" Sean nods, now acting as the client he takes a seat by Anna's desk, while Robert pretends to bring over coffee. "Did she know you were going to be gone all afternoon?"

"No I got stuck in a meeting, I should have been back here actually."

"So Anna may have checked to see if you were here." Robert goes and opens the door the connects the two offices, looks in then turns back and comes and sits behind Anna's desk. "She starts talking to this man sipping her coffee, there are a few notes here about a cheating spouse," he picked up some papers. "If he got here on time and Felicia was back before three whatever happened it was all over in under an hour."

"That sounds about right, she wouldn't have gone anywhere with him. This would have just been a meet and greet, kind of a feeling out process to decide if we wanted to take his case." Sean suddenly got up and checked the cups over by the coffee maker, there were two that looked like they had been used and put back but not cleaned. "I think we need to get these tested. If it happened like you said, he could have had time to slip something into her coffee when she checked if I was here."

"That would explain why there was no struggle, come on let's get those to the lap." They put the cups in evidence bags then leave for the police station.

After they had been to the lab Robert started heading up to his office, "Hey I think we should try and get some sleep, it's going to take some time to get the results. You know you need to take care of yourself if you're going to help her."

Robert thought back to when Grant Putnam had taken her, he had hardly slept or eaten, he was so desperate to find Anna. "We'll meet back here first thing in the morning." Sean agreed then Robert added, "I think I'm going to go back to Anna's spend the night there. Robin needs to know one of her parents is close by."

When Robert got there Tiffany was ready to go to bed but was waiting to hear from Sean, after giving him a quick call she hugged Robert and went off to bed. Robert went over to the couch where Robin was still sleeping and kissed her forehead, "I love you, sweetheart, I'm going to bring your mom home to us." When he turned he noticed the picture of Anna and Robin that sat on the end table and picked it up. He smiled at it then went to the window, he leaned against the wall and looked out the window. He could almost picture Anna walking up to the door as if she was just running a little late, she'd come in and give them both a quick kiss before putting down whatever she had been out shopping for. Then he looked down and ran his figure along the outline of her picture, "Luv I know you out there, I'm coming for you. I want you in my arms where you belong."

...

Holly was asleep on the small bed, and Anna was looking out the only window in the room. She was thinking about her family, she could picture Robin and knew she would be so worried about her. "Oh Robert I hope you're there with her right now," she said quietly to the night. A tear rolled down her cheek, she hated what her being taken again would do to their little girl. "Make sure she knows you're safe, she needs one of us close by darling." She touched her lips thinking of his kiss, "I need you too." A smile formed on her lips, it was like she could feel him, he was thinking about her, wanting to hold her. Feeling a little better she went over to the chair, sat and pulled a blanket over herself before closing her eyes.

Holly lay in the dark she hadn't heard everything that Anna had said but knew she was talking to Robert about Robin, she knew their daughter bonded them together but she could tell even after all this time there was still more to it. She had never been able to figure out what it was but they had a connection that was unbreakable. Holly turned over as a tear rolled down her cheek, she had been in this room for at least a week feeling hopeless, but there was hope of being rescued now. There in the darkness was the woman she had blamed for all the problems in her marriage and now that same woman was the reason Holly knew she would finally be rescued.

...

"Daddy?"

Robert turned from the window to see Robin sitting up on the couch, he walked over to her, putting the picture down as he did. "I'm here sweetheart." He sat down beside her and she snuggled in, he put his arms around her and she closed her eyes again. "Go back to sleep, I've got you."

Sleepily she says, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart," he kisses the top of her head then closes his eyes as well.

When Tiffany got up in the morning she found them together on the couch, she smiled and went to put the coffee on, then she called Sean and told him to meet Robert here instead of the office. She wanted to make sure Robin had a little time with Robert before he went out looking for Anna again.

"What are you doing up so early?" Robert asked when Tiffany came back into the living room.

"I couldn't fall back to sleep," she told him quietly. "Did you get much sleep?"

"Some. As much as I want to be out there looking for Anna around the clock, I also know our little girl needs me."

"I take it you'll be staying here at night until you find Anna."

"Yeah," he said and kissed Robin on the head.

"I called Sean, he coming here." Robert only nodded then hugged Robin a little tighter.

Olin came in a short time later, she smiled at Robert sitting with a still sleeping Robin, squeezed his shoulder as she went by then she and Tiffany went into the kitchen. Sean got there a little while later with a change of clothes for Robert. He sat in the chair by the couch, "Morning Uncle Sean," he smiled at the sleepy little girl. Robert smiled when Robin tightened her hold on him, "Morning daddy."

"Good morning sweetheart. Breakfast should be ready soon."

"Then you'll go look for mom again, do you have any clues?"

"We might have found something last night, hopefully, we have some results when we get back to the station." Robert knew there was no point sugar coating it, Robin was getting older and had been through so much in her young life.

"Do you think they hurt mom?"

"If they did I will hunt them down and make them pay," Robert said feeling very protective.

"We think they may have drugged your mom, then taken her. Whoever it was, knew your mom would fight them if they tried to take her away from you," Sean added. Just then Tiffany entered the room with coffee, she smiled then came over and joined them all. She poured both Sean and Robert a cup of coffee then sat down on the other side of Robin.

Robin sat up and leaned on Tiffany who put her arms around her, "We better let these two eat so they get back out there."

"Will you stay with me, Aunt Tiff?"

"Of course sweety."

Robert stood up and stretched, he picked up his coffee and the change of clothes Sean had brought him then left the room. When he came back Olin was putting plates on the table for him and Sean, they all ate in silence. When they were done Robert gave Robin a big hug and promised he'd be back later, then he and Sean left.

They had just walked into Robert's office when Guy came in with lab results, "Looks like you were right," he handed Robert the report, "one of the cups had traces of chloral hydrate in it. The cups had been wiped down but we did get a partial print."

Robert was reading the report and cut in, "Liam Price. I want an APB put out on him right now, he is known to use the aliases Marcus Lowe and possibly Terry Meyers."

"I'm on it boss," then Guy turned and left his office.

"Do you want to bring Barry in for questioning?" Sean asked.

"If he knew anything I'm pretty sure he would have told us yesterday, I think we should put a tail on him, Price might try to contact him." Robert grabbed his phone and requested Guy get someone out there to watch Barry as well.

"So what do we have to go on?" Sean asked as he read over the report Guy had brought in.

Robert sat down at his desk, "We know this guy Price, slipped Anna a mickey, he had to have known she would put up a fight otherwise. He got lucky that both you and Felicia were out of the office."

"Or he was watching the office, knew I wasn't there then set up the appointment. Prepared to take Anna he might have thought taking care of Felicia wouldn't have been a problem."

"According to her cousin Price may have also taken Holly, I think we need to go down to her hotel and ask a few questions."

...

Anna was sitting in the chair eating an apple looking around the room, there had to be something here she could use as a weapon. There was a small closet area by the door, she jumped up to check there again, sure enough, the rod for hanging clothes on was made of wood, it wasn't much but was better than nothing. Anna pulled it out of the closet, she felt a little better now, when whoever had them came back she could surprise them, a well-placed wack across the wrists would knock a gun out of his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm working on a plan to get us out of here. If I can catch him by surprise I should be able to disarm him as he comes through the door," she said and swung the rod quickly.

"Do you really think that will work?"

"Holly do you want to stay here or do you want to try and escape? Throwing one of the chairs at the guy is about our only other option," Anna said motioning around the room. Then she looked at Holly and smiled, "Don't worry I'm not planning on hitting you."

...

The only thing that they had found out at the Port Charles Hotel was Liam or Marcus whatever he wanted to call himself had indeed been to see Holly a few times. One woman that works in housekeeping remembered seeing him going to Holly's room but couldn't be sure when. She had also told them that it didn't look like anyone had been staying in her room in over a week.

"Do you want to go talk to the cousin now?" Sean asked.

"I'll have an officer bring him in. I want to know everything he knows about Liam Price."

They were waiting in Robert's office when Barry was brought in, he was making a fuss until he was shown into Robert's office, he froze when he saw Robert sitting at his desk, then looked at Sean, "Well at least you're here to control him."

Sean was the one that lunged at him this time, "If you're smart you'll start talking. Answer all our questions and then you can leave, understood?"

"Fine," then Sean helped him into the chair in front of Robert's desk. "Does the term police brutality mean anything to you?"

"Sean's not a cop and I saw nothing." Robert stood up and walked around his desk, he joined Sean leaning on his desk, "You are dealing with WSB agents now, you're messed up with a DVX agent and he took one of our agents as well as a civilian."

"I thought you were all out of that line of work, and Liam hasn't had anything to do with the DVX in years."

"So you are aware of who we are. What are the three of you doing here? What do I have to do with whatever scam you're trying to run and why are Anna and Holly now missing?"

"Scam who said anything about a scam?" Barry answered defensively.

"Do you think I don't know about my ex's family? Do you think we haven't been investigating all of you? What brought you to Port Charles?" Robert asked.

"There was no scam, we came here to find out some information. We needed to find out who someone was," Barry told them.

Sean and Robert looked at each other, both a little confused. "Holly decided to stop faking her own death and now she and Anna are missing because you wanted to find out about a person's identity? That makes no sense you better start explaining," Sean told him.

"It has to do with mine and Liam's past, Holly wasn't involved other than the fact she knew this man before either of us had heard of him. She only came here because we needed her and we basically forced her to." Barry looked up at them hoping for some understanding but they were both glaring back at him. They weren't saying anything so he continued, "I was once engaged to Liam's sister,"

"Lynda Price, DVX," Robert said.

"Yes, but I was involved with her before she joined the DVX, Liam joined then she was scouted I guess would be the way to describe it." Sean and Robert were both listening closely, "Their boss took a special interest in Lynda, and after a few months Lynda changed, she wasn't the same woman at all. She was mean and driven and only wanted to please him."

Sean and Robert looked at each other, both thinking he had to be talking about Faison, "Almost like she was under some kind of mind control," Robert suggested to Sean.

Barry thought about it for a minute, "Yeah like she was acting how someone was telling her to not how she normally would have at all."

"So what do you want to know about Cesar Faison?" Sean asked.

Barry was shocked, "You knew him?"

"I was head of the WSB when he was the head of the DVX of course I did. That still doesn't explain what's happening."

"Did he know how to use mind control?"

"He was one of the best the DVX ever had. Now, why are Holly and Anna missing?" Sean asked.

"Liam, I think he's lost touch with reality. He is so driven to find out if," Barry stopped talking he realized he had almost said too much.

"If what?" Robert stood up. "He's driven to find out what?" he yelled.

"I'm sure you aren't going to understand but Liam believed, then convinced me that Faison might not have died when it was believed he had."

"Go on," Sean said now standing beside Robert.

Barry noticed they both looked like they were ready to attack, "Well, Liam told me that the author P.K. Sinclair was actually Cesar Faison."

"What if he was?" Sean asked, "What would that matter to either of you?"

"He killed Lynda!" Barry yelled. "He might not have pulled the trigger, but he sent her to her death!"

"That has nothing to do with Anna or Holly!" Robert yelled back. "Why did Liam take them?"

"I don't know!" Barry stood up still yelling.

Sean shoved him back into the chair, "You want us to believe that your old friend has kidnapped two women because he wanted to know if Faison could be P.K. Sinclair? What does it matter Sinclair is dead, he was killed in a boat explosion in the harbour."

"He's really dead, you know that for sure?"

"Yes P.K. Sinclair was killed in that explosion," Robert insisted. "This entire thing is about a couple dead men?"

"One dead man. He believes they are the same man, now he wants to know for sure that Faison is dead and not out there hiding again. He's been acting crazy for a while now and I wouldn't put anything past him at this point," Barry admitted.

"So let me get this straight, you made Holly come here so she could get me to tell her if Cesar Faison and P.K. Sinclair were the same person? Since all we do is argue and that didn't happen, now you think Liam Price has done something to her for failing to get him answers."

"I think so, yes."

Robert looks at Sean, they still didn't know why that boat had exploded. "How long has Price been here?" Sean asked.

"I don't really know, I didn't know he was going to be here at all. I only came because Holly wanted me to."

"How long has he been acting strangely?" Robert asked.

"A while, he got really upset when those pictures of the mysterious P.K. Sinclair were released. He was angry a lot of the time. Then he started going out of town but not saying where he was going. He was the one that came up with the plan of Holly coming back here."

Sean looks at Robert and they walk over to the other side of his office, Sean leans in and said, "He's DVX trained he might know how to rig explosives."

"He might, and if he wanted revenge badly enough something could have snapped when he saw Faison again."

"I'm not telling this guy they were right, that's a matter of national security."

"No, of course not," Robert agrees. They turn and go back over to Barry, "Are you sure you have no ideas where Price might be staying?"

"No Robert, I don't. If I knew I would tell you, I am really worried about Holly." Barry put his head down, "I never would have thought he could hurt her, but I just don't know anymore. He was devastated when his sister died and he blamed Faison for her death, he vowed to get revenge, then he found out that Faison had died. That man wanted to kill Faison, that's who he's turned into again."

Robert tensed, and looked at Sean, "He's out of his mind and he has her, I need to find her."

"We will. Come on keep it together, you need to stay strong for her and your daughter."

Barry was watching them, when Robert would say her, at first he thought he meant Holly, but now he sees that he's talking about Anna. He would do anything to save her, no wonder Holly felt so betrayed by their bond. "You need to bring them both back," he said.

Robert had forgotten he was in the room for a second, "I need your guarantee that if you hear anything from Price that you will let me know immediately. We will find them both."

"Of course, if I hear anything I will let you know." Barry stood up and Sean saw him out.

As soon as the door closed, "Another madman has her, Sean! We have to find Anna before anything happens to her."

"We will," Sean assured him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I need her Sean, nothing can happen to her."

"I know you do. You have an APB out on this guy he's not getting away. He's going to make a mistake, or he's going to make contact. He wants information we have. Besides can you imagine what it must be like having Holly and Anna locked up in the same room, together?" This had the effect Sean was hoping for and Robert actually smiled a little.

...

"I knew it was a mistake to come back here. What was I thinking? I had walked away from this place and the troubles here? This place is nothing but one problem after the next," Holly stopped and looked out the window. "What made me think it would be any different now, he's got his life and clearly doesn't need me to be a part of it. He's moved on, I thought it was the blonde I was going to be competing with but I don't think she had a chance either." Holly had been talking to herself for a while and Anna had been trying to ignore her, but it was getting harder now. "I had walked away and should have been happy, I had a new life, a new man," she touched her eye, it was healing now. "Well, I guess I was wrong about him. Oh Robert why won't you forgive me? You let her back into your life," Holly said with bitterness.

Anna'd had enough, "I did not fake my own death. I did not willingly walk away from Robert or our marriage." Anna stood up and turned to Holly, "I was still madly in love with Robert when he left me, when I signed those divorce papers and when I gave birth to our daughter. Yes, Robert felt I betrayed him at the time, but I had to do what I did to save his life. Yes, it cost me Robert but at least he was alive. You willing walked away, you cheated, whatever your reasons were it still happened. You had another man's child and pretended to be dead all the while remaining married to a man that didn't even know you were alive. You think Port Charles is the problem and that's why we're here? That's nonsense, you brought this problem here."

Holly had thought Anna was asleep, "I didn't mean for you to hear any of that."

"Then talk quieter and stop stomping past me." Anna had been trying to be civil, and when that didn't work she tried to stay quiet, but being in here with Holly was getting to be a bit much. She checked how much food they still had, there was still enough for a few more days, she wondered how much longer they would be stuck here together.

Holly watched her, she'd had enough of this, "Like your whispered conversations into the night?" Holly was upset, she knew it wasn't Anna she was mad at but she was the only one here to take it out on. "Was it Robert you were talking to?"

"Well, clearly I was talking quietly enough that you don't know what I said." Anna took a deep breath then added, "Yes I was talking to him, hoping he was there with Robin, she is going to be struggling right now."

Holly had heard about Anna's abduction a few years ago, and that the woman Robin had called grandma had died at the same time. She hadn't thought about what Robin would be going through, "I'm sorry Anna I didn't even think about that, she is a wonderful little girl and shouldn't be worrying about you."

"She is wonderful. Do you want some tea if I make some?" Anna didn't want to talk about Robin anymore, it's easier not to think about how this is affecting her.

"Yes please." Then they slipped back into the silence that made them being here together a little more bearable.

...

Robert and Sean had gone back to Anna's, they could work from there and this way Robert and Robin could spend a little time together. Robert was sitting at the table and Robin was standing behind him, leaning on his shoulder, "So you know who you're looking for now, right?"

"Yes, the evidence we found last night and a statement we got today points to the same man. We just need to figure out where he is," Robert said and patted her hand.

Sean looked up at her, "We'll find him and then your mom will be back here where she belongs."

"Back here with me and dad," she said and smiled at Sean. Tiffany had gone down to the station when they had gotten there. Robin then said, "I'm going to go give Olin a hand, see what we can make you guys for supper." She gave Robert a kiss on the cheek then left.

"She isn't very subtle is she?" Sean said with a smile. "We better hurry up and find Anna so she can start matchmaking again, I think it could be fun to watch."

"We were planning on telling her this weekend," Robert could picture how happy Robin would have been, "Right now the only thing I want to focus on is finding Anna." He knew Robin was trying to be brave, but he also knew she was very worried about Anna. When the phone rang Robert answered, "Scorpio."

"Boss you better get down to the hospital. That man you were talking to earlier today, Barry Durban was just brought in. Someone beat him up pretty badly. We got called out to the Harbourview Motel, his room was trashed and he was unconscious on the floor."

"Thanks Guy, we'll head right over there." Robert hung up and looked at Sean, "Barry's in the hospital, I think Price might have found out he was talking to us." Robert goes into the kitchen to tell Robin and Olin that they have to leave and that Tiffany will be back soon. Then he and Sean leave for the hospital.

When they get there Tony told them that Durban is about to go into surgery but had really wanted to talk to Robert before, so it was good they were here. When Tony showed them into his room they saw that he had been beaten severely. Robert walked over to his bed and leaned in close, "Barry, it's Robert."

He opened one eye, then he let out a weak breath, "I need to tell you something."

"Did Price do this to you?" Robert asked.

Barry nodded, "Yes," he took a couple more shallow breaths, "He killed Sinclair," then he put his head back and closed his eye, "He planted the explosives."

"Are you sure?" Robert was really starting to worry now.

"Yes, he admitted it. He hates Faison," Barry forced out.

"Did he say anything about Anna or Holly?"

He shook his head weakly, "No. You have to find them," he reached for Robert's head, "He's crazy, you have to stop him."

Tony stepped into the room, "We really need to get him into surgery, his injuries are serious and the longer we wait the worse his chances are."

Robert nodded and he and Sean left the room. Robert flags down the officer that had been waiting for him to arrive, "I want officers out at the Harbourview Motel, I want them to get statements from all the guest and staff, someone saw something. We need to know where the man that did this is before he hurts anyone else." He turned to get to work.

"We'll find her, he's not going to hurt her," Sean says and puts his hand on Robert's back as they walk away. Robert wanted to see Barry's room for himself.

Robert looked around the motel room, the table was overturned and one of the chairs was broken. The mirror by the door was broken and there was blood all over the floor by the broken pieces. There was a large pool of blood by the bed, Robert had been told that's where Barry had been found. "There is a chance that Price may have been injured as well, I want all hospitals and clinics check," Robert told the officer standing by the door. That's when he noticed that the press was now gathering in the parking lot.

Guy walked up to Robert, "I think you're going to have to give them some sort of statement, they aren't going to leave." Robert looked at the group of reporters and walked towards them.

"Commissioner, can you tell us what happened here?" reporter one asked.

"We are investigating a violent assault the happened here earlier today."

"Is it true that the victim is connected to your ex-wife?" asked reporter two.

"We are not releasing the victim's name at this time, he is currently in surgery fighting for his life."

"Commissioner, should we expect all of the police resources will be used to find not one but two of your ex-wives?" Shep Casey asked.

"At this point, we believe the same person is responsible for their disappearance, this assault and the death of P.K. Sinclair. I will use whatever resources necessary to stop this individual before anyone else is injured or worse. I'm sure the taxpayers won't have a problem with the police working to keep them safe, Mr. Casey."

"Isn't it true the last time one of your exes was missing you almost lost your job because you did nothing but look for her?" Shep asked trying to get a rise out of Robert.

Sean stepped up behind Robert and whispered in his ear, "I have nothing else to say at this point, excuse me." Then Robert turned and walk away with Sean, they saw Tiffany walk over to Shep as they entered Barry's room. "Thanks for getting me away from that man, I wanted to rip his head off."

"As soon as I saw Tiff arrive I knew she wouldn't want him asking you questions like that."

After a few minutes Tiffany walked towards them, as she got closer they left the room and they walked over to Robert's car together. "Robert I'm sorry about Shep, he doesn't always think about people's personal lives when he asks questions. You had already answered his question he didn't need to bring up last time and what happened to both Anna and Robin."

"I have to put up with the likes of him all too often in this job. Who's with Robin?"

"Felicia came over shortly after the two of you left, we know you don't want her alone."

"Tiff, I am worried that with Anna being missing it's going to trigger something in her. I can't watch her in that non-responsive state again."

Tiffany hugged him, "That's not going to happen. Robin's got a lot of people here to support her and she knows her daddy is out here looking for her mom, and that he is going to bring her home."

Tiff let him go, "Thanks I needed that." He looked over at Sean, "I want to go and read over all the statements that have been collected. I need to see what if anything they tell us."

"I'll come with you, that way we can bounce ideas off each other," Sean offered. He didn't want Robert to be alone right now either.

...

Anna was sitting in one of the chairs when she heard someone outside, she quickly grabbed the clothing rod and moved behind the door. She knew she really only had one chance at this so she hoped it would work. As the door opened she quietly started to move. "ANNA DON'T!" Holly yelled.

Liam turned quickly and pointed his gun at Anna, "I thought you might be a problem. Move over there by her. Now!" Anna slowly put down the rod then walked towards Holly. "Hon, I need you to bandage some cuts." He put down the bags he was holding then sat down on the chair, never taking his eyes off Anna. When she started pacing he pointed his gun at her again, "Sit down over there I want to be able to keep an eye on you. Don't try anything I hear you have a kid that might want to see you again."

Anna glared at him then sat on the bed. What the hell was Holly thinking? Then she thought about the blackeye Holly had when she first got here, maybe Holly really was afraid of him. She watched as Holly cleaned and dressed the cuts on his arms. There was a mark by his eye, and blood on his side. Who had he gotten into a fight with? "Is Barry OK?" Anna asked.

Holly looked over at her then back at Liam, "How did you get these?"

"That doesn't matter and if you two don't stop asking me questions that's going to be the last food I bring you."

When she was done with his arms Holly asked, "Where is the blood on your shirt coming from do you have another injury?"

"No, that's not my blood." He stood up and went over by the door, then Liam turned and faced them both. "I will get the answers I need and if I need to hurt either of you to do that don't think I won't." Then he turned and left, Anna heard him putting a lock back into place on the outside of the door.

"Do you really think he did something to Barry?" Holly asked once she thought he was far away.

"He attacked someone and clearly thought he couldn't go to a hospital. I take it you didn't know about his violent side before this?" Holly shook her head. "Well if I had to guess, Liam was either worried Barry would or had already gone to the cops and tried to make sure he couldn't tell them anything. Some of those marks looked like they would have been caused by someone trying to fight him off." Anna got up and started putting away the food he had brought. "Next time let me hit him," Anna said as she noticed the clothing rod was still by the door.

Holly sank into the chair a little more, "I'm sorry."

"I get it, you're now afraid of what he might be capable of and didn't want him losing his temper."

"Do you think Barry went to the cops?"

"The cops went to see him," Anna said with a smile. "The second Robert found out I had an appointment with a man named Terry Meyers and hadn't been seen since, he went to talk to Barry." Anna looked over at Holly who looked incredibly sad, "I'm sorry, we thought you had just left town. That you didn't want to be a part of whatever Liam and Barry were planning. We never thought you were in danger."

"I'm sure Robert was just happy I wasn't hanging around trying to talk to him anymore."

"Well he had started going in the back at Delafield's to avoid you," Anna told her with a slight grin.

"Oh nice," then Holly laughed a little.

"You were there all the time, he didn't know why and you wouldn't give him any answers."

"I guess I was kind of stocking him. Is he happy?" Holly looked over at Anna, "I heard him and Katherine ended their relationship, but they still seem close. I just want to know that he's happy."

Anna sat on the bed across from Holly, "They are still close, they seemed to end their relationship on good terms and they both just want what's best for the other." Anna noticed Holly was waiting for her to say more. "They're friends now."

"Is he happy?"

"Yes, he is," Anna smiled then quickly tried to hide it, "or at least I think he could be."

Holly noticed the little smile and decided it was time to change subjects, "Did Liam bring us anything different or just the same stuff again?"

"Same stuff but we should be good for another five days." Anna got up and started busying herself again hoping Holly was done talking about Robert.

"I'll make the tea," Holly said as she got up, she knew Anna didn't want to talk to her about Robert. They didn't know how long they would be here and they had both gotten good at avoiding topics that would cause them to fight.

...

Robert was still in his office when he got word from the hospital, Barry had made it through surgery but it was still unsure if he would regain concussions. "I need to get out of here," Robert said when he hung up. "How is it that no one saw Price at the motel? How did he get out of there without being seen by an officer?"

"You want to get out of here? Let's go see Robin, you can yell as I drive," Sean offered.

By the time they got to Anna's Robert seemed to have gotten it all out of his system. "They know where to reach you and the second they spot Price they will contact you, now let's go inside and visit."

Felicia was still there and Robin was sitting on the couch holding one of her dolls not saying anything, for a moment Robert thought the worst had happened but then she looked over at him, "Daddy." She got up and ran to him wrapping her arms around him.

He breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her, "Hello sweetheart. Let's go sit."

Felicia came out with plates of food for Robert and Sean, "Frisco went and got some more of your clothes, we thought you'd be staying here."

"Yeah, that's my plan. Robin, did you eat anything?" Robert saw Felicia shack her head, "Come on, talk to me while we eat." Felicia went and got another plate. Once they were sitting at the table Robert took her hand, "We will get her back and the three of us will once again be sitting here eating whatever crazy dish you want to serve us, I promise you that."

"I know you will." Robin started picking at her food. Felicia and Sean join them and they all sat talking about anything other than Anna, Robin did eat most of her supper then she went to get ready for bed. Robert was sitting with his head in his hands when she called him, "Daddy will you tuck me in?"

Robert got up and went to her room, "Can I sit with you for a while before tucking you in?"

"I'd like that," she patted the bed beside her. "I'm scared Daddy, I know you are doing everything you can to find mom but,"

"But that doesn't change the fact you are worried about her and that you are scared she might be hurt or worse and that I might not get there in time."

Robin wiped her tears away, "How do you know that?"

Robert pulled her closer, "I have to fight to keep those same thoughts out of my head. We have to stay positive and believe we will get her back. Sometimes I yell and throw things because I am overwhelmed by my own thoughts and the only way I can get them under control is by yelling at whoever is closest to me. Sean got an ear full on the way here," Robert admitted.

Robin smiled, "Well that explains why I was yelling at Felicia earlier." She looked up at Robert, "I know you're going to find her but I hate this waiting and the not knowing."

"That's because you're my kid, we Scorpios don't like to wait and we hate not having the answers," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you staying here again tonight? I need to know you'll be here."

"Unless a lead comes in during the night, I'll be here." Robert got up and Robin laid down and he tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. When he entered the living room Felicia was the only one there. He went and started getting the blankets for the couch, "I'll sleep out here, I'm used to the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you need to be comfortable. Besides if I have to leave in the middle of the night I won't disturb anyone banging around out here." She said good night, then Robert sat down he picked up the picture of Anna and Robin again and started talking to Anna, "We need you Luv, more than you will ever know." After about ten minutes he put the picture down and just stared at it while he let himself fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"How has it been three days?" Robert yell, "We know it was Price that put Barry in the hospital, we know he was there. He has to be here somewhere, get out there and find him."

Guy and Sean watched as the offices filled out of Robert's office, "Robert they are working as hard as they can on this," Guy told him once the door was closed. They both knew Robert had been pushing himself a lot and would only quit at night so he could be there for Robin if she needed him.

"It's not good enough. How does a man beat another man within an inch of his life and no one notices, no one sees this man leave? We have searched the area around that motel and no one saw anything."

"That's it. Robert, we're searching the wrong area," Sean offered. "Price took Holly from the Port Charles Hotel and Anna from our office, both are on the other side of the city, we need to do a more thorough search over there. He might not have been planning to take Holly, he may have put her somewhere close by, or maybe someone saw him with her. Anna was planned but I don't think Holly was."

"Of course, even if they aren't close by someone might have seen something when Holly was taken. Guy,"

"Already on it boss," Guy said as he walked out the door.

"Where are the area's you could keep someone that they wouldn't be heard or noticed by other people?" Robert flipped over his chalkboard where a map had already been attacked, "He wasn't registered at either the Port Charles Hotel or the Harbourview Motel, so where is he staying?"

"All the hotels and motels have been check unless he has another alias we don't know about he wasn't at any of them. What about abandoned building or the catacombs?" Sean suggested.

"Now we're getting somewhere. We should start with abandoned buildings, the catacombs might be good for hiding out in but I can't see him holding anyone prisoner down there."

"That makes sense," then he joined Robert looking at the map. "So there's a section of Charles St. that has a lot of abandoned buildings. Birch Tree Lane has several seasonal cottages, that are spread out. Oak St. has a section of empty buildings that are scheduled for demolition where they're going to put up that new apartment building. All of these areas would only be about ten or fifteen minute drive from where Anna and Holly were taken."

They got to work trying to map out likely areas that Price may be hiding out in and where it would make the most sense to hold Anna and Holly. They were sure he had to still be in the area after he attacked Barry he must have known the police would be looking for him. They believe he is trying to lay low for a while, but he is going to have to surface again and they wanted to be ready when he did.

Guy started getting some reports back from the officers in the field. The cottages along Birch Tree Lane were mostly occupied by the owners and the few that aren't seem to be securely locked up and look like no one's been there for a while. The abandoned buildings have turned up a few homeless people but so far no sign of Price.

Guy was still updating them when Tiffany and Robin came in, "We haven't seen much of you two the last couple days," Tiffany said as she walked over and gave Sean a kiss.

"Daddy I only see you for a little while before I fall asleep and maybe a couple minutes in the morning so we brought lunch."

Robert walked over and gave her a hug, "Thanks, sweety. We might be on to something but again we are waiting for answers."

"So after you've had something to eat are you going back out there?" Robin asked. Robert would tell her about what he was doing during the day when he would tuck her in at night. She seemed to be happier knowing what they were doing to find her mom and it helps Robert to talk through what they have tried.

"Yeah, I think we need to. If you wanted to hide out would you go to Charles St. or Oak St. there are abandoned buildings on both we think they could be hidden in?"

Robin went over and looked at the map, after studying it for a moment, "This is where they are going to build that new apartment building right?" Robin pointed at a portion of the map near a large wooded area.

"Yes," Sean answered. "There are still buildings there that are scheduled to be torn down soon."

"Rowdy told me there are a few small cabins in these woods some have power some don't. He didn't know why they are there or who owns them but he said sometimes teens go out there to, you know."

"Yeah, we got it," Robert said with a little grin. "Guy find out what you can about these cabins. Are they close to road access, which ones have power how many of them are out there." Guy turned and left the office knowing he better get that information as quickly as possible.

"Has Rowdy been out there?" Sean asked.

"I don't think so, he talks about them like someplace he wants to go and explore. Could that be where mom is?"

"It could be, but don't get too excited. We won't know anything until we've been out there and looked around," Robert reminded her then they all took a seat and started to eat. It would take Guy a little while to get the information they needed anyway.

...

Holly was pacing back and forth being locked up in this small room was getting to both of them. "So I think I've been here for two weeks now, you've been here for a week at least, maybe it's been longer. Shouldn't Robert have come to your rescue by now?"

"You might not understand this but sometimes when people take you, they don't want other people to find you so they make it hard to find you." They had been together too long, they would usually attempt to be civil but today wasn't one of those days. They had been snarky with each other all day. "I trust they are doing everything they can to find us, now would you just shut up?"

"I will talk whenever I want to, about whatever I want to." Holly looked over at Anna about to say something but the look on Anna's face made her rethink saying anything else. "Robert is looking for us right?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, he will find us. Sometimes these things just take time. They will be looking for witnesses, talking to people that were in the area when we were both taken. If Price did hurt Barry they would have to investigate that as well. There are lots of things that have to happen before they even know where to start looking, then how much area are they searching. I'm not sure but we are either on the edge of the woods or right in it. I have no idea how far we are from Port Charles but we have power so we aren't out in the middle of nowhere." Anna knew Holly was scared and wanted her to calm down, them fighting wasn't going to make this any easier.

"So we just have to wait."

"It could be worse, we have food and there isn't an angry dog guarding us, and it's not the middle of winter so we won't freeze to death if we aren't found in time."

Holly had heard about Anna being abducted and held prisoner for a long time, she knew it had been winter. Was that what she was talking about, had she almost died the last time this happened to her? "Yeah, I guess we just wait." Holly went and looked out the little window, not wanting to think about how much danger they really could be in. Clearly, Anna had been trying to keep her from worrying about what might happen, but today she made it clear they were in danger and could die out here if they aren't found and Liam has abandoned them. When her tears started to full she tried to make sure Anna didn't see that she was crying.

...

"Hey boss, I've got a few things for you," Guy said as he entered Robert's office. "There are at least eight little cabins throughout the woods behind Oak St. There are three with power but it's not clear which ones those are but the power lines suggest they are these ones along the west side, some of the other ones might be almost ready to fall down. I have a map of sorts to help with the search of the area."

"OK, anything else?"

"Yeah, we found a witness that said he saw Price in the area a few days ago. He might have been heading to the abandoned building but the witness couldn't be sure."

Robert looked over at Robin, "Thank you for lunch. Now we have a lead to follow so thank you for the tip on those cabins."

Robin smiled, happy she could help in any way. "Get out there, you have work to do." He gave her a quick hug and a kiss then he and Sean left the office. Guy had a few officers together already and the group left together. When they got to Oak St Robert started giving orders, there were twelve of them in total and Robert wanted to start with the abandoned building. He didn't want anyone sneaking up on them once they entered the woods.

There were two patrol cars in the area already and they came over to join the search. Sam Wells came over, she had been the one that talked to the witness who thought he saw Price. "Commissioner," Robert turned to her when she spoke. "The witness said he saw someone that he thought could be Price walking toward that building there." She pointed to the last building before the trees got thicker.

"Did he see him go inside or could he have gone past the building into the woods?"

"He wasn't sure, he saw him walking up the sidewalk and assumed he went into the building but didn't actually see him go inside."

"Did he notice anything else?"

"The reason he noticed the man was because he thought there was blood on his shirt. When I asked him when this was he said three or four days ago."

"So it could have been the day he attacked Barry." Robert turned to address the officers, "Price may have been injured so when you check the building, keep an eye out for evidence of him treating his wounds. Anything that can point to him having been in this area will help find him."

Guy started telling the officers what building to start with. The one that Price might have entered would be the last one they search, they wanted to clear the others first. Robert and Sean waited outside the last building. They would wait while each building was thoroughly searched.

"Do you think they're in there?" Sean asked.

"No, they're in one of those cabins, and I think Price is in those woods somewhere. He's had lots of time to learn his way around in there, there's sure to be boobytrapes and he could be watching us right now."

Sean looked over at Robert, "That's why we're waiting, you want to search the last building and woods with as much manpower as you have."

"Move as a team and cover each other's back, you and I are staying close to each other. I want to move to the cabins while Price is distracted by the officers coming at him through the trees. The cabins with power are all along the west side, we can duck into the woods and check them all quickly." Robert went back to his car and got a black bag.

"I take it we're busting locks," Sean know what was in the bag.

"Whatever we need to get inside," Robert answered. They watched as the officers started coming back, all reporting not finding anyone in the other three buildings. Once they were all back Robert stepped forward, "Listen up. I want you to move on this building as if there are armed men inside, take no chances, cover each other and move quickly. Clear this building then we will move into the woods."

Sean noticed Robert had tensed up, "We'll make our move soon, once they're done in there we'll go get her back." Sean put his hand on Robert's shoulder, as he stared into the wood.

"He's in there and he's waiting for us." They could hear the officers move through the building beside them but neither of them really believed they would find anything. Like Robert, Sean believed Price was waiting for them and that he would have a few surprises waiting for them as well.

"There's sure to be a few traps around the buildings with power, we have to stay on our toes once were start moving." Robert just nodded, he knew Sean was right.

Guy came over, all the officers were now walking over to Robert and Sean. "Guy I want you to stay here with a couple of officers while the rest move into the woods we'll need someone here to stay in contact with us and the station." Guy nodded then Robert addressed the officers. "We don't know if Price is in these woods or not but I want you all to assume he is. He does have DVX training so you need to be prepared for anything. He could have been here for as long as three months and could have a number of boobytraps waiting for you once you enter the woods. You need to cover each other and stay focused. Make sure you know what you're shooting at if you fire your weapon, I don't want anyone taking a bullet from another officer."

They all started talking forming groups and after a couple of minutes there was a plan and the officers moved into the woods.

After they couldn't see any of the officers Sean turned to Robert, "I'm following your lead."

Robert looked over at him then started moving they both moved quickly and quietly along the edge of the trees. Guy watched as they suddenly vanished into the woods without making a sound. Robert knew how far the first Cabin should be but doubted that would be where Price would have Anna and Holly. If anything it might be where he was hiding so they would have to check it over. Robert was sure by now if Price was here he was now out in the woods trying to stop his officers from finding him or Anna and Holly. They could hear the officers and sure enough, they had come across the first trap waiting for them. Robert didn't even pause to see what had happened he just kept moving. There were raised voices off to their right when Robert spotted the cabin, he knelt down and started scanning the ground. He pointed to a trip wire then started moving slowly carefully stepping over the wire, Sean following close behind.

There was loud yelling and both Robert and Sean stop, they look around to see if anyone was around them then scanned the ground again. There is a wire that seems to be attached to the doorknob of the cabin, the cabin itself is completely dark. The windows are covered with shutters but nothing seems to have extra locks on it. "Can you see the end of that wire?" Sean asked.

"No, I don't." They both started looking around for the other end of the wire, they did have flashlights but didn't want to give away their location. "There," Robert pointed to a branch, it didn't look that dangerous and as long as they removed the wire before opening the door nothing should happen. They moved up to the door and Robert quickly picked the lock, once they were inside they quickly realized no one had been staying there. There was more yelling outside but it seems to be further away this time.

"Do you think he's out there, or are they just finding his traps?"

"I think he's out there," Robert answered confidently. "He's toying with them, staying out of sight."

"I'll close the door are we going to bother putting the wire back?"

"No, let's just move on to the next cabin. I want to move a little further west we should make better time there, we'll still have to watch for his little surprises." They quickly checked the map before leaving the cabin then quietly slipped into the darkness.

...

Anna was now by the little window, she was sure she had heard something but was it people or was it just animals. She couldn't see anything in the darkness but had a feeling something was going on.

"Was that a gunshot?" Holly asked when there was a sudden loud bang.

Anna turned and looked at her, "No that wasn't a gunshot. I'm not sure what that was, it sounded more like wood slamming into something."

"What's going on out there."

Anna smiled, "The cavalry is coming." Holly looked like she needed more of an explanation. "Price has training, he could have set up a few boobytraps out there to keep people from stumbling upon us. If he's still in the area he might even be out there trying to stop whoever is out there."

"Was that yelling I heard a little while ago?"

"I heard that too but I wasn't sure if it was animal or human." Anna went and picked up the clothing rod.

"What are you doing?"

"We don't know who's out there and we definitely don't know who's going to come through that door next."

Anna moved closer to the door and they both waited to see what would happen next. There would be long periods of silence then they would hear what sounded like voices but they were far in the distance.

"Why are they so far away? Don't they know where we are?" Holly had started pacing and would jump whenever she heard anything.

"You need to relax. They might not know exactly where we are, we don't," she said with a little grin.

"How can you make jokes about this?"

"Holly I told you to relax, there's nothing to do but wait." Anna turned back to the door, took a deep breath then stood ready to attack.

...

As they moved through the trees Sean and Robert had managed to avoid three more boobytraps, when they heard a loud bang they knew the officers hadn't. They had looked in the direction of the noise but kept moving. They didn't know how much time they had to check these cabins. If the others didn't capture Price how long would he wait before wanting to make a break for it? If he doubled back this way and stumbled on Robert and Sean who knows what he might do.

The second cabin finally came into sight and it looked like there was a little light on inside. Again once they were close they knelt and looked around for trip wires. Sean noticed the first one, he could see it was attached to a bell, this was a warning system. Robert pointed out another trip wire closer to the cabin, he couldn't see what it was attached to but it would be easy to avoid.

"OVER THERE, HE'S ON THE MOVE." Robert and Sean froze, they couldn't be sure where the yelling was coming from but it sounded like they had eyes on Price. They waited a few minutes before moving again just to make sure Price wasn't headed their way.

"I think this is where Price is staying," Sean said.

"I think you're right, it's small but he could have them tied up in there." Before they start moving they did one more scan for trip wires then move to the door avoiding the one trip wire they had seen. Again there were no extra locks on the door so Sean picked the lock. They drew their guns then throw the door open, the single lamp in the room showed them there was no one there but there was another door. Sean covered Robert as he moved toward the back of the cabin. Robert turned at the door to find an empty washroom.

"Clear. There's no one here," Robert said as he came back into the main room.

Sean was already looking around the room, "He's armed." Sean held up an ammo box.

"Do you see any weapons?"

"No," they quickly looked at what was there. Some clothing, food and the remains of what he had been using to make his traps. Robert had just pulled out the map when they heard gunshots, they took cover and moved to the door. "Which way are we going now?"

Robert checked the map "If we go straight north of here, we aren't that far from the next cabin. Watch for the tripwires on the way out."

Sean closed the door behind them then the moved into the trees. Two more gunshots stopped them in their tracks, "Where is that coming from?"

"That's way over there, I just wish I knew which direction those bullets might be flying," Robert answered. They looked around for any movement but didn't see anything then heard distant voices. "Let's get moving."

...

"That's was gunshots I know it was."

Anna didn't look away from the door, "Yes, that's gunshots."

"What do we do? Are they coming to rescue us or is that Marcus shooting at them?"

"First you need to stay quiet." Anna glanced at Holly, "I don't know who's shooting out there. I need to be able to hear if anyone is coming. We won't know what's going on until someone comes through that door, even then it depends on who it is."

Holly knew Anna was right but that didn't change the fact she was terrified. Who was out there? Who was shooting at who? She slid off the bed and laid down on the floor. What if Marcus is working with someone else now? Is Barry out there are they the ones shooting at people, if they are who are they shooting at? She closed her eyes hoping these questions would stop but they didn't. Then there were two more gunshots, Holly covered her ears and tried to block out everything that was going on.

Anna was by the door not paying attention to Holly, time was crawling by now. There was almost no noise coming from outside now. What was going on? Who was out there and were they going to find them? It felt like hours had passed when Anna heard something, it was faint but she thought it was close. Someone was outside, she moved behind the door and raised the rod above her head ready to attack. Another distant gunshot then the door flew open, she waited when she heard someone step inside she came out and swung.

Robert saw her and turned to avoid getting hit across the wrists, "It's me! Luv it's me."

"Robert!" Anna dropped the rod and rushed into his arms just needing to hold him. Sean came in and quickly closed the door behind them.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Robert leaned back to look at her then ran his hand along her cheek.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm fine." He smiled back and hugged her again.

Sean had moved into the room and found Holly on the floor and helped her up, she looked over just as Robert and Anna hugged each other again. Then she saw Robert pull out another gun and hand it to Anna. When he looked over at her he asked, "Are you alright? Were you hurt?"

Holly just stared at him, "She had quite the black eye when I got here, I can only imagine how bad it was when she first got here."

Sean turned and looked more closely at Holly, "Was there any other injuries, are you in any pain?"

"No, I'm fine now. Are we getting out of here now?"

"Just hang on," Robert said then went to the door and opened it slightly. "There are several boobytraps that we had to avoid to get here. I don't know what's going on out there and I don't know who's been firing their weapon." He closed the door again then dropped the bag that was still hanging from his shoulder and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Guy Lewis, come in Guy. Scorpio here."

"Guy here go ahead."

"We've found Anna and Holly. What's going on out there? Any word? Over"

"The only other report I got was that it's Price shooting at our people. Over."

Robert looked at the other three, "We better move out, I don't want him coming this way and finding us." Then Robert spoke into the walkie-talkie, "OK, Guy. We're on the move, we're just coming out I don't want to risk getting caught in the crossfire, over and out."

"You need to follow our lead there are trip wires all over the place outside this cabin, once we're further away from here there aren't as many," Sean told them. "Do you want to take the same route back?"

"Once we're away from the cabin let's go a little further west, there will most likely be less boobytraps that far over, and it should keep us away from whatever is going on out there."

"Sounds good, I'm still following your lead Scorpio. Holly, stick close to us."

Robert checked the door again, then waved for them to follow him. He stepped out the door with Anna right behind him, then Holly and Sean right behind her. They all followed his lead and avoided trip wires as they went. They were moving behind the cabin when a shot rang out into the night. They all hit the ground, Holly was about to scream but Sean covered her mouth. "You have to stay quiet," he whispered in her ear. "No one can know we're over here." She nodded, so Sean moved his hand. "Stay down."

Robert and Anna got up and moved over to the cabin, they looked around but didn't see anyone, there were voices in the distance. Quietly they made their way back over to Sean and Holly, and knelt beside them, "That was closer than before, we better get moving they could be coming this way," Robert whispered.

They moved out in the same order, Robert kept an eye out for tripwires there were a couple but they had been right about there being less of them this far west but the trees were thicker so it was slow going. They could hear voices in the distance but at least there hadn't been any other gunshots. After about half an hour they started to see the lights from Oak St. through the trees. When they came through the trees Guy came rushing over, "What's going on out there?"

"We don't know, it sounded like that last shot was closer to us than others but I don't know where anyone is. Hasn't there been any other reports?" Robert asked he was now holding Anna's hand as they walked back over to the cars.

"No they're in silence mood, they don't want to give away their location."

"There's what ten of them that went in right?" Robert looked over at the officers waiting by the squad cars. Guy nodded, "Was it only Price that you saw?"

Anna nodded, "I think so, Holly?"

"I think it was just Marcus, or Liam Price whatever you're calling him. He would wear a thing over his face, but the last time he didn't. Did he hurt Barry?" she asked sounding very concerned.

Sam Wells was walking towards them now, "Yes he did. Barry's still in the hospital and it's serious. Sam here will take you to see him but we'd like you to give your statement first." Robert then turned to Sam, "I want you to stay with her until we have Price in custody."

"Yes, commissioner."

After they walked a little ways away, "Do you want my statement as well commissioner?" Anna asked with a flirty smile.

"Yes, but there is something else I need to do first." Then he leads her away from everyone else. Holly watched them walk away, noting that he had not let go of her hand in some time now.

Once he thought they were far enough away Robert stopped and turned to her, "What were you thinking getting yourself in this kind of situation again?" he asked with a grin.

"I just had to spend nine days in a very small room with Holly. I should get some sort of award."

"Well I don't know about an award, but how about this?" Robert pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Anna wrapped her arms around him and the kiss deepened. "I missed you, I was so worried." Robert put his forehead against hers, "When I saw what he did to Barry, I couldn't stop thinking about what he might do to you or Holly."

"We saw him, covered in blood and there were cuts on his arms. I thought it might have been Barry." Anna touched his face, "I'm completely fine, he drugged me at the office and I woke up in that cabin. There was food and water, we even had tea." Anna kissed him again, "Now I want to give my statement so you can take me home to Robin. Did you spend time with her?"

They turned and started walking back to the others, "I spend every night at your house, a few time she slept in my arms." Robert put his arm around her, "Robin was the one that told us about those cabins out there, I guess her being friends with Rowdy does have a few benefits."

"I can't wait to see her." She leaned into Robert a little as they stepped around the cruiser. "Guy, will you take my statement so I can go home?"

"Taylor will Anna, I still have to wait for word on what's going on out there," Guy said and gestured toward to woods.

After Anna'd walked away Sean came over to Robert, "From the look on Holly's face I don't think you two were quite out of sight before."

"I don't care what Holly thinks. She walked out on our life, walked out on me. I'm with Anna and I believe we have a real chance at being happy, that's what I care about."

Sean smiled, "You both want this, I know you'll be happy together."

Robert looked over at Anna then over at Holly, "I'm so glad they weren't hurt."

"I know, I think he wanted them to be safe. Like he would act first then realize the mistake he'd made but couldn't undo it. They had food, they seemed comfortable, the most dangerous part was having them in the same room together," Sean said and they both started laughing.

Guy came over, "They think they've lost him, they've checked all the cabins four were run down and didn't look like anyone had been in them in years. There were two people have been staying in, I assume where they were kept and the one Price was staying in. They followed him but were slowed up by his traps. Now they haven't seen or heard him in about twenty minutes."

"I want roadblocks set up now and I want this area watched, he could pop out anywhere. In the morning I want people back in there looking for any clues he might have left behind."

"Yes boss," then Guy turned and walked toward the tree line to wait for their people to come out.

Anna came over and joined them, "I can leave as soon as the man in charge says I can go."

"You're sure you're alright?"

"Yes, now I want to see our daughter."

"Sam, you are to stay with Holly. Someone will relieve you in the morning." He didn't miss the look Holly gave him, "As long as Price is out there I want an officer with you, I saw what he's capable of. He's desperate and none of us knows what he might do next."

"Fine, can I go see Barry now?"

"As long as we have your statement you are free to go where ever you want, with Officer Wells."

Sean tried not to laugh, "Come on Anna, I'll drive. My wife is at your house and I think there's someone else there that will be very happy to see you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"She'll be awake trust me, Robin has waited up for me every night you were gone," Robert said as they walked up to Anna's door. He smiled at her then opened the door, "Now let's see if I'm right."

"Daddy?" Robin called, hearing him at the door she stood up and saw Anna, "MOM!"

"Robin! Oh sweetheart, it's so good to see you." They rushed to each other and embraced, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Robert and Sean had followed her inside, Tiffany came over and gave Sean a hug, she was so happy to see Anna.

Robert walked over to Robin and Anna and put a hand on each of their backs. "Can I get a hug too?"

They smiled then moved apart only enough to include Robert in their hug, "I just knew you'd find mom tonight."

"Thanks to you and your tip about those cabins past Oak St." Robert kissed them both on top of the head then let them go.

Anna turned to Tiffany and Sean, "Thank you for staying with Robin," then she gave Tiffany a big hug.

"Oh hon, it was nothing. I'm just glad you're OK."

Then Anna gave Sean a hug, "Thank you for keeping an eye on him. I take it you spent a lot of time with Robert."

"I did, I'm glad you're safe, now it's your to keep him out of trouble." They both started laughing, "I think Tiffany and I should get going let you three have some time alone. We'll come see you tomorrow." Anna agreed then Sean and Tiffany said goodnight and left.

After they had left Anna went and sat on the couch, Robin sat down with her and they cuddled up together. They didn't talk, just sat and held each other. Robert had been on the phone with Guy, there still hadn't been any sign of Price. "Can I get you anything?" he asked when he got off the phone. Anna shook her head as she stroked Robin's hair. "Maybe I should get going too."

"No, you should come sit here." Anna patted the couch beside her, he smiled and sat down beside her. When he put his arm around her Anna adjusted a little but didn't let go of Robin. "I'm so glad you were here for her. During the nights I just knew you two were together."

"I had to be here," then he stroked her cheek. "I was worried about both of you but at least by being here for her at night I knew I was doing what both of you needed."

Anna looked at him and saw a softness in his eyes, his touch was so gentle. This was what she wanted, her family together, the man she's loved for years and their daughter. When he stroked her hair Anna closed her eyes enjoying his touch, she was smiling when she looked back at him. Anna realized she wanted Robert to kiss her, but were they ready for Robin to know, did they still need time to be just them? Anna took his hand and kissed it then brought it to her chest and held it there.

Robin was trying to hide her smile, she wasn't sure what was going on but she was sure there was a lot being said between them without either of them saying a word. The way Robert had been looking at Anna and how she responded to his touch. Robin was sure they must still have feelings for each other. After sitting together for some time Robin asked, "If I go to bed will you both still be here in the morning? Daddy your stuff is still here and I want to spend more time with both of you but I think we could all use some sleep."

"I'll stay but I don't know how long I can stay in the morning, we're still looking for Price."

"You have to stay long enough for me to make you breakfast."

"Deal," Robert said with a smile then Robin got up to go to bed.

"I'll come tuck you in right away," Anna told her as she left the room. Anna sighed and snuggled in a little closer, "although I really don't want to move."

"I'll be here when you get back," he said and kissed her neck.

Robin was laying in bed when Anna walked in, she could see how tired she was. "You didn't get much sleep while I was gone did you?" Anna sat down on the bed beside her and stroked her hair, "I'm fine really, now you need to get some sleep. I love you"

"I love you too, night mom."

"Good night sweetheart," Anna gave her a kiss then turned off her light and left. She smiled seeing Robert still sitting on the couch. "Did you want a drink?"

"Only if you do. I just want you near me."

Anna poured them both a glass of brandy before joining him. She handed Robert a glass then sat down facing him. "I'm so happy that you're here."

Robert reached up and stocked her cheek, "So am I." He leaned in and kissed her lovingly. "I would have done anything to bring you home. I know we haven't been back together very long but Anna I can't lose you again."

"I never doubted that you would find me." Then she let out a little laugh, "As kidnappings go it wasn't terrible, if Holly and I could talk to each other without getting snarky it would have been like a forced vacation."

"Oh really?" he asked with a laugh. "Did she ask about us? Apparently, she saw us kissing earlier."

"The closest she got was asking if you were happy. To avoid fighting we tried to avoid talking about you." Anna told him about a few of the conversations they'd had, then said, "We both seemed to figure out when it was time to stop talking then one of us would offer to make tea."

"Well, that sounds very British." Robert grinned then pulled her closer, "You swear he didn't hurt you."

"He drugged me and took me to that cabin, then while Holly dressed his wounds he held me at gunpoint, then he left. That was the only interaction I had with him, I don't even know why he took me."

"All of this is because he blames Faison for his sister's death and believed Sinclair was Faison. He's the one that killed Faison, Barry told me that before going into surgery. He wanted to make sure I knew that in case he didn't make it. I don't think Price really had a plan, he probably saw you as a way to get to me. I've had someone watching Kate since he took you just in case."

Anna snuggled into him wanting to be close now, "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Aren't you getting tired?"

"I'm not going to bed. I want to stay right here in your arms." Anna started kissing his neck, then she undid a couple of buttons on his shirt.

Robert put his hand on hers, "Anna, I want to make love to you but if we aren't ready to tell Robin we're back together we shouldn't start anything tonight."

Anna smiled, "Finding us in bed together might not be the best way to tell her either."

"No probably not," he said with a laugh as his hand slid down her side. "I'm not ready to let you go tonight either." He kissed her gently at first but the passion grew quickly, Anna pushed him back until she was laying on top of him.

"Making out on the couch is allowed right?" she asked breathlessly.

"It better be, because I'm not stopping now."

...

Robin couldn't help but smile finding her parents cuddled together on the couch in the morning. They were so cute laying there together, when will they realize they're meant to be together? Robin watched them a little longer then decided to go start breakfast.

Robin was happily working away in the kitchen when Robert woke up, "Luv, I think we might want to get up."

Anna shifted slightly then smiled at him, "It's morning isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I think Robin's up."

"Oh." Robert ran his fingers through her hair, "Then I want to tell her this morning, together. We're together and I don't want to keep that from her any longer."

"One thing first," he bends toward her and kissed her, "good morning."

"Good morning." Then they both sat up and stretched. "The next time we spend the night in each other's arms it better be in a bed."

"We'll be doing a lot more than that next time we're in a bed together."

She glanced toward the kitchen door, "Shush," then she smiled and kissed him. "Let's go talk to Robin."

They had just stood up when Robin came back into the living room, "Oh you're awake."

"Yeah, morning sweety. What are you working on in there?" Anna asked.

"Breakfast, I promised I'd make it this morning remember." Robin smiled at them both, "It's almost ready, I'll be right back. Coffee or juice?"

"Both," they said together then looked at each other and smiled. They went over to the table and sat down, when Robert noticed Anna fidgeting he reached out and took her hand and squeezed it gently, she looked at him then took a deep breath feeling more relaxed.

Robin came back and put plates in front of them then drinks, when she came back and joined them she said, "It's so nice having you both here."

"It is nice," Anna said with a smile. "Robin we can't help but notice you have been trying to make sure we spend time together. That you're playing matchmaker."

Robin looked a little guilty, "Mom, you two are perfect for each other. You both knew that the first time you met."

"Let your mom finish." Robin looked at Robert then back to Anna.

"What I'm trying to say is," Anna paused, "you started playing matchmaker a little late."

Robin looked at her a little confused then she looked at Robert who was smiling, "Your mother is trying to say I'd asked her out a couple weeks before you started setting up romantic dinners. Not that we were going to complain about them."

"We wanted to take some time with it just being about us figuring out if we could make this work. We wanted to wait to tell you because we didn't want you to get your hopes up if we felt this wouldn't work out."

"You're telling me," Robin said as it started to sink in. "You think it will work! You think we can be a family!" She jumped up and hugged them both. "Oh wow, I think I'm too excited to eat now. This is amazing!"

"Sit and eat with us, you were right when you said it's nice all of us being here this morning," Anna told her. When they were done eating Robin cleared the table then said she had to call a friend.

After Robert had changed he said, "I should get going, they are going to want me at the office before long. Can I ask you to stay here today?"

"I will." Anna got up and walked with him to the door, "I'll call you later. Right now I want to go have a nice long hot shower."

When they got to the door Robert turned her to face him then leaned in and whispered, "I would love to be in there with you, lather your entire body, slowly running my hands along your wet skin." He kissed her neck, as his hands roamed over her. "I want you so much right now."

"I want you too. We need to be alone very soon."

"Tonight," then he kissed her passionately.

"Tonight, now you better get going we aren't alone."

He gave her his sexy grin, "Enjoy your shower." Then he opened the door to leave as Olin walked up to the door.

"Hi commish, ANNA! He found you, oh this is rad." She walked in and gave her a big hug. "Did you just get back? I want the down low."

Anna smiled, "OK, but I want to have a shower first," she glanced at Robert as he was leaving and they both smiled, "then I'll tell you what happened."

...

Guy followed Robert into his office, "What do you have for me?"

"Not much, so far the roadblocks haven't produced anything, we have officers combing the woods by Oak St. and they are searching the cabins Price and the women were in as we speak."

"How's Barry Durban doing? I would like to talk to him, he might know something useful."

"He's still in a medically induced coma. He was really messed up and they still aren't sure if he's going to pull through."

"Are there still people on Kate and Holly? As long as Price is out there I want them protected."

"Yes there are, what about Anna?"

"She's not going to leave her house today and I'll be going back there later." Robert sat down and looked at the pile of paperwork waiting for him, "Keep me posted on the search."

"Will do boss," as Guy turned to leave there was a knock at the door. "Do you want me to send them away?"

"No, show them in," Robert said and sat back.

Sam and Holly walked in, "She insisted on coming to see you this morning sir."

"That's fine Sam, is your replacement here?"

"Yeah, Miller will stay with her during the day then I'll take over again this evening."

"Alright, give us some privacy please." With that Sam turned and left. "Have a seat," Robert offered.

"Thank you for sending Sam with me. She is very nice and made me feel a lot safer last night."

"I'm not going to sugar coat this. Until we bring Price in you could still be a target. Did Sam have you change rooms last night?"

"Yes, she used a strange name for the room as well so no one could find me there." Holly adjusted in her chair, "Robert I am so sorry about all of this. I'm sure Anna has told you all about our time together and our conversations, but she's right." The look Robert was giving her said she should keep talking. "When Anna has a point to make she doesn't hold back, she let me have it a few times. I wanted to blame her for everything. I was ranting and blaming her for our marriage ending, hell I blamed her for everything but I didn't know she was awake. Is there a part of spy training on how to tell off a person?"

"Is there a point here?"

"I'm getting there. Robert, I want you to know I am sorry for what I did to you, Anna told me about how you were when you thought I had died. I should have been honest with you but I didn't know how and there is nothing I can do to excuse what I did, but I want you to know I am sorry for the pain I put you through."

"Thank you for saying that. So who made the tea that day?" he asked with a smile. "We didn't talk much about your conversation but she did tell me I wasn't a good topic to bring up and that the offering of tea was the signal it was time to stop talking."

"Anna did," Holly smiled. "There was one thing she wasn't really clear about. When I asked her if you were happy, first she said yes then she said you could be. Anna was also adamant that the two of you never slept together while we were married, but I saw that kiss last night. That was a lot more than a friendly hello."

"Holly do you really want to know about who I may or may not be dating?"

"Yes," she answered flatly.

"OK, well to start yes I am happy now. I'm sure you're aware that Katherine and I broke up some time ago," Holly nodded. "You also happened to interrupt one of mine and Anna's first dates. We were finally ready to tell Robin this morning that we're back together."

"Why did you wait to tell her?"

"Robin doesn't hold back either. We've both known for years that she would love us to be a real family. Anna and I wanted to take some time to make sure it could work between us and that we both really wanted to be together."

"Oh Robert please tell me she didn't find the two of you in bed together," Holly said sounding disgusted.

"No, she did not. I slept on the couch." Holly didn't need to know Anna was there with him.

Holly smile and they both laughed a little, she was glad they were actually able to have a conversation. "Thank you for talking to me. I should let you get back to work."

"I'm happy you're OK. Thank you for coming to see me today." Holly got up to leave, "If Miller isn't out there talk to Guy, he'll find him for you. Don't leave without him."

"I won't, bye Robert."

Sean walked in as she left, he watched her leave then looked at Robert with a smile, "I didn't hear any yelling as I walked up, how did that just go?"

"We had a pleasant conversation. She came to apologize and she knows Anna and I are together, even that didn't cause any yelling. She's even OK with having police protection."

"That is impressive," Sean said with a little grin. "So, what can I do to help?"

"Take Robin tonight."

"I meant with the investigation but sure, we'd love to have her over." Sean was trying to keep a straight face, "Does she know yet?"

"Yeah, we told her this morning."

"Did she find you in bed together?" Sean asked trying not to laugh.

"I'll have you know we have some self-control, besides we fell asleep on the couch together." Sean started laughing, "When I woke up I could hear Robin in the kitchen, and we wanted to tell her anyway. She did say we looked cute cuddled up together." Sean was still laughing, "Didn't you want to talk about the investigation?"

Sean cleared his throat, "Right, sorry. So anything new?"

"No." Robert picked up the top file in front of him, then he looked back up at Sean, "We need to know what kind of training he really has. There were ten people trying to find him and he avoided getting caught and lost them in the dark."

"You're right with the right training he could still be in those wood and just avoiding the officers, he could be playing with them for all we know."

"Exactly."

"Let's head over to my place use my computer to get that information."

"I'll go pick up Anna and Robin and bring them over. We can spend the day there, Guy can reach me there if he needs me." Sean agreed and they both got up and left.

...

After spending the afternoon trying to find out about Price's training they had been told it would take until tomorrow to get all the information. Sitting in Sean's living room Robert asked Anna if she wanted to go get something to eat. "I'm thinking a little romantic place, candlelight, soft music."

Anna leaned a little closer, "I'm thinking we can get all of that at your place, we'll order something from Delafield's."

"I'm not going to argue that sounds like a great plan." They said goodbye then left for the night. Neither of them wanted to talk about the threat that was still out there, tonight was going to be about them.

"Do you want to see friends or just go upstairs?" Robert asked when they got to Delafield's.

"I want to see people, I've got you all to myself tonight so we can visit for a little while, wait for our food before we go up."

"Whatever you want." Robert put his arm around her and they walked inside.

Angel was the first one to see them, "Anna, oh it is so good to see you. I'm so glad you're safe. I saw the news report but seeing you makes it real," then he gave her a big hug.

"It's good to see you too Angel."

"I'll get you two the best table in the house."

"Actually we are going to eat upstairs. We might stay for a drink though," Anna glanced at Robert who smiled and nodded.

"I told you we're doing whatever you want tonight," he said as he touched her cheek.

"There's Frisco and Felicia I need to go say hi." They were by the bar so Robert told Anna he was going to order their dinner then join her, then he and Angel started talking about a special meal for them. Anna walked over to Frisco and Felicia, "Hi!" she exclaimed before they noticed her.

"Anna!" Felicia threw her arms around her, "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine and so happy to be home. It is so good to see you. You too Frisco."

He gave her a big hug as well, "I'm so glad they found you, I offered to help but Robert said he could handle it and that I needed to focus on what's right for my family," he said as he rubbed Felicia's tummy.

"I was so happy when Robert came through that door last night, I'm glad I didn't hit him too. Sean was right behind him, it was a little tense getting out again with gunshots ringing out through the night but we made it out OK. I heard a few officers ended up with minor injuries because of the boobytraps Price had set up but nothing major."

Robert came over and joined them slipping his arm around her, "Hello you two, I'm glad you're here Anna said she wanted to see some friends tonight."

"I'm glad I decided to come out, I was going to stay home tonight," Felicia told him.

He turned to Anna, "Dinner will be sent up in an hour, I figured that would give us lots of time to have a drink or three and visit," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"That sounds perfect." They talked to Frisco and Felicia for a little longer then when Alan and Monica came in they went over to talk to them for a while.

"What is going on between them?" Frisco asked as they walked away.

"I do not know." They watch them while they talked to Alan and Monica, Robert kept his arm around Anna and she seemed perfectly fine with it. "You don't think they're together, do you?"

"They've been dating for a while now, they must have finally told Robin."

Frisco and Felicia both turned to look at Katherine, "You knew about this?" he asked.

"And you didn't say anything?" Felicia added.

"They wanted to keep it quiet until they were ready to tell Robin, and yes I knew."

"Are you OK with this?" Frisco asked.

"Am I OK with the fact they have finally admitted they have feelings for each other and are now with the person they are meant to be with? Yes. I also made it clear to them that I am. Now it's my turn to go say hi to them, excuse me."

After they had talked to several people Anna suggested it was time to head up to his place. Robert smiled and lead her to the elevator, as soon as the doors closed he looked at her, "I've wanted to do this all night," then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Anna responded to him instantly, kissing him back and undoing his tie. His hands moved down her body then he lifted her up, her skirt slid up as she wrapped her legs around him. Anna was undoing his buttons when the door opened, Robert carried her over to the couch, Anna didn't let go as he put her down, so he was now on top of her. "Oh Anna, I missed you," he started to unbutton her blouse.

"I want you so much," she said as she slid his shirt off his shoulders. He sat up enough to remove his jacket and shirt. Anna slid her hands along his chest then around his back pulling him close again. Robert started trailing kisses along her neck as she moaned with pleasure. Her fingers moved through his hair willing him not to stop. Then she heard something, "Robert, the elevator!"

He lifted his head, "What?"

"You ordered dinner."

Robert sat up, "I did," then he realized he could hear the elevator as well, "stay here I'll get it." She smiled as he stood up happy that she was mostly out of sight where she was. Robert, still shirtless, walked over just as the elevator opened, the waiter had a smile on his face. "Thank you this is perfect," Robert said to him hoping he would leave quickly.

"I think this is your," the waiter said as he handed Robert his tie.

Robert smiled fully aware the waiter knew what was going on, "Um thanks, I must have dropped that." The waiter smiled then turned and left, Robert locked the elevator after him, then Anna started laughing. "We should at least try to make sure my clothing make it back to my place," he said holding up his tie with a grin on his face.

"I'll try, but that was in the way, I needed to touch you. I think dinner should wait because I still need to touch you," she smiled as Robert walked back over to her.

"I made sure our dinner would be just as good if it sat for a while before we got around to eating it." He bends down and picked her up, "I want you in my bed." Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled as he carried her to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Do you know what I don't understand?" Robert asked he was in his office with Sean and Anna. "If all Price wanted to know was whether or not Faison was Sinclair, why take you and Holly and beat up Barry so badly?"

"That's been bothering me as well," Sean concerned. "Anna you said he never asked you anything while you were his prisoner, right?"

"Right, I only saw him when he came to get patched up by Holly after the day he abducted me. I could tell Holly was afraid of what he would do if she didn't help him. What did she say about the night he took her?"

"She said he showed up and was extremely angry because she still hadn't been able to talk to me. Holly swears the only thing she was expected to find out about was Faison." Robert paused, "There still has to be more to this though."

"I think the only reason he came to see me was to take me because he never asked me about anything. I know the truth as well. Robert, I'm starting to think this has more to do with you then we first thought," she said.

"Anna has a point. Price must have known all three of us worked for the WSB. Why is he so focused on you?"

"I don't know anything about the guy, or what he would have against me."

"Have we gotten that report about his training?" Anna asked. They needed to find him more than they needed to understand his motives.

"Oh right," Sean picked up a folder and handed it to Robert. "He was skilled in wilderness survival when he joined the DVX. They expanded that training, he speciality was holding and rescuing prisoners in secluded areas. It is very possible he is still out in those woods. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be." Anna came over and started reading the file with him.

"Do you think he would have stuck around Port Charles?" Anna asked.

"I think we have to assume he has. He wanted to know about Faison and hasn't gotten his answers yet so I don't think we've seen the last of him."

Sean thought about what Robert had said, "Yeah, he's out there but what is he planning?"

"That is the question of the day," said Robert. They spent the rest of the afternoon trying to work out what Price was planning.

...

These local cops were a joke, he had easily led them on a wild goose chase three nights ago and has been able to stay out of sight every time they've come looking for him. The fact they had taken all of his things out of the cabin was a problem but he could deal with that. The one thing he hadn't counted on was someone moving in and taking Eve and the woman that reminded him of Lynda. He was sure that had to have been Scorpio, Eve had told him a lot about him and he's an enemy agent. Liam has to get Eve back she wasn't safe as long as the WSB had her. Liam moved from his hiding spot the cops had been in here earlier looking for him so he figured he better move now before they came back to look for him again.

...

Guy came into Robert's office, "Hey boss, Barry Durban has regained consciousness and is asking to talk to you."

Robert looked at Sean and Anna, "I should go talk to him, Anna are you coming with me or is Sean talking you home?"

"I can get home by myself," Anna said with a smile. She knows Robert just wanted to make sure she's safe so she wasn't going to make a big deal of this right now. "Actually, I think I want to go with you."

"Yeah OK, Sean are you joining us?"

"No, you and Anna will seem less threatening than when you and I have talked to him. Let me know what he tells you though. Any information could be useful."

"Alright, we should get over there then," Robert got up and he and Anna left.

When they got to the hospital they saw Holly waiting outside of Barry's room. "Hello Holly, we heard he's awake."

"Yeah, I was actually waiting for you to arrive, don't push him too hard."

"I won't, he requested that I come here," Robert put his hand on Anna's back and they walked into Barry's room together. Barry looked at them as they entered and smiled weakly. "Hello, you look better than the last time I saw you," Robert said.

"I feel a lot better even if it doesn't really look like that. Anna, I'm glad you're alright."

"I was very worried about you after I saw Price. It's good that you're feeling better," Anna said.

"I was told you wanted to talk to me. Did you remember something that you wanted to tell me?" Robert asked stepping closer to the bed.

"You need to know that Liam really isn't himself anymore. I remember him yelling about you when he was beating on me."

"About me? Why? I don't know why he's so interested in me."

"Robert he kept saying you killed her. He was so angry and would say, Scorpio killed her, as he was hitting me."

Robert and Anna exchanged looks, "Who does he think I killed? His sister? That was what this was all about wasn't it, revenge for his sister?"

"Yes, but I don't know who he was talking about." Barry closed his eyes and took a few breaths, "He's so angry and I've never seen him like this before. Look what he did me, I've known him for fifteen years but the man that came into my motel room wasn't the man I know," he said sounding upset.

Robert could tell he still needed rest, "I don't want you to overdo it today, is there anything else you can think of that I need to know? If not I think we'll be going, let you recover."

"That was it, I just need to make sure you understood he's dangerous and for some reason, he's blaming you for something."

"Thank you, Barry. We'll let you rest now," Robert said then they left his room. Holly was still in the hall, Miller was close by as well. Robert nodded at him before going over to talk to Holly. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

Holly noticed that Anna had walked over to talk to Miller, "Yes, what can I help you with?"

"Can I assume Price was not in the habit of hitting you?"

Holly could see the concern in his eyes. "No. The last couple times I saw him before he took me he was very angry about me not being able to talk to you. I had never been afraid of him until he showed up at my room very early one morning. The night he took me was the first time he'd ever hit me."

"So you would say you noticed a change in him." Holly just nodded. "Holly, Barry just told me Price was saying I killed a woman. Do you have any idea what he might be talking about?"

"What, Liam was saying you killed someone?" Holly sounded confused.

"The day he beat up Barry, he kept saying Scorpio killed her. I don't know Price, and the only connection there is between us is you. Are you sure you don't know what he might have been talking about?"

"Sorry Robert, I don't have any idea what he could mean."

"Alright thank you." Robert looked over at Anna and Miller, "Is Sam replacing him again tonight?"

"Yes."

Robert nodded, "I should be going then. Good evening." Robert walked over and put his hand on Anna's back before they walked away. As Holly watched them leave she realized it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would, seeing them together.

When Robert and Anna got to her house they were glad to find out they were alone, "I've been looking forward to some alone time with you," Robert said with a smile. Then he took her hand and lead her over to the couch. "I think some unwinding cuddled up on your couch is called for."

"That sounds wonderful." They sat down and cuddled in together, after a few minutes Anna asked, "Robert why would Price think you killed someone?"

"I have no idea Luv."

"Are you sure you never had a case that he was involved in?"

"Not that I know of. I'm sure I'd never heard his name before all this started."

"Could he have you confused you with someone else?"

"Anna, I don't really want to think about that right now."

"No you're right, I'd much rather talk about us."

"I like that topic." Robert kissed her neck, "There really is an us again, I don't want to lose you again," he said as he pulled her a little closer.

"We both want this, Robert, I know we'll stay together this time. We just need a little bit of time so we can focus on our relationship." Anna turned slightly and smiled at him, "Once we've found Price I think you'll owe me at least five romantic dates."

"Is that it? I think I can come up with five romantic evenings. Should I start tonight?"

"I'm happy right where I am. Being here in your arms is all I need right now."

"Good," he kissed her cheek.

...

"Morning mom, where's dad?" Robin asks when Anna got up the next morning.

"Morning sweetheart, I assume he's at home, although he could be at the office already. Why, do you need to talk to him?" Anna noticed Robin looked a little disappointed.

"I just thought that he'd be here this morning. When I got back last night you two were asleep on the couch again."

"Yes, you made enough noise we noticed when you got back. Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yes, but we're talking about you and dad." Anna nodded trying not to smile, Robin sounded very serious. "I'm not a little kid anymore I know what adults do."

"Oh really?" She's not even a teenager yet Anna thought, she's going to keep me on my toes.

"Yes, mother. Why didn't dad stay here last night?"

"Well, we haven't been back together all that long and neither of us is ready," Anna started.

"Don't try to tell me that. I know why I spent the other night at Uncle Sean and Aunt Tiff's."

"What your father and I do is not going to part of our morning conversation."

"Mom, I know how much you mean to each other. You've never been like other divorced couples and now that you're back together again I guess I just thought he'd be here a lot more. Staying overnight here with you."

Anna smiled, she realized Robin wasn't really being nosey, she just really wants her family together. How is it Robin is OK with the idea of Robert spending the night here when they don't feel ready for that yet? "Let's go get you some breakfast."

"Mom!"

"Give us some time, alright. We all want the same thing. Now please let's talk about something else." Robin smiled and followed Anna into the kitchen as they started talking about school starting next week.

...

Sean was in Robert's office when Anna got there. They were going over old assignments that Robert had been on with the WSB, hoping to figure out why Price thought Robert had killed someone and who that might be. They were both sure they had never heard of Liam Price before so why was he so interested in Robert?

"Good afternoon," Anna said as she entered. "Any luck finding Price yet?"

"No, they even had the K9 unit go through the woods but his scent is all over the place out there and the dogs would pick up a trail but it would end up leading back into the woods or just to a different area. He must have moved out of the area before the dogs got there," Robert answered.

"His face has been on the news for the last few days, someone is sure to see him."

"That doesn't mean they are going to report it though," Sean reminded her.

"What are you doing here Luv?"

"I needed to get out of the house. I came straight here so don't start." Anna gave him a look that told him not to argue about it.

Robert knows Anna can take care of herself but that doesn't stop him from worrying about her, especially right now. "Fine, we were just trying to figure out if I could have crossed paths with Price in the past. We really don't think there was anything though."

"I've been thinking about that maybe Barry was wrong. If he heard Price say that while he was trying to defend himself he may have heard something else," Anna offered.

"Well let's say that you're right. It still seems like Price is more interesting in Robert then just wanting to know about Faison."

"Do you think he's still in Port Charles?" Anna asked.

"There is a chance he's slipped past the roadblocks but I just feel like he's still here. Whatever he wants he hasn't gotten it yet," Robert said as he sat back.

"And whatever he wants has something to do with you, old buddy."

"Sean's right. Why force Holly to come here if it wasn't to get to you? Taking me after he already had Holly had to be about getting to you."

Everything they were saying was making sense, but Robert still didn't know what Price wanted with him. "Sitting here wondering isn't getting us anywhere. The only person that can give us the answer to this is Price. We just need to find him and the sooner the better."

"I know you've got your people out there working on this and I don't think there's much else I can do here today, so I'm going to leave you two to this," Sean said as he got up to leave. Robert and Anna said goodbye as he left.

Robert put his hands to his face and exhaled, Anna could tell this was starting to get to him. "I wish I knew who Price's actual target is. I've got people watching Holly and Kate, I usually know where you are and now listening to you and Sean I could be the target. What game is this guy playing?"

"I don't know darling."

Robert looked up and smiled, "What really brought you here this afternoon?" he asked as he got up and started walking toward her.

"I needed a little break from the questions your daughter has."

Robert put his arms around her, "My daughter, not ours?" he asked with a little half smile, Anna smiled back and he gave her a kiss. "What kind of questions does she have?"

"Mostly they are about us and our relationship. The one that caught me most by surprise today was why were you not there this morning?"

Robert was a little surprised as well, "She thought I'd still be on the couch because we were snuggled up when she got home."

"Oh no, she thought you would have spent the night in my bed."

Robert took her hands and pulled her towards his desk, he sat on the edge and pulled her still closer so he could put his arms around her waist. "I didn't think we were ready for that."

"That's what we had said, but clearly our daughter won't have a problem with that kind of thing. She went as far as to tell me she knows what adults do," Anna told him with a big smile.

"As much as I love waking up with you in the morning, I still feel a little strange about staying there in your bed."

"I know you do."

"It's not just Robin, that's your home the one you shared with Duke."

Anna stroked his cheek, "I know and I understand."

Robert gave her another kiss, then put his forehead against hers, "Is that the only thing my daughter was giving you a hard time about?"

"The questions about us that even we don't have answers for were the biggest reason. She also wants to go shopping soon because school starts next week." Then she smiled, "The main reason is this though, I needed a little time right here."

"Oh, she needed to see good old Bobby." Robert kissed her lovingly, "What are we doing tonight?"

"I think you should start on those romantic evenings you owe me."

"Oh really, Annie needs to be romanced?"

"Yes, she does." Robert pulled her closer and kissed her with more passion this time.

There was a knock on his door then Guy walked in, "Sorry boss." He smiled a little, happy to see that it seemed that Robert and Anna seemed to be a lot closer now. "I just wanted to give you the latest updates on Price."

Anna stepped back from Robert, "Pick you up at seven?" he asked.

"OK, see you at seven," she said with a smile and left his office.

Guy and Robert both watched her leave, "I was the only one that saw that coming, I had a feeling you and Anna would happen." Robert looked at him waiting for him to stop talking, "I guess I get a little better idea about what's really going on."

"Is there a real reason that you came in here?" hoping to change the topic.

"Right, so there has been no sign of Price. Could someone else be helping him?"

"I don't know, Holly's had police protection since she was rescued. Durban's still in the hospital and neither of them have mentioned anyone else working with them." Robert turned to go sit down again, "Whose with Holly right now, have them ask her about that? I think I'm going to go talk to Kate, see if she's noticed anything odd. He may have changed targets and both her townhouse and cottage have large wooded areas near them."

"Do you want me to call you after Miller's told me what Holly's says?"

"I have a few calls to make before I leave, but if I'm gone I should be at Delafield's"

"Alright boss," then Guy left his office.

...

Liam laughed to himself, hiding from these local cops was just too easy. It had been five days since Scorpio had rescued his prisoners while cops had kept him busy but that won't happen next time. Sure Liam hadn't expected the dogs but he'd noticed them before returning to his hideout and had just stayed away while they were there.

Now it's just a matter of time before he made his next move, he wanted it to be a surprise. Scorpio was not going to get away with this. Liam was going to make sure Scorpio came running when he takes her and that will be that last thing he ever does.

...

Before Robert had left Guy had told him as far as Holly knew she and Barry were the only two people Price knew in Port Charles but had said she wouldn't rule it out either. Holly had said she felt like she wasn't sure she could trust what she knew about him because he was behaving so out of character.

Kate was talking to Frisco when Robert arrived, "Good you're both here, I was hoping to talk to both of you."

"Hi Robert, what can we do for you?" Frisco asked.

"To start I wanted to know if you've noticed anyone strange hanging around here."

"No, it's been just the regular clientele lately," Frisco told him. As soon as Robert had someone start watching Kate he'd talked to Frisco about keeping an eye open at the club just in case. "If this guy Price is watching Kate he's not coming here to do it."

"That's good." Robert turned towards Kate, "I'm glad you're not giving me a hard time about the police protection. I really don't know who he's going to target next and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know that Robert."

"I talked to a few of the officers that have been watching your house, they haven't seen anything. Have you or Mary noticed anything?"

"No, it's been pretty quiet. I just hope you bring him in before he has a chance to hurt anyone else."

"Well, that's the plan. If either of you notices anything strange contact me, please." They both agreed then Robert excused himself, he had a date to get ready for.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Anna had decided it was time to get back to work. She was tired of sitting around the house and felt like she needed to do more to help with the investigation. Sean was in her office, "I was in there when Barry told him that. Scorpio killed her is what Price was apparently saying."

"That makes no sense," Sean said. "We can't find a connection between Robert and Price, who does he think Robert killed?"

"I have no idea. If Price is as unstable as it seems it might not be Robert he's talking about at all, or he has him confused with someone else."

"That just worried me more. So there is a mentally unstable man targeted Robert because of something someone else did."

"Yeah it doesn't sound good when you actually hear it but I think we have to assume that is a possibility." Anna sat back and ran her hand through her hair. "Sean, Price has to be stopped, I can't lose him again."

"I know. It's a good thing the best team I have ever had is working on this." Sean was happy when Anna smiled back, he hated to think that something could happen to either her or Robert.

...

He had decided it was time to get out of the woods, the cops must know he was still hiding there because at least once a day they came looking for him. He had watched them search the houses and other abanded buildings, they had all but stopped that now. Liam picked one of the small houses, there wasn't any power there but he was sure if anyone saw lights on inside they would call the cops. He had been able to get some more food and was going to lay low for a little while until he knows he could get Eve back. He didn't know what the WSB wanted with her but the longer she was there the more desperate he felt it was to get her to safety.

He had only seen her a couple times since they had taken her and she had a guard with her. He would have to take the guard out if he was going to have a chance to save her. They must have changed what room she was staying in, but he had seen Eve and the female guard go into the Port Charles Hotel the night before last. Whatever he was going to do he had better do it soon or they might move her out of Port Charles all together and then he'd have no way of knowing where they would take her. As for the woman that reminded him of Lynda he hadn't seen her at all but maybe she wasn't that important even if she did seem to be connected to Scorpio somehow.

...

Robert returned to his office after another press conference, of course, there were lots of questions about Price, but it was Shep Casey that bothered Robert the most. When Anna and Holly had both been missing he suggested that Robert was miss using the police force to find them. Now he's trying to suggest that Robert doesn't care if they find Price because Anna and Holly were now safe. What a joke that was, two people are being guarded and two others are armed. He doesn't remember a time that they weren't on an assignment that he and Anna had been armed for this long, neither like to carry a weapon unless it was necessary.

He sat at his desk and started reading over the reports waiting for him. If Price hasn't left town why is it no one has seen him? Someone had to, he's had to have gotten food somewhere. What he had was taken out of the cabin, so someone has seen him. Someone had to have helped him out at some point. "Who is it?" he called when there was a knock at his door.

Guy stuck his head in, "There's a reporter here that says he still has a few more questions."

Before Robert could answer Shep pushed his way into Robert's office. "I just had a few follow up questions."

"I'm done answering questions today, I have work to do."

"Really? It seems like now that your ex-wives have been rescued you don't seem as concerned about where Liam Price is. Why aren't you out there looking for him?"

"I don't have to be on the streets searching, I am using the appropriate manpower to look for him. At the moment we don't have any leads so to avoid being accused of wasting taxpayers money I don't have my people working overtime."

"So you're going to let this man slip through your fingers instead of putting him away?"

"That's enough out of you," Guy said stepping in between them. If he didn't stop this guy he was pretty sure Robert would hit him. "Instead of accusing us of not doing our job why don't you let us did them."

"Fine," Shep let himself be lead out of the door, "You'll be seeing me soon, commissioner," he said as the door closed.

Once he was alone he sat back down, he picked up the top file and started to read through it. He tried to focus but was too annoyed to concentrate. He picked up the phone to call Anna, after talking to her he might be able to get some work done. "Hello Luv," he said when she answered. "I needed to hear your voice."

"Having a bad day darling?"

"Any day I have to deal with Shep Casey is a bad day."

"I had a great time last night," Anna smiled, she could tell he had called to get his mind off of Shep so she wasn't going to ask him about it.

"So did I, I'm picturing you in that little black dress as we speak." Robert leaned back feeling better already. "Anna I'd love to take you out for a late lunch."

Then there was a knock at his door, he looked up as Guy walked in. "We have a problem, Miller was just found in the parking lot of the Port Charles Hotel. It looks like he was hit on the head and left unconscious. Holly is gone."

"Did you hear that?" Robert said into the phone.

"Yes, Sean and I will meet you there."

Robert hung up, "Let's get moving." Robert and Guy hurried out of the office.

...

Shep Casey had seen Robert and Guy rush out of Robert's office. He noticed that several officers left with them so he decided to follow them as well. When they got to the Port Charles Hotel he stayed out of sight but watched what was going on. There was a police officer receiving medical attention, other officers were talking to people in the area. Then he saw Sean and Anna arrive, if they were here Shep was sure this had something to do with Liam Price. Maybe he was actually getting the scoop on this story.

Sean and Anna walked over to Robert who was now talking to Miller, "Did you see anything?"

"We had just arrived here, Holly hadn't even gotten out of the car. I had just opened the door and started to get out then everything went black I know I was hit from behind but I didn't see anyone before I got out of the car."

"So they left in your car?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, they must have because the car and Holly were both gone when I started to come around. There were already a few people standing around, one of them must have reported this."

"He'll have to dump that car soon then we can start the search there, Guy,"

"I'm already on it," he turned and pulled out his walkie-talkie, notifying all units to be on the lookout for Miller's patrol car.

"Excuse me, commissioner." Robert looked over as an officer walked toward them. "This woman, Jill Newman, says she saw a patrol car speed out of the parking lot about forty-five minutes ago."

"Yeah I was walking inside when I hear a vehicle that sounded like it was going too fast for a parking lot, but then I saw that it was a police car so I thought they must have been responding to a call. I didn't think much about it until I saw all of this going on. The lights weren't on, so they weren't responding to any call were they?"

"No, I don't think so," Robert agreed. "Did you see anything else, could you see who was driving or if there was more then one person in the car."

Jill thought about it for a moment before responding, "I didn't see their faces but I think there were two people in the car. I didn't really get a good look though."

"That's OK. Did you notice anything before you heard the car race out of here?"

"No, I was just walking inside I've been staying here for about a week and was just heading back to my room."

"Just one more question, did you see which direction the car went when it left the parking lot?"

"Um, yes. It cut off a car and turned left."

"Thank you for your time, Jill. If you think of anything else please let us know." Robert turned to Sean and Anna after she walked away. "So he has Holly again. I really don't think she's working with him."

"No Robert, I think she's afraid of him," Anna told him. "She might not remember what happened but the way her face looked he hit her several times. There were slight bruises on her arms when I got there even if she didn't want to admit it. I 'm sure there were others."

Robert put his hand to his face, "He's hurt her before and now she's alone with him again. We have to find her."

"Oh, so now that one of your exes is missing again you're out here involved in the investigation." They hadn't noticed Shep walk over to them, they didn't know what all he had heard."

"We are conducting an investigation. I do not have to answer to you. If you get in our way I will have you arrested for interfering in a police investigation."

"One that only interests you if it involves your personal life."

Anna stepped in front of Robert and Guy held him back, Sean stepped towards Shep, "If you want to keep your job you will leave right now."

"You can't threaten me, you have no control over my career," Shep shot back.

"You want to complain that the police aren't doing enough to find Liam Price, accuse them of letting a dangerous person roam the city. Then when they finally get a real lead in the case you accuse the police of miss using manpower and the commissioner of only being involved because of a personal connection." Sean got right in Shep's face, "I saw your report earlier. A four-year-old can see you don't like the commissioner and are going out of your way to make him look bad. As for your career, you might want to keep in mind the man you are trying so hard to discredited, maybe even cost him his job just happens to be a very close personal friend of your boss. Maybe I don't have anything to do with your job, but your boss trusts me and will believe me when I tell her about your behaviour here."

"Oh that's right, this is all just one close little group that all have each other's backs."

"This is a group of people that are trying to find a man that you have been reporting about for several weeks. See all those officers taking witness statements, they are doing their job. Guy Lewis and Robert Scorpio are here doing their jobs by coordinating the investigation. If you want to report anything I suggest you try the truth, that the police have a lead and are working to get all the information they can so they can bring in a dangerous suspect that they believe once again has a hostage."

"Why are you and Anna Devane here?"

"We are working with the PCPD to aid them in any way we can. Now I would like to get back to that, so I suggest you stay out of the way." Shep wanted to say more but knew if he did there was a good chance he would end up being arrested.

...

As Liam dragged her into the small house Holly's eyes filled with tears. How could this have happened again? She saw Miller hit the ground and before she could react Liam was in the car, with a gun in his hand. Holly wasn't sure where he had taken her, she had been so afraid she hadn't thought to pay attention to what was around her. Another strong pull on her arm brought her out of her thoughts, "Did they do anything to you Eve?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"When they had you did they hurt you? What did they do to you? Were you questioned about us?" Liam pulled Holly into another room. He turned to her, "Let me look at you Eve, the last time they had you I found you covered in bruises."

"I'm fine, no one was questioning me."

"Oh, Eve I was so worried about you. I just knew it was Scorpio that came and took you away. Now that I know you're safe I can take my revenge on him."

Why was he calling her Eve, Holly wondered. Even though she has lived as Eve Piper for years now, when they were alone Liam usually called her Holly. What Barry had told her was running through her mind, Liam has it out for Robert, he thinks Robert did something. "Now that I'm free why do you have to go after Scorpio? Shouldn't we try to get as far away from him as we can."

"Oh Eve, you must have been so scared being there, after what he did to Holly."

Did to Holly? What was Liam talking about? "I'm fine Liam, Robert didn't do anything to me."

Liam put his arms around her, "I'm so glad I got you away from him when I did." Holly really didn't understand what he was talking about, or why he was acting like this, but she knew for her own safety she had better go along with what he was saying.

...

Miller's missing patrol car had been located on Mill St. which was only a few blocks from Oak St. Guy right away thought that Price must have taken Holly back into the woods where they had been searching for him. "We should get our people over there as quickly as possible," Guy said.

"I don't think that's where they are, Mill's not far from Charles St. I think we should start there, I doubt Price will risk taking Holly back out to those cabin's by Oak St. If he has stayed close by he'd have seen the police presence there," Robert told them.

"There are several empty buildings on Charles St," Sean agreed.

"Let's get our people over there. Guy, I want them to approach quietly, no lights no sirens." Robert turned to Sean and Anna. "I want you two with me, once we find them I need to know my team is ready for whatever happens. Both Holly and Barry have said Price isn't acting like the man they know so I don't want to risk him turning on her and Holly getting hurt, or worse."

They nodded and they all left, Charles St had an area of run-down houses. Some people were still living in and they just needed a little work to be nice houses again even some of the empty houses just needed a little work. There were empty houses and empty lots spread throughout this area. Guy was already giving the officers orders when they walked over to them. "I want you to talk to the people living here, find out if they've seen anyone near the empty houses. Find out if they've noticed anything out of the ordinary. Price could either have been staying in this area or he could have scoped it at an earlier time. Make sure the residence know even if they saw him a few weeks ago it could help."

The officers moved out in pairs, there wasn't as many as the night they searched Oak St. and the woods, they didn't want to scare Price. If he was in the area and watching them he might just think they are continuing the search not that they believe he's here already. Sean was talking to Robert and Anna about what could be waiting for them. He had read over Liam Price's DVX file a few times now and he wanted to make sure they all knew just who they were dealing with. Holding enemy agents had been his speciality, although those same skills had been put to use to protect people a few times.

"That's great so does he think he's holding an enemy agent or protecting an ally?" Robert asked and started to pace.

"Did he take Holly because he thought she was in danger or to send a message to you?" Anna said but Robert wasn't really listening.

"I don't think we'll know that until we find him," Sean answered.

"He's close by isn't he?" Anna said looking toward some of the abandoned houses.

"I get that feeling too," Sean agreed.

Robert stopped pacing when four officers came over. "Commissioner, three different people say they've noticed someone over at that little house by the empty lot. One woman was sure she saw two people over there earlier today."

Anna had already been looking at the house they pointed out. "He's there."

Robert and Sean both looked at her then at the little house. "I want the house surrounded then I want a megaphone. I need to let him know we've found him," Robert told the officers.

Once the officers were in position Guy handed Robert the megaphone. "Are you sure he's in there boss?"

Robert looked at Anna and Sean their guts were telling them the same thing as his. "He's in there." Robert stepped closer to the small house. Robert held up the megaphone, "LIAM PRICE. This is the police come out with your hands up."

They noticed movement by one of the front windows, they were close enough to hear someone bang into something inside. "Liam Price, we know you're in there. Give yourself up and no one will get hurt," Robert said into the megaphone.

"That's not going to happen copper," came the response from the small house.

Holly knew that was Robert's voice, he had found her quickly this time. "Liam, why don't we just turn ourselves in? I don't want anything to happen to you." Holly still wasn't sure what was wrong with Liam but she wanted to keep him calm.

"They'd take you away Eve, I can't lose you like I lost Lynda."

"He said no one would get hurt, you won't lose me." The look in his eyes had her worried the most, there was such anger and hate there.

"That's what they always say, then as soon as I step outside they start shooting. Eve, they want to take you away from me." Liam chanced another peek outside. "There aren't that many of them." Liam looked back at Holly then he started checking his weapons.

Holly just stared at him, she wanted to see who was outside. Was it just Robert and a few officers, would they try to get inside or would there be a shootout? If people start shooting where could she hide there isn't much in here. They know she's in here to right? They wouldn't open fire if they know she's in here, would they? She turned, looking for somewhere to hide.

"Where are you going?" Liam yelled and startled her.

"I want to hide," Holly admitted.

"Eve I won't let them hurt you."

"Then why don't we just walk out of here? We can turn ourselves in."

"No Eve! They will take you away from me."

"Once we talk to them I'm sure we can explain that we didn't do anything wrong." Holly knew she had to keep him calm but really she only wanted to get away from him.

Liam started shaking his head, "No they won't!" He glared at her and she could see the hate in his eyes. "SCORPIO ARE YOU OUT THERE?" He waited then added, "GET SCORPIO, TELL HIM I WANT TO TALK!"

"This is commissioner Scorpio," came the response.

"SEND EVERYONE ELSE AWAY! MY PROBLEM IS YOU SCORPIO!"

"Then send out the woman, she's done nothing."

Liam looked over at Holly, he didn't notice how scared she looked. All he was thinking about was making Scorpio pay.

"Price I'm willing to talk but you need to let Holly go."

Like you did Scorpio, let her go then killed her. Why is he talking about her anyway? Liam looked out the window again.

"Please, Liam let me go."

"No Eve! We can't trust the WSB."

What was he talking about, Holly was quickly realizing she was in more danger than just being his hostage again. He had lost touch with reality. "Those are WSB agents?" she asked not wanting to confuse him.

"Yes, they've found us. I can't let them take me in, the DVX will see that as failure. If I fail to protect you they will make sure I am punished."

"LIAM PRICE," bombed from outside.

"I'M NOT COMING OUT!"

"Then I'm coming in," Robert answered. He thought this was going to happen, Anna and Sean had already moved into position. Even with his officers in position for this plan to work it had to be them that moved in when Robert went inside. He trusted them to do what was needed and not mess this up.

Liam looked out the window again Scorpio was standing there with one other man in a suit and there were two police officers behind them. If he could get Scorpio inside alone it would be easier to do what he wants. He'd have to move quickly after to get away but it could work, he'd been able to lose the local cops already. Eve would have to move quickly but he knows she can do it. "NO TRICKS, COME IN UNARMED!" He watched as he pulled out his weapon and passed it to the man beside him. Then he put up his hands then started walking slowly towards the front door. "Eve get over here." Liam stepped away from the window and pulled Holly close to him. When the door opened he raised his gun and waited for Scorpio to enter.

Robert slowly walked inside, "There's no need for the gun, I'm unarmed. I'm just here to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you Scorpio." He took a few steps back pulling Holly with him.

"Liam I want to talk about what you've been doing here and why."

Liam started to laugh, "The WSB thinks I'll start talking about my mission just because you say hey let's talk."

This was worse than he thought, did he think he was still in the DVX, that Robert was still WSB? "Just let her go. We can talk about whatever you need once she's safe."

"EVE IS SAFE!" Liam seemed a little confused, he first pointed his gun at Robert then Holly then back.

"I don't know why you're so upset but I want to help you," Robert said.

"Why do you think I'm upset? I'm fine you're the one that should be upset." Then he smiled, "How does it feel knowing you are about to die, to pay for your sins."

"My sins, what are you talking about?"

Price held Holly at gunpoint while he yelled at Robert, "You killed her, you sent her away and she lost the baby. You did it and now you're going to pay for all of that."

Robert wasn't sure what Price would do next but knew he couldn't risk upsetting him any more than he already was. "Liam, I didn't kill you sister I didn't even know her."

"Faison killed Lynda! I know that Scorpio. You killed Holly, you killed your own wife."

"No he didn't I'm right here," Holly said her voice shaking with fear.

"Eve, this isn't about you." He pulled her closer and forced the gun harder into her back. "I'm leaving here after I've dealt with you, and Eve is my ticket out of here."

Robert knew now that their suspicions had been right, Price had lost touch with reality. "What happened when your sister died, you must have really loved her?" Price looked at him, Robert wasn't sure but he thought he might be able to get through to him even just a little. "I have a past with him too you know. Faison destroyed my family. I left my wife because of him. I didn't know I had a little girl for years because of him."

"Lynda changed because of him. He made her into someone else."

Did Price just relax some Robert wondered? "I thought my wife betrayed me but she was only trying to save my life. Faison and another man planned to break us up, they took my family away."

Price loosened his grip on Holly some, "Lynda was in love, she was going to get married and have a baby. She never even got to tell the father. Then Faison came into our lives, I wish he had never seen her with me."

"Is that how he found her, because of your work with the DVX?"

"I didn't know him, but he watched me, he liked to see who the new agents were. Then he saw Lynda." He lowered the gun but didn't let go of Holly. "It all changed after that."

"What changed Liam, what happened to your family?" Robert knew if he could keep him talking then Anna and Sean might get a chance to come in and get Holly out if he would only let her go.

"He came to her and talked her into joining the DVX. She wasn't the same after that, it broke my mother's heart. Lynda got an abortion and only did what Faison wanted. She left Barry and never looked back. Then we found out she had been killed. Less than a year after meeting that man she was dead." Finally, Price let go of Holly, as he sat on the edge of the small table. She took a few steps away from him but was too afraid to move much further than that.

"Her death was more than your mother could take, wasn't it? Faison killed your sister and destroyed your mother didn't he?"

Suddenly Price stood back up and pointed his gun at Robert, "Don't talk about them, Scorpio."

Holly gasped, she was sure he was going to shoot Robert, then and hand went over her mouth. "Shhh, walk backwards slowly," was whispered in her ear.

Robert saw Anna grab Holly and start leading her out of the room, he had to keep Price distracted long enough so they could get out of here. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, I lost the love of my life because of Cesar Faison. He used her like he used Lynda."

"No you killed Holly, you sent her away, you didn't want her."

"That is not true, I didn't send her away, she left me. I did love Holly, but I was putting other people and work before her. I made mistakes but I did not kill her."

Robert saw Anna and Holly turn in the doorway and rushed out of sight, "Eve told me all about you. Scorpio the WSB agent, turned police commissioner."

"Holly and Eve are the same person. Holly left me and had her baby, she gave him up and started her new life as Eve Piper. Holly isn't dead, you understand that don't you?"

"NO! You killed her Scorpio! Just like Faison killed Lynda. I made him pay, he couldn't hide forever pretending to be some author. I killed him and now I'm going to kill you."

Robert's hands were still up, once Holly was safely out of the house Sean should make his move so now Robert just had to keep Price talking. "You don't have to do that, Holly is fine. I thought she was dead for years but she's not. Liam, you brought her here, you're the one that had kept her safe for all those years. The woman you're calling Eve is Holly."

"No, I had Eve in a safe place but you took her."

"Why did you take Anna? Did you think she was in danger?"

"Anna? NO! No, it was Eve I had to get her away from whoever had hurt her. Then the other one came. The one that didn't like being in my protection. She was dangerous, she would have hurt me if Eve hadn't warned me. She might have looked a little like Lynda but she is very dangerous." He lowered the gun a little but still had it pointed at Robert.

The room started to get a little smokey, that meant Holly was safe. Did Price really not remember that he was the one that had hurt Holly and the one that had taken Anna? As long as Price still had his gun pointed at him Robert had to keep him talking. No one was going to risk moving until the gun was lowered. He couldn't see anyone but knew they were waiting to take Price down. "Liam, you took Anna. She didn't want to be there, to be away from her daughter."

"Who is this Anna you're talking about?" Liam started to look around, where was this smoke coming from? "Is this some WSB trick? What are you up to Scorpio?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have been here talking to you I haven't done anything."

"Then where is this smoke coming from?" Liam turned away from Robert slightly, his gun a little lower.

Robert thought it was worth risking messing with him now. "What smoke?"

Liam looked around, he was so distracted by the smoke that was now filling the room he didn't notice that Holly was no longer there. As soon as he looked away from Robert they heard gunshots. Robert dropped to one knee, while Price scanned the room trying to find where the shots were coming from. "Whose out there? Why are they shooting at us?"

"The DVX found out you killed Faison. They aren't pleased and they're coming after you. It's a bonus if they kill me in the crossfire."

The room was getting very smokey now and it was hard to see clearly, Liam didn't notice Robert pull the gun from his ankle holster. More gunfire and Price spun around wildly looking around the room, then he started shooting. Robert stayed low he could see well enough to know that Price wasn't aiming at him. He just had to wait him out. Sure enough, Price emptied his weapon, Robert knew he'd have more than one gun so he had to move quickly before Price could pull the other one. Robert sprang up and charged at Price knocking him backwards they landed on the small table breaking it under their weight. The impacted winded him and before Liam knew what had happened there was a gun pointed at his forehead. Through the smoke, he noticed more armed people in the room all of them pointing their weapons at him. An officer moved in quickly and cuffed him, he didn't bother trying to get away.

...

Shep had followed the police when they left the parking lot, he watched as they went door to door and he noticed that Scorpio was definitely in charge. Maybe he had been giving the guy a harder time then he needed to. Shep stayed out of sight when the officers all moved in on one small house he got a little closer hoping to get more for his story. When Scorpio willingly went inside that small house he was amazed that he would risk his own life to take down the suspect. Once he had gone inside Shep got a little closer again, He didn't want to miss anything, but didn't want the cops to see him there either.

...

Anna had pulled Holly out the back door and they had moved to the far side of the empty lot, Anna knew she had to keep her away from anything that was happening now. They couldn't risk Price seeing her outside and she couldn't be sure what would happen once he realized she was gone. When they heard the first gunshots, Anna knew it was just a recording. Holly tried to run out of their hiding spot, Anna held on tightly to her arm. "Stay here," Anna told her angerly. "Do you want to mess this up?"

"There's gunshots!"

"No there isn't. That's just to mess with Price. Do you see the smoke? That's just part of our plan as well."

"What?"

"We knew Robert was most likely going to have to go inside, I was to get you out. Once we were clear Sean started the next part of our plan. We know what we're doing, and as long as they're allowed to carry out the plan no one will get hurt."

Holly jumped when the second round of gunfire started but looked at Anna who didn't even flinch. Clearly, this was part of their plan, she took a few deep breaths and continued to watch the small house. Now she could see some smoke coming out of the windows, then more gunshots. This time she is thrown to the ground.

"Those are real, stay down."

When the shooting stops Holly hears yelling and noticed movement, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure but if there's no more gunfire then I think they've arrested him."

"Who was shooting then?"

"Most likely that was Price, they let him empty his weapon then moved in on him."

"Are you sure?"

"No, and we won't know until we see people come out. We just have to wait." Anna was kneeling beside Holly now and let her sit up.

Holly looked over at Anna, she seemed much too calm. They didn't know what had just happened, they don't know if anyone was injured. She looked back at the house in time to see Liam lead out in handcuffs by an officer. They watched as he was put in the back of a patrol car, then they both stood up. As they walked back towards the group of officers Holly noticed Anna wasn't talking at all. Guy came over, "Holly we'll need a statement from you. Would you follow me, please?" She followed him but was looking around for Robert and Sean neither of them had come out of the house yet.

Anna stood there alone staring at the house, a few officers had gone inside after Price had been lead out. No one seemed to be in a panic so she was sure no one had been hurt, she just needed to see him. Had Robert really called her the love of his life? Did he say that just to get through to Price? Anna realized she couldn't move, her feet felt like they had grown roots. Where was he, what were they doing that he hadn't come out yet? Finally, she saw Sean, then Robert followed him out still talking to someone inside, but she still couldn't get her feet to move. She watched as they walked over to Guy and Holly, Robert talked to them briefly, gave Holly a hug then looked around. Anna noticed that her feet seemed to be working again and she slowly started moving towards him.

Robert said nothing as he walked toward her, as they got closer they both grinned slightly then wrapped their arms around each other. "All in one piece?" she asked as she leaned back in his arms and ran her hands along his chest.

"All in one piece, he was aiming outside when he was shooting."

"Robert, what you said to him," Anna was interrupted by a commotion on the far side of the small house. She and Robert both looked over as officers rushed over to someone walking out of the row of trees between houses. "Who is that?"

"It looks like Shep Casey," Robert answered and they both started walking toward the commotion. When they got closer they could see that there was blood on his shirt. "Bloody hell, did that fool get himself shot?"

"He must have followed us here hoping to get a scope for tonight's news."

"Great, that's just what I need. The reporter that's going out of his way to make me look bad gets shot during a police operation." Holding Anna's hand he walked over to Shep, he was getting looked at and an ambulance was on the way already. "How bad is it?"

"He got shot in the shoulder, no exit wound."

"What were you doing here? I had just warned you about interfering with a police investigation, then you go and get yourself shot. You might notice none of my people were injured because we all knew what was going on."

Anna put her hand on his arm, "Robert he is injured."

"He shouldn't have been here in the first place. No civilians should have been in the area."

Shep looked up at him, "Sean Donely and Anna Devane were."

"They are private investigators working with the PCPD, who just happen to be former WSB agents. What training do you have?" For once Shep didn't have a comeback. "Were you aware of the plan that was in place? Were you told what to do if and when Price started to fire his weapon? No! That's why you should not have been in the area."

The paramedics came over so Robert stepped out of the way, he didn't have anything else to say anyway. The officer that had looked at Shep's shoulder was ordered to go with him to the hospital to get his statement about why he was in the area and how he ended up getting shot.

"I didn't need that," Robert said as he turned to walk away. "I want this to be over. Now I have to deal with a reporter getting shot while we took down a perp."

"I think that he'll tell the officers how and why he got shot. If he wants to keep his job he will. I know Tiffany will not let him turn this to make it look like the PCPD or you were in the wrong in any way," Anna said.

"She's right. By the time Shep's out of the hospital the real story of what happened here will have been reported and I'll make sure all the reporters know just how the tool got himself shot," Sean offered.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're both right. It still doesn't change the fact that it was Shep Casey that got shot and that he is set on making me look bad."

"That won't happen, when it comes out he got himself shot by interfering in your investigation, I think people are going to know anything he says about you or the PCPD is because he made a fool of himself," Sean told him.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I'm going to go call Tiff to tell her what happened." Then Sean walked away from them.

Several officers came over and Robert started talking to them, giving them all instructions about what had to be done. Anna stayed out of the way she could wait to talk to him. He was fine, that was all that mattered. After about ten minutes Holly and Guy walked back over to him. Guy had taken her statement about what had happened and she was ready to leave. "Robert do I still need police protection?" Holly asked.

"No, Price is in custody. There shouldn't be a threat now."

"So I'm free to go?"

"Yeah, I can have an officer take you back to your hotel."

"Thank you." Holly started to turn, "Robert we both heard what you said to him. I think we all know who you were talking about when you said you lost the love of your life. I think maybe I've known that as long as I've known about her. Don't let her get away again." She kissed his cheek then wiped a tear from her eye. "Goodbye, Robert." Sam Wells came over and offered to give Holly a ride and they walked away together.

He watched them walk away, then turned to Guy. "Can you handle this?"

"Yeah boss," he smiled. "Go take care of what you need to."

Robert turned and looked around where was she, where had she gone? Then he saw her standing by his car alone. He walked over to her, "Anna."

She turned to look at him, he wasn't standing there. Robert was already down on one knee, Anna covered her mouth, was this really happening? "I love you, Anna. I have wasted too much time. I should have forgiven you so much soon. I want a life with you. I want the life we started years ago. Anna Devane, will you marry me?"

Anna inhaled and started nodding, her hands still over her mouth. "Yes!" She dropped her hands, "Yes Robert, I'll marry you." He stood up and took her in his arms, kissing passionately. They heard the cheers from the officers that were still there so stopped kissing and put their foreheads together.

"The love of your life, eh?"

"Yes, you are."

"Good, you're my once in a lifetime love. I love you too. Let's go tell our daughter."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A lot had happened in the last month and a half since Robert had proposed. They had found a house and were looking forward to when they would move in together. Robin couldn't be happier, she was helping Tiffany and Felicia with all the wedding plans. Anna and Robert were at least asked if they approved before things were ordered. The wedding was in two weeks and it couldn't come soon enough for them. Robert still wouldn't stay the night at Anna's house in her bed but she had spent several nights at his place. Their upcoming wedding seemed to be the talk of the town. Even Shep Casey had wished them the best on his latest newscast. His reputation had taken a hit after it came out he had been shot and how, but Tiffany hadn't fired him even though she was very tempted to. Tiffany had made Shep report what had happened on that day and exactly why he was shot. In that news report, he had made it clear he was in the wrong and that the PCPD and commissioner were in no way at fault for what had happened to him.

Holly had left Port Charles when Barry was released from the hospital. She had stayed away from Robert, not wanting to interfere with his life any more. She knew he was happy now and she now understood what Anna had done all those years before when she had come into their life. No matter what she might still feel for him she only wanted him to be happy and Anna was who did that. Holly knew she wasn't in love with him and hadn't been in a long time, but she did still care. Now she wanted to find something that would make her happy again. Liam Price had been declared mentally unstable and wouldn't serve jail time but was going to spend the rest of his life in Ferncliff. He had lost touch with reality and the doctors weren't sure he would ever recover.

It was a Friday afternoon and Anna had called Robert and asked him to meet her at his place there was something she needed to tell him. She was sitting talking to Kate waiting for him to get there. "Anna I am so happy for you and Robert. Can I ask you one thing?"

Anna smiled with everything that had happened this year she knew Kate have every right to hate her. She didn't though, and Anna was glad they were still friends. "Of course you can."

"What happened in that hospital room? What did Sean tell you two?"

"I can't tell you what he told us, I'm sorry it's WSB."

"Anna I know that was the last nail in the coffin for Robert and I. I also know whatever you two found out had to be about your relationship, not your work."

"Back then it was all the same thing. As WSB agents Robert and I knew we weren't allowed to get married, we definitely knew we couldn't marry another agent. We were going to leave the WSB so we could start a life together. It was work that broke us up, I can't give you details but Robert thought I had betrayed him professionally and that destroyed our relationship. I couldn't tell him then that I had done what I did to save him."

"That wasn't what Sean told you."

"No, I had told him about that years ago. What Sean told us was about a WSB agent and a DVX agent and their solution to problems they both had. Our marriage was what was destroyed by their plan, by their deal. I was forced to do something to save Robert's life, while he found out about me. I wouldn't have had to do what I did if not for them and their plan."

"So when I walked up to you that day you had both just found out that the two of should still have been together?"

"That we could have been, yeah."

Kate smiled, "Would have been. You and Robert are meant to be together. I'm just glad that for a time he was a part of my life."

"Kate I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You didn't do it on purpose, neither of you did."

Anna leaned in and hugged the woman she was glad she could still call her friend, "Thank you."

"I think someone is looking for you."

Anna turned and saw Robert smiling at them, "Hi Luv. Kate."

"That should have given it away. You get Luv, I get ducks," Kate said with a big grin making them all laugh a little.

"See you later," Anna said as she got up to join Robert. She took his hand and they turned to the elevator. "I had another doctors appointment today," she told him as they got on it.

"Is everything alright? You've had a lot of appointments lately."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about." She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm fine, OK."

He nodded, "OK," relief washed over him. They walked off the elevator together and Anna leads him over to the couch.

Once they were both sitting she turned to him and took his hand again. "I have some news for you." Robert knows she'd just told him she's fine so why did he feel so worried again?

"On our first date, we talked about not being able to have any more children. It's not that I can't get pregnant, it's carrying the baby that would be the problem." Robert was looking in her eyes, he was having trouble reading the emotions he saw there. "Robert I've been going to the doctor so much lately because I'm pregnant."

Robert was actually speechless, he just kept looking at her, then finally he said, "We took percussions."

"We did, they don't always work." She could see the concern on his face and stroked his cheek. "I've known for a little while and that's why I've had so many doctor's appointments."

"What does this mean? What are our options? What can we do?"

"First you need to breathe," she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. "Secondly we should talk about baby names."

"We can have the baby? You can carry the baby to term?"

"My doctor thinks I should be able to. In the third trimester, I will have to be monitored very closely and I need to avoid stress, but they are very positive that I should be able to have this baby."

"Oh, Anna this is amazing." Robert pulled her into his arms holding her tight, "Oh sorry."

"You can hug me silly," she smiled at him. "We can continue our regular sex life, they aren't worried about things like that."

"We're going to have a baby." Robert was beaming with happiness, Anna couldn't stop her tears from falling. "Why are you crying?"

"I knew you would be happy about this. I just wish I could have told you the first time I was pregnant with your baby."

"Oh, she is going to be excited too. Robin will love being a big sister."

"She will, but I don't want to tell anyone until after we get back from the honeymoon."

"That's fine, oh Anna I am so happy. I want to scream from the rooftops, I'm madly in love with Anna Devane and she's having my baby."

"I knew you were going to be happy about this."

"Babies Anna we always wanted more than one baby. I am going to be there for you every step of the way."

"So what's more exciting the wedding or the baby?"

"All of it, our marriage, our kids, having a life together. It's the whole package Anna, that's what's exciting."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I love you."

"And I love you. Now I think it's time for a little celebrating." Robert picked her up and carried her to his bedroom both of them laughing.

The End


End file.
